


Jacob and the deputy

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: Just after you killed Eli, you were sent to kill Jacob. Are you strong or weak?Warning rape. Not the fluffy kind with reader orgasms well not in this chapter and violence.





	1. I'll be waiting outside

You just killed Eli, his family just threatened you, the resistance will now be on edge with you, but you have one way to redeem yourself. You had to find Jacob Seed and kill him. 

Problem is, Jacob is a soldier and you are just a rookie deputy and he is a better shot than you, if the fact that he was perched on top of a cliff wasn’t enough, his men and judges are all coming after you mercilessly. You are tired, the conditioning did that to you. ‘if only I looked before shooting’ you think to yourself as you creep around trying to stay hidden. You had to reach Jacob, you had to put a bullet in him and hope the resistance accept you back. Without Eli you felt lost and alone and yet, you still climbed the rocks and cliff. Blood leaked through your shirt, Jacob must have caught you with a bullet, you had no time to stop and check, not when your target was so close. Your temper boiled over the more you thought of Eli. At least now you didn’t have those damn radio towers clouding your mind.

Finally you reached the top of the cliff and he was just behind the tree. You silently pulled yourself up, cautiously watching the monster on the mountain. Once you had your footing you crept up silently behind him, you were so sure you had him. You drew your pistol and cocked it. Time seemed to have stood still. The sound of your gun cocking echoed through your head, in slow motion you saw Jacob turn his head slightly, he heard you. You fucked up.  
Time soon continued as normal as the hulking man faced you and smacked the butt of his rifle into your cheek making you drop the pistol. Pain exploded from the left side of your face and you hit the floor like a sack of bricks, clutching your face.

Jacob stood over you with a sinister smile. His eyes bore into your soul, you went to reach for the pistol but he booted it away.  
“I am pleasantly surprised deputy… Didn’t think you would make it this far. Thought I had you while you were avoiding my judges. I don’t care much for God and all of that, but damn girl… You either have the best luck or someone is watching over you.”  
Jacob said flashing a toothy grin as he awaited your response.

You groaned in pain, moving your hand from your face and slowly placing your hand on the ground in an attempt to sit up. You refused to answer him, you didn’t want to admit it but this man shook you to the core. You know John is sadistic and a psychopath and Joeseph is a narcissist. But Sociopaths like Jacob were the ones you feared. The lack of emotion he had for anyone he didn’t consider strong… Hell even those he considered strong were metaphorically thrown to the wolves. You continued to try and sit up.  
Jacob placed his boot on your stomach and pushed you back down only this time you were flat on your back.

“So deputy, you failed your mission. Without Eli and without you, your petty resistance will be reduced to nothing. Only you could have gotten so close to taste victory, only to have it ripped away at the last moment... Hmm...” He said with glee.

You glared back at him. “Fuck you.” You spat.

He looked you up and down for a moment, never removing his boot from you.

“Maybe I will see how much fight you still got in you. After all, don’t I deserve a reward for my victories. I am sure The Father won’t mind. Seeing as he didn’t want me to take your life the moment I saw you.”  
Jacob replied. You raised your eyebrow, giving him a puzzled look. He took out his hunting knife after discarding his rifle down the cliff, along with your pistol. He took his boot off you and crouched down by your side. You tried shuffling away from him unaware what he was going to do next but the ex soldier grabbed your arm making you yelp out in agony, he paused for a moment before observing the blood coming from your shirt.

“So I didn’t miss...” He said and he tore the fabric, exposing a gash on your arm where the bullet grazed you. You tried to wriggle out of his grip and with your good arm you tried to swing for him, only for your fist to be caught in his hand. He let out a satisfied sigh and changed positions, he straddled your waist placing your wrists under his knees, restraining you under his weight, but that didn’t stop you kicking your legs out in an attempt to buck your hips and get him off you.  
He treated it like a fucking rodeo, smiling still but your thrashing soon stopped when you felt the cold steel blade of the knife against your collarbone. You clenched your jaw anticipating the moment he would surely cut your throat…  
To your surprise the blade trailed down softly, reaching the second button of your shirt. you froze, trying to take in what was happening, in the meantime Jacob popped the buttons from your shirt with the blade with ease. Your eyes widened as he tore the shirt from you and he stared hungrily at your breasts. 

“NO”  
You screamed and began thrashing again, this didn’t stop him, he ripped through the cleavage of the bra as if it was paper, freeing your breasts. He grabbed your breast roughly, squeezing it and rolling it in his hand, you closed your eyes trying to block it all out.  
His next movement was so quick you didn’t see it coming, in a flash he got off you only to shift down your body. The circulation was cut off from your wrists down, your hands were numb, as you tried to sit up you felt your arms go limp. With his knife he once again tore your clothing, shredding your pants and then the panties, you once again thrashed trying to kick him away. He let out a grunt and yanked your boots off roughly, pulling your ankle hard. With the circulation returning to your hands you pushed up off the ground, catching him off guard and sending him rolling back.  
You tucked your knees to your chest before getting up, forcing one foot in front of the other. You stumbled but you knew you had to get off this cliff, you had to escape. You weren’t entirely sure but could imagine what he was going to do next and be damned if you were going to lie down and take it just to be his damned ‘reward’. You made your way to the edge where you managed to climb up but having no footwear would make the journey down a hard and painful one. The rocks were jagged and sharp, you took a moment too long hesitating to get down, before you could react Jacob wrapped one arm around your waist and the other around your throat from behind. You kicked out and screamed. Surely someone would have heard you from up here, someone had to. 

Jacob dragged you back from the edge before throwing you down onto the ground hard. You rose up on your hands and knees only to feel pain explode from your ribs as he kicked you hard, causing you to fall down on your side and clutch the injured area. With his boot he pushed you over to lay on your back, your eyes were closed tight as you let out a whimper, the giant once again knelt over you, knees either side of your waist. You hardly noticed from the pain you felt, you didn’t notice him undoing his belt and jeans and by the time you did notice it was too late. His member was already standing to attention hanging out of his jeans, throbbing and dripping with precum. In a movement like a push up he had lifted his legs up and used them to pry yours open, you tried desparately to close them again even with his knees between them. You raised your arms up to attack him again but like last time, your efforts were for naught as he just grabbed your wrists and slammed them into the ground either side of your head. 

“Pl..Please don’t do this!” You said as a sob escaped your throat. 

Jacob smiled. “After all the trouble you caused? Why shouldn’t I?”

Tears began falling down your cheeks, mixing with the blood and dirt. “Because… You can still be a good man, a soldier who protects others...” You sobbed.

He leaned in, close to your ear and whispered. “Oh deputy, you are the villain here, you and the resistance, trying to stop the people finding salvation, My brother means to save the people and you want them all to burn.”

He leaned back, keeping eye contact as his hand slid from your wrist and reached toward his shaft, you stared into his eyes trying to make sense of what he said when you felt a pressure against your entrance. Jacob quickly reached back up and grabbed your wrist again as he pushed the head of his cock against your resisting entrance. He increased the pressure only to stop for a moment then push down hard. The tip managed to push passed your folds and opening, he hadn’t got the head in fully and it was painful, he had girth for sure. You clenched your jaw and screwed your eyes shut with a whine. He paused then pushed in hard, forcing the head fully in. You had not had any sexual encounters in quite a while, before training to be a cop in fact and the months you spent here, not once did the thought of masturbation cross your mind. 

“St...stop… Stop please!” You cried out as his continued thrusts forced himself deeper inside you. He grunted like an animal, pulling back an inch and pushing back in roughly, his grip on your wrists tightened like a vice. You opened your eyes to plead with him again, to your surprise he had his eyes on yours, a sick grin on his face as found it easier to thrust in and out of you. Your body was reacting to the stimulant, coating your inner walls with lubricant. It didn’t make the experience any less painful or traumatic. He began pulling almost all the way out only to slam back inside you harshly, making your whole body jerk forward, his thrusts increased in speed and force, knocking the breath out of you. Your pained groans and cries pushing him on. This sadist enjoyed the pained expression on your face, he crashed his lips onto yours roughly, he then bit your bottom lip, drawing blood before letting go and biting your collar bone. His thrusts became sloppy with no rhythm to follow, his moans and growls becoming louder and his grip on your wrists so tight you swore he was about to break them. His body stiffened and his member throbbed inside you, his muscles twitched he let out a loud growl next to your ear. Finally he relaxed his vice like grip and pulled out of you, leaving his semen run down your folds and onto the ground. He let go of you and got to his feet, tucking himself back in and straightening himself out. 

You lay there in shock, tears falling from the corners of your eyes, your wrists a deep red and a bruise forming on your ribs. Your strength had left you, pain throbbed in your most intimate area. Jacob watched you for a moment then crouched down beside you, he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, admiring his work on your lip and collar bone. 

“You are weak deputy… Without Eli you were always going to be weak. If only they could see you now. I was going to put a bullet in you, put you out of your misery, y’ know… But you could still have purpose...” He said gleefully. 

You didn’t move, you stared toward the sky, feeing defeated. Jacob cocked his head to the side while he watched you lay still. He picked up his radio and called someone requesting a “pick up” He let out a chuckle to himself before reaching down and picking you up, throwing you over his shoulder, he hummed “only you.” 

Wasn’t long before a helicopter appeared from behind the mountains, descending onto the cliff where Jacob then threw you inside and followed behind.


	2. Caged animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your ordeal you find yourself in a new location

The last thing you remembered was being thrown inside a helicopter, you opened your eyes slowly, your vision was blurred but a familiar sound of barks and growls echoed around you. You pushed yourself to sit up. _‘was it all a nightmare?’_ think to yourself as you struggle to focus.  
When you vision finally returned to normal you could see where you were. Once again you were in a cage and sitting in the dirt. Seasons must be changing because you felt the northern wind send a shiver down your spine. You looked down to your legs and almost yelped in shock.  
They were bare, no clothing on your bottom half, all you had on was an over sized shirt, you frantically looked around realising the nightmarish events as of recently were in fact, real. 

Immediately you thought to Eli and a sob escaped your lips. You fought the tears back reminding yourself that survival was number one priority right now. This cage wasn’t familiar neither was this compound. _‘ Jacob has more than one compound? Since when?’_  
You thought to yourself as you steadied yourself to get on your feet. You began to approach the front of the cage to get a better look.

“Ah deputy, you’re awake.” Jacob’s voice echoed from the shadows opposite your cage. 

You remained silent and glared in his direction. He stepped out of the shadows and walked closer until he was against the cage, before you could back up he grabbed you by the shirt. 

“Have to admit, this is a good look for you…” He said as you continued to pull back.

“Fuck you, you pig!” You hissed.  
Jacob let out a deep chuckle that made the hair on your neck stand up.

“Already have, Sweetheart.” He coldly replied.  
You felt your knees wobble beneath you as reality hit you. He released you, you fell backwards and landed in a sitting position. The brute unlocked the cage and stepped in. You started crawling backwards until you hit the end of the cage but Jacob still walked toward you. 

“So Deputy, you have been out of it for a few days now. Bettin’ you’re hungry and probably dehydrating by now. Lucky for you it is feeding time…” 

Jacob continued before whistling to his men. You watched as some men slid metal bowls under the other cage doors, a man approached yours and handed it to Jacob. He nodded to the man and turned back to you.  
You kept your back against the back wall watching as he crouched down to your level, holding the bowl out for you, his other hand reached to his utility belt which made you flinch. Your reaction forced a sick smirk on his face, from his belt he pulled out his canteen with water in it. 

“Come on kid, get some water, don’t want you dying on me now.” He said stretching his arm out. You reluctantly reached out to take the canteen from him, never taking your eyes off his. Finally you grabbed it and he let you without acting further. You took greedy gulps of the water, emptying half of it down your throat, as soon as you finished you placed the lid on and slid it back to him. Next he handed you the bowl which contained what looked to be almost stale bread and a bit of raw meat. You were unsure when the next time you would be allowed to eat so begrudgingly ate everything in the bowl and handed the bowl back to him. With that Jacob stood up holding both the bowl and canteen and nodded.

“Good girl… You just sit put now.” He said as he got up, walking back to the cage door. You did as you were told and sat in the same position even as he shut the door and locked it behind him. He said nothing more, he just walked off out of sight which made you relax slightly. 

After about an hour you finally got off your ass and walked around the cage, pacing while deep in thought.  
 _I wonder how Tammy and Wheaty are doing, and the rest of them… Will they bury Eli? Ugh why was I so stupid, why didn’t I look before shooting! How many whitetail militia did I even kill? They were supposed to dissipate in red smoke like the others did before… How am I ever going to face them now, I failed my mission, I practically let Jacob take me like some sex doll. I am weak… I am nothing. I should have refused to arrest that psycho when I first saw them… What is wrong with me.’_

Your thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside of your cage. It had been a few hours and night had fallen already. You walked over to the front to see a man standing in a circle of wolves who were all chained up. They snapped their jaws and growled at the man. You saw Jacob walk around the outside of the circle of wolves. 

“Don’t you ever learn? You can never get away from us. You don’t escape, you never escaped. I let you go so we could have a good hunt. I really thought you were strong...” Jacob shouted over to the man.

The man stuttered and pleaded “I.. I am strong I AM STRONG! Don’t do this please! I have kids and I am all they have left I-”

“Had left..”  
Jacob cut the man off. The man’s eyes grew wide and with Jacob’s signal his soldiers released the chains from the wolves. The wolves ran across and savaged the man, tearing his flesh from his bones. His screams were cut short as one attacked his throat.  
You gasped and placed your hand over your mouth, stepping back. _‘is this my future too? Holy shit… What is this man going to do to me? Can’t he just give me a quick death already!’_

Jacob looked up the moment you gasped and was now walking toward your cage, ripping you from your thoughts. The barrels burned brightly lighting up the scene that took place, with his position, shadows concealed parts of Jacob’s face. You continued backing away like a trapped animal, not wanting to take your eyes off your predator. 

“There is a bucket in the corner for you to relieve yourself should you need to go. Or chuck up your last meal.”

He paused for a moment then took out his canteen, holding it up to the bars. Your throat was dry and your lips cracked, the thought of a refresher urged you to walk forwards, toward him. As you got to the front you stood just an inch behind the bars. He continued to hold the canteen but not in your reach.

“On your knees deputy...” He commanded, pointing to the ground. Your eyes narrowed and your brow furrowed. _‘What the fuck is he going to do now?’_ Jacob was frustrating because of how hard he was to read. You never had him down for a rapist… Or a cannibal either come to think of it. You hesitated but obeyed and slowly got to your knees, fatigue was creeping up on you it seemed. Once on your knees you looked back up to him. He motioned you to come closer to the bars with his finger. You let out a frustrated sigh and pressed your face against the bars still looking up at him. You were half expecting him to pull his dick out and demand you suck or do something else degrading to you like urinate but you were pleasantly surprised to find him unscrewing the canteen lid. He pressed the top to your lips and tilted the canteen slowly. He was actually giving you a drink and for that you were grateful, the water was a treat at this point. One thing you could most certainly tell, Jacob is a control freak. He had to be the one to control how much water you took. You drank as much as you could, fearful that at any moment he would pull it away.   
You got to half and had to pull away, the water ran down the bars and to your shirt and the ground. Jacob pulled the canteen back to the upright position.

“You sure you had enough, Kitten?” He asked with an eyebrow raised as he continued to hold the canteen to the bars. You wished he would just leave you a bowl of water or something. You could only nod to him, your cheeks flushed having had him bottle feed you water as if you were a baby or invalid. He nodded back to you and screwed the lid on again before walking up to the corpse of the man who was torn apart by wolves.   
The wolves were being led back to their cages, Jacob addressed the men around the area.

“Clean this mess up, give it to the dogs and get them water. BUT not that one!”

He demanded as he pointed at your cage. _‘did he just address me as a fucking dog?!’_

“That one goes without. I will deal with her. No one is to speak to that one, if she does anything stupid, unusual you are to tell me and I will deal with her personally. Understood?!”

He shouted. The men all responded

“SIR, YES SIR!”

You gave him another glare as he walked away from the scene before you. The men went on with their duties, refilling the water bowls for the wolves and throwing pieces of the latest victim to them. As a man passed your cage you tried to get his attention.

“Hey… Psst hey. Please sir, I need a bowl of water… An apple would even do. Come on.”  
You whispered to him but he followed his orders and continued walking, ignoring you as if you weren’t even there. You sighed and retreated back to the back of the cage. You were fatigued and tired. You needed rest, even if the floor would be uncomfortable and cold. You had no choice in the matter, sooner or later you would end up passing out but you rather it be on your terms. You curled up on the floor, using an arm as a pillow and legs tucked to your chest in the fetal position. Your hips and shoulders felt uncomfortable pressed against the hard floor, your bones dicking into your skin from days if not weeks of malnourishment. Eventually you found yourself drifting off.


	3. Got work to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more smut coming soon

You awoke with a shock, a freezing cold bucket of water was just thrown over you to wake you.  
You gasped and sat up in a heartbeat, pain twinged from your neck and right shoulder as you did, clearly from the poor condition you slept in.

In front of you was Jacob laughing at your reaction while still holding the bucket in his hand. You shivered and clenched you jaw muttering under your breath.  
“Bastard...”

Jacob either didn’t hear it or didn’t care. He seemed like he was excited about something.

“Time to wake up sweetheart, you got a lot of shit to get done. But first, we got to wash that filth right off you. If you do as you’re told you will be rewarded. You disobey and you will be punished. Simple as that.”

With That he slapped his thighs as if he was calling a dog, you stayed still, watching him cautiously. You had no idea what he was talking about. What stuff you could possibly have to do as a prisoner. It appeared Jacob lost patience, he threw the bucket down and grabbed something from his utility belt, a chain and a dog’s choker chain. You didn’t even have a second to protest. He grabbed you by the neck and looped the chain around your neck, the cold metal making you jump in discomfort. You defiantly tried to remove it as soon as Jacob let go of your neck, the attempt didn’t last long though. He hit your cheek with a back hander and pain again erupted from your face, same side as before. You reached up to clutch your face in shock and he took the opportunity to bind your hands in zip ties, you yelped out as the plastic bit into your soft skin.

“I told you, reward for obedience, punishment for defiance. So let’s try again...”  
He said before attaching the other chain to your choker chain.

“Now COME!” He demanded as he tugged the chain, walking toward the cage door. You struggled to get your feet as he pulled you along mercilessly, the chain pinching into your neck and tightening when ever you tried to pull back. He got you out of the cage and led you to a concreted area. You looked around in all directions trying to gather any information you could about the layout of the compound for your plan of escape at a later time once the opportunity came.   
Jacob forced you to stand against a concrete wall, the floor was uncomfortably cold under your bare feet. Once you were in a position he deemed acceptable he locked the chain to a metal loop sticking out of the concrete wall.

“W..What… What are you doing?” You anxiously asked seeing him pull something out from his belt. He never answered you, he walked up and showed you the item in his hand. Upon seeing his hunting knife again, you backed up against the wall in a pathetic attempt to create distance. You knew you weren’t going anywhere and he knew it too. You shuddered as the expression on his face never changed. The same smile he wore whenever he was going to do something unpleasant. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt, you wriggled and protested, terrified of a repeat of the events on top of the cliff. He tore the shirt with the knife, ripping the tattered fabric from your body and throwing it to the ground. You tried crossing your legs and holding your arms over your chest.

“Please…..” you begged. Jacob tilted his head in question.

“Please what? What are you begging me about? I told you, it’s time to get cleaned up.”  
He said which raised more questions than answers. You looked around and saw no shower heads or anything to suggest getting clean. Until Jacob picked up a large hosepipe. You shook your head in an attempt to beg him not to do this but unfortunately for you, his mind was made up. He turned the hose on and the water blasted out, the pressure was not enough to cause injury but was enough to cause a sting as it collided with your sensitive skin. If that wasn’t bad enough, the water was freezing cold.   
You tried to get away from the blast of the water but he followed your movements with the hose not letting up until he could see that you were clean. You settled to squatting down on the floor trying to protect what you could.   
After what seemed like hours of this torture, the water stopped and Jacob threw the hose to the floor. You stood up, shivering with teeth chattering as your hair stuck to your face. Your skin was red from the pressure of the water, goosebumps seemed to have their own goosebumps. 

Jacob approached you from behind you and wrapped a large towel around your freezing malnourished frame. With the towel you noticed his arms were wrapped around you too, if this was his attempt to warm you then he was mistaken as his touch created more shivers than the water.   
He remained in that position for a few minutes before finally just picking you up as if you were as light as a doll, he carried you over his shoulder and walked over to a plain looking stone building. You didn’t even realise he had unlocked your chain from the wall.

Once inside you made a mental map trying to remember all the stairs and twists and turns, you found it hard to concentrate as you were still shivering from the cold. Eventually you entered a carpeted room where he carefully placed you on the floor, allowing you to get your footing before letting go. He turned to some sort of small closet. You took the moment to look around the room. It looked like a simple office with a coffee machine and water dispenser. Coffee… It had been so long since you had any. 

“Let’s get you dried up… Then you can put these on.”   
Jacob said, pulling the towel from you. You froze as you were once again exposed to him, he noticed but thankfully didn’t act on your act of fear, he rubbed you down from your neck first, taking his time as he dried you off carefully, being more gentle with every open wound you had such as the graze on your arm from his bullet. He even had dried the area under your breasts and worked his way down slowly, taking his time even more as he descended from your hips and to your ass and intimate areas. Your legs instinctively shut tight, the towel was already between your legs and used it to his advantage to continue drying you until he got to your ankles. You stood still, trembling in fear or was it from the cold? You didn’t even know any more. He raised his head up, your face reddened as his own face was way too close to your most private area, he noticed the blush and this time acted on it.

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Don’t like how close I am? Or do you want me to get closer?”  
He asked in a dark husky tone. 

You couldn’t answer him, you trembled further as you attempted to back away from him. Of course, he still had a hold on your ankle and that little detail was all it took for you to lose balance and fall backward on your ass, you pushed your bound hands out as some kind of security barrier.

“J..Just stop! Leave me alone!”  
You pleaded. He let out a hearty laugh, letting go of your ankle.

“I think it is time I lay down the rules, Deputy.   
ONE, You don’t talk back to me, I don’t want to hear a peep from you unless I personally give you permission.   
TWO, You only get food and water when I decide. No point asking my men like last night. They will NOT disobey me for the likes of you.  
THREE, You do what I say WHEN I say. You don’t get to stop and think about it.  
FOUR, you belong to me. You are weak, you are not a warrior.   
Five… Disobey and you get punished.   
Now get your ass up, put on the clothes I got out. NOW!”

His voiced boomed in your head making you flinch but co-operate. You looked at the clothing he chose. It looked like some form of leggings and a hooded zip up jacket with socks. You didn’t question it and started struggling to get the leggings on first, the zip ties caused you some trouble and Jacob kindly cut them off, allowing you the chance to get dressed properly. Once you had finished he yanked the chain and led you out of the room. You were given some slip on shoes and led back outside. He had a list of chores you had to carry out without fail.   
Your first was to clean the kennels. His men had already taken the canines out of the cages allowing you to enter and clean up all twenty cages.   
Once that was done you had to fill each bowl with water, by this point you were parched, it was incredibly tempting to just steal a sip but with Jacob watching your every move it just wasn’t worth it. You got all the bowls cleaned and refilled and placed them in the cages. 

“Okay kid, you earned yourself a toilet break and BECAUSE you did what was asked without fail, you can use an actual toilet not some shitty bucket.”  
Jacob said with a hint of joy in his voice. 

He led you to the toilets where he stood with his back to you as you went about your business. You were humiliated but couldn’t argue at this point. Better than a bucket.   
Once you were done in the toilets Jacob tugged the chain down toward the floor.

“On your knees.” He said as he unscrewed the lid of the canteen that was on his utility belt. You obliged the same as before, he placed the top once again to your lips and tilted it so you could get a drink. You took your time this time around, drinking more slowly, savouring it. Once you had drank a quarter of it he pulled it away.

“You get more when you are finished.” He commanded. You were allowed to get off your knees and stand once again. Next was preparing the canine’s food. It made you nauseous…  
The meat was just various body parts of humans… Some even had tattoos. You were instructed to grab handfuls of human flesh and place it in the bowls. Each handful made you want to throw up, you managed to hold it together long enough to fill every bowl and place them in the cages. 

Jacob led you back to the toilets to was your hands, as you scrubbed your hands you looked up into the broken mirror above the sink. For the first time in ages you got to see what you looked like.  
Your face had bruises where the butt of the gun hit you and the back hander struck. Your neck had red marks from the chains, your cheeks were not as full as they once were and you looked tired and gaunt. You took a long look at yourself and then toward Jacob. _‘He did this to me….’_ You thought to yourself as you felt anger bubble inside you. _‘And now he makes me his personal janitor? After HE killed… No…I... I killed Eli… This is karma. I deserve this...’_

“Done yet?” Jacob asked impatiently. You looked to him and nodded. He started leading you out of the building once again and led you to a small pile of clothing and a large tub of warm soapy water.

“Now, this is a bonus task. Do this and you get a good reward, one I know you will like.” He gave the chain some slack and sat himself down on a camping chair. You looked at the pile of clothes, taken aback. _‘SERIOUSLY? I AM TO DO HIS LAUNDRY NOW TOO?! What a piece of shit… I swear if he does anything...’_   
Your thoughts paused as logic and rational thinking came back to you from your rage. Maybe he won’t assault you like before if you do this for him. Maybe that is the reward… The very thought of that reward made you begrudgingly pick up his dirty boxers and socks and dunk them in the warm soapy water, which you had to admit felt amazing after the assaults of cold water. You slowly made your way through the pile and got all the blood stains out of his shirts. You finished by hanging the clothes on a line next to a controlled fire. You sighed, exhausted from today’s tasks and returned to Jacob to show you were done. At this point you just wanted to go back to your cage and rest, daylight was beginning to fade.

“Well done, Proud of you. Didn’t think you would obey this last one but you deserve your reward.” Jacob said, getting off his chair.   
He once again led you into the building and toward the room you got dressed in. Once inside you saw the coffee machine was all set up.

“How do you take it?” He asked as he grabbed a cup from the side. You told him how you liked your coffee and to your surprise you actually were given it, it wasn’t some twisted trick or joke, he actually kept to his word and gave you a reward.   
You savoured the hot drink, enjoying the smell and finishing every drop, you almost dropped your guard for a split second. _‘Wait… Is this his plan. Condition me like a dog? How can I be so stupid and fall for it… Wait. It is only little chores though… It is not like he is making me kill again, surely this isn’t wrong… Right?’_

Jacob watched your face gauging the internal conflict you had, his smirk almost turned into a smile. He interrupted your thoughts again.

“Okay kitten, time to get you back to your cell. You got more things to do tomorrow.” 

You sighed, you were glad you would be no longer attached to him by a chain but the thought of sleeping on the ground again made your neck twinge in pain. He led you back to your cage and removed both choke chain and the leash chain and walked back out of the cage, returning shortly with a bowl of food, same as yesterday.   
You took no time in gulping the food down, you were starving. Next he had you on your knees again and gave you water just as he did before. 

He left shortly after, leaving you alone in the darkness again. You attempted to make the dirt on the floor at least a bit more comfortable this time, not that it did much. You lay your head on your arm again in an attempt to get some comfort. At least you had more clothing this time, minus the shoes. That is for chores only. You could have used your jacket as a pillow but this night seemed colder. You settled down to get some sleep once again, you knew now that you had to do chores for Jacob Seed now, better than having to kill for him still…


	4. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, slow start but explosive ending.  
> violence is at the end.

“Wakey wakey, Sweetheart!”

You heard from just in front of you. You groaned at the chirpy tone he used. You know you had more chores to do today. You slowly rose up from the floor, feeling a tight pain in your shoulder and neck, turning your head brought you pain. Once you got to your feet you felt the chains go on you as it did yesterday and your day began. The chores were the same but at least you didn’t get blasted with a hose like yesterday. You did the tasks without argument and was rewarded with water and toilet breaks often. Your bonus task today was to repair some of Jacob’s clothing that had tears and holes in it. Once again he sat on a comfy chair reading some files and you sat on a crate, sewing his pile of clothes. He checked your stitching and would tell you whether it would suffice or if you would have to do it all over again. Sewing wasn’t your strong point so this tedious task took quite a while and it was already starting to get dark, you still had a lot more clothes to repair too. You sighed to yourself as your hands cramped. The thought of a reward pushed you on.   
You were being conditioned once again, only this time you didn’t figure it out right away.

“What is taking so long?”   
Jacob finally asked as you had a few more left to repair. Your stomach growled, it was past feeding time already.  
You looked up toward him.

“Sewing isn’t really my strong point...” You said meekly. He scoffed.

“Do you want to stop? If you do, you don’t get the bonus.” He replied, looking up from his papers.

“Can I know what the bonus is?” You shyly asked, avoiding his gaze.

“No” Is all he said. You looked at the two more pieces of clothing you had to repair and sighed again.   
“I will continue.” You answered. He looked back down at his paper before looking back up. 

“From now on call me sir...” He said, his eyes burning into your soul. You gave him a puzzled look. He raised his eyebrows expectedly at you.

“Um.. Y..Yes sir.” You replied, looking away in shame. He took a moment but went back to reading what was on the files before him, using a flashlight to see the words. 

You finally finished the task and approached him.  
Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked over to the pile of clothes you had folded neatly. 

“Fucking finally… I would check them but its getting late. I have other things to do soon. So let’s get you back to your cell for the night.” He said with a hint of attitude.   
You gave him another puzzled look. _‘where the fuck is my reward?’_ You thought to yourself as you began the trek back to your cage. Once inside you laid eyes on what you could only assume was your reward. A large square dog bed which was an inch off the ground. I was like a camping bed but a bit too small to be a human’s bed. It bothered you that he still saw you as another animal but this was better than laying on the cold ground, damp as usual.   
Jacob once again went through the routine of dinner with him controlling how much water you got. He then left, locking the door behind him.

“Good girl for today. I will see you in the morning.” was his last words before heading off, leaving his guards patrol the area. You curled up on the new bed, it wasn’t the warmest or most comfy bed. But it was still better than the floor.

The next day went the same as the day before with a different bonus task. Each day the tasks changed;  
skinning rabbits, gutting fish, peeling vegetables, washing clothes, repairing clothes, cleaning individual rooms in the building.  
The rewards were simple things you would have taken for granted in the past. A fur blanket, allowed to use the shower once a week, actual fruit with your meals, cooked meat and coffee. 

The went on for about two weeks, you grew more exhausted as you often finished late and were awoken early. You were grateful that he only suggested sexual activities every now and then, like when you bent over to pick up some things and he remarked about how he enjoyed the feeling of you around his cock. Or he would squeeze your breast while drying you off, it was a reminder of what he was comfortable doing to you.

One night though, you noticed that he didn’t lock the cage door, it was ajar. _‘FINALLY this is my chance!’_ you almost said it aloud. You made a few checks, the guards seemed to have gone for a smoke break or something, you couldn’t see them at all and have not seen them in a little while. You thought maybe they went off to have sex somewhere. There was tension between them. But you didn’t want to waste this opportunity, so you quietly pushed the cage door open wider, checking if the coast was clear. Once you saw it was safe, you began creeping around trying not to alert anything.   
You made it up to a pipe which was big enough for you to easily go through and it looked like an overflow pipe. You crawled through it, following the pipe that led to the river. Once you were out of the pipe and crossed the river you sighed in relief. _‘finally free of that fucking nut job. I got to get to Dutch, can’t let the Whitetail militia see me, they said they would kill me if I didn’t kill Jacob… I just got to head South… Wherever that is.’_ You looked to the cloudy sky to try and pick out any familiar stars but it was no use. Jacob took all of your items when he brought you to the compound so you didn’t even have your map.   
You decided to follow the river downstream, maybe you would get to a landmark you recognise and you had to get far away before Jacob noticed you were gone. 

You walked for what felt like an hour or two, you took regular sips from the river and it felt good to control how much water you wanted rather than rely on him. The view was beautiful even in the dark, the forest seemed to be illuminated by white flowers deep inside, the water sounded heavenly. You no longer had to look at the inside of the compound.   
One thing you kicked yourself for, leaving that fur blanket behind, your wet clothes made you so uncomfortable and it was already a cold night and this was just worse. The wind was an icy bite against your face.   
You pushed on, making your way down the mountain on a gradual decrease, you turned around every now and then to check if anyone was there. On one occasion you could have sword you saw a flash of white. _‘Maybe I am imagining it… But was that a judge?’_ You shook your head, convincing yourself you were paranoid. You shut the cage door behind you, You ruffled the fur of the blankets to look like you were still in there and besides, Jacob only checked on you in the morning or so you thought. 

Another few minutes went on and you were beginning to suffer the effects of the cold. You couldn’t stop yourself shivering and had to stop on the banking to rest. That’s when you heard it, The low growl coming from the tree line. _‘No fucking way… No. There is no way they could have caught up with me from that far away_ ’   
You ducked down, keeping an eye on the tree line, trying to steady your breathing and stop your breath fogging up the air as you breathed out. It was pointless, the canine was tracking you and was doing a good job of it too. You wondered where it had come from and why it didn’t get you when you first thought you saw it. That’s when you saw a red dot shine from within the trees and right next to your head on the banking on just a tump of grass and moss. Just as your brain kicked into gear and you moved, you saw the earth fly up accompanied with a loud gunshot sound that echoed around the mountain. Your breath quickened and you tried to get to your feet, you stumbled around. The cold was making you weak and sluggish, you still had nothing on your feet and your body ached. You managed to shuffle downstream, fear building as you heard the heavy thudding of a single set of boots behind you closing the gap.   
The feeling of a warm hand stopped you in your tracks. You could feel it on the back of your neck.

“Escaping are we?” Jacob’s voice was dangerously low. You said nothing and stood still.  
The brutish man turned you around to face him. You could feel your knees shaking, ready to give in and buckle. Panic set in, you suddenly felt too warm even in this weather, your breathing was in short sharp gasps. Jacob recognised what this was.

“And now you have given yourself a panic attack…”

He held out some rag and forced it over your mouth and nose, you tried to push him away but after a few seconds you felt your vision fade.  
….

When you came to, you were lying on a concrete floor,naked, it was freezing cold and damp, you saw a chain attached to the wall. You shot up looking around and spotted Jacob holding the hose from the time he first “cleaned” you up. The sky was still dark and you were shivering violently. Surely he wouldn’t use water that cold on someone suffering the effects of the cold? You were wrong, he turned the hose on, the pressure felt stronger this time, that or your skin was over sensitive. He once again drenched you completely, washing all the dirt from you and stopping when your skin was bright red all over. 

“Aww, is the little kitten cold? You certainly look it… your nipples could cut glass they are so perky.” He said approaching you and pinching your sensitive nipple hard, making you yelp in pain. 

“You will like the next part if you are that cold...”   
He unhooked the chain from the wall and tugged you along to follow him. You were weak but tried your best to keep up, occasionally falling to the floor. Not that he stopped, he only dragged you along. When you stopped you could see a camp fire, relief washed over your face but the table confused you. Jacob pushed you toward the table, his men came forward from the shadows, holding ropes. _‘No… No … No I can’t be tied down and used like some toy for these men, no way. My body wouldn’t handle it. No!’_ You shook violently and this time you were sure it was fear not the cold that caused this. Jacob nodded to his men who then grabbed your arms and forced you to bend over the table, tying your wrists to the legs, your hands were flat against the table top. Next you could feel them tie you legs to the other side of the table from the ankles. You screamed and cried out, sobbing trying to plead but no coherent words came out.   
Jacob walked over to you and looked down at your tear soaked face.

“Why are you crying? You don’t even know what it is that is going to happen to you. What do you think is going to happen hmm?” He said, leaning closer to your face, ready to listen.

“Th..they’re going to…R..R.... You’re going to m...make them d..do-” You started sobbing hard.  
Jacob shook his head at you.

“Is that what you think this is? You think that I would let them do that to you?”

You didn’t answer him, you sniffled and continued sobbing, you could barely breathe.

“You see, I didn’t forget to lock you in. This was a test and you failed. You failed me… You failed yourself. Obey and be rewarded, defy and be punished. Where were the guards you wondered? I told them to stay away from your section. I wanted you to make a decision. What if I didn’t find you out there? You would have died from the exposure to the elements. Hell girl, you were heading North for some reason. You had about forty or more square miles of mountains and forests to go before you reached the next county. Not only did you make the wrong choice, you went the wrong direction.   
You are skinny, no way your body could keep you insulated in these conditions. For your defiance you must be punished because, you see… You belong to me.”

After his speech he walked toward the campfire. Your eyes followed him, noticing his men had backed off. Some even looked at you with pity and sympathy. Jacob bent down to the flames and picked up a long rod, on the other end, the metal was glowing brightly. You could just see the same symbol the judges wore on their head’s. Your breathing became short and shallow again as he approached you again holding the metal rod in his hand.

“I told you the next part would warm you up...” He said coldly before pressing the glowing metal against the side of your left hip. The pain was intense, you screamed out, more like shrieked and tried to thrash around against your restraints. Your skin melted against the iron and he finally pulled the brand away from your hip. The smell of burning skin filled the air along with your screams. Next he walked back over to the front of you. Your face was drenched with tears, your screaming stopped to high pitched whines, the pain lingered but it wasn’t over yet. He shoved the burning iron against the back of your right hand. Another scream ripped through your throat, your voice hoarse and he pulled back again, discarding the brand in a bucket of water. You were close to passing out from the pain and you went limp, staring ahead in a daze. Jacob shook his head at you as your eyes slowly closed, your body giving into the shock.


	5. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tw: rape although you should know that from the tag and violence.   
> Basically abuse, more of it. Will Deputy survive?

You awoke on the floor of your cage, no bed or blankets. You looked to your hand only seeing a bandage wrapped around it thickly. If you had any more tears to shed you would have cried. You looked down to your hip to see a large adhesive bandage over it. At least he dressed the wounds and not left them open to infection but god damn it still hurt so bad. All you had earned was taken away along with your hope of freedom.   
You lay motionless on the floor until you heard the lock click on your cage door. The sound of heavy boots thudding up to you let you know who it was. 

“You made a poor decision yesterday… You have a chance to earn your rewards back. Bed and blanket in one day.”  
Jacob stopped to gauge your reaction. You weakly looked up at him, your eyes burning with rage and hatred. The pain was so intense you didn’t think you would handle the chores and you only had one good hand.   
Jacob continued, smirking at the expression in your eyes.  
“For the bed, I want to hear you admit you are MINE and will belong to me only until the end of days. For the blankets, I want you to suck my dick.”

Your expression changed from hate to shock. _‘D...did he really just tell me to do that?! He can fuck right off!’_   
Jacob stood there, arms crossed waiting for your answer. You weakly raised your head, eyebrows furrowed and giving a look as if you wanted to slit his throat where he stood.

“What will it be kitten?” He asked. You blinked hard and parted your dry lips.

“Fuck off.” You said, it came out like a whisper, your throat still hoarse from your screaming. Jacob let out a dark chuckle. 

“Nights are getting colder, you will be suffering if you don’t accept.” He replied. 

“I already am” You hissed back.

“This is your own damn fault. You were doing so well too but I had to test you, your loyalty. After all, Eli thought you were loyal and look what happened there.” He reminded, he was trying to get a reaction from you.   
On this occasion you gave in.  
You pushed off the ground, hand and hip erupting in pain from the movements as you got to your feet. You stumbled before getting your footing and standing firm.

“I am going to kill you Jacob Seed, one day, my face will be the last thing you see as your souless body fades into nothing but another kill on my counter.” You finished your sentence and spat at him.

He wiped his face in his sleeve, his amusement ever present. 

“Ouch, now THAT is warrant for another punishment… You sure you want to push me kid?”

You couldn’t stop yourself from saying out loud. As soon as the next words escaped your lips you regretted it.  
“Maybe you can tell Miller what a waste his body was to fuel something like you to survive.”

Your angered expression dropped, you knew you fucked up. Jacob’s smirk faded and an enraged and icy glare shook you to your core. You took a step back as his demeanour changed into an intimidating one. You swallowed hard, bracing yourself but no matter how you prepared yourself the pain was too intense as he grabbed your freshly wounded hand making you scream out. He threw you to the floor with enough force to pull your arm almost out of the socket. You hit the floor with a loud and hard thump. Jacob’s rage wasn’t over yet, as you rolled onto your front to get back up a bone cracking sound echoed through your ears as his boot met your ribs. You were sure he just cracked a few ribs. You lay face down, dry heaving from the impact but he wasn’t done with you yet. He dropped down on his knees behind you, you could hear the sound of his belt hit the floor, dazed and confused you made an attempt to crawl forward. The burning intense pain on your left hip stopped you in your tracks as Jacob pulled your ass toward him by the wounded area and bruising the other side. You let out a wheeze and whimper unable to find your voice, your face was still pressed against the dirty floor.  
One side of your hips was released momentarily and you felt him forcing the head of his cock against your entrance once again, once perfectly lined up he regained his grip on your hips, squeezing harder than before, the branded area searing with pain that made your vision blur. He roughly rammed the head of his member inside you and kept pushing in, you clenched your jaw almost grinding your teeth, a squeak escaping your throat. He pulled out a bit and spat on his shaft and your folds before forcing himself back in and deeper until finally he reached the base of his cock, from there he pulled back and slammed back penetrating you with enough force to knock the air from your lungs and make the pain of your fractured ribs a reminder of his temper. Each thrust was worse than the last, you know he was doing this to cause you pain, the sound of his hips against your ass became more frequent as he sped up, you were sure he was tearing your insides, his grip on your hips got harder, You could imagine the wound weeping out. His right hand left your uninjured hip to violently squeeze your right breast as his assault continued. He thrust himself in and out of you repeatedly, his grunts didn’t sound like before, this time it sounded angry. This was something he wanted to drag on this time, you had hoped he would finish soon but he didn’t, it was as if he was making himself last longer until finally his thrusts got aggressive and faster, falling out of rhythm and at long last he released his load inside you again, twitching inside you, his body going limp on top of yours. If you had any tears left, this is when they would have fallen. Like last time he pulled out and redressed his lower half. In between panting he spoke.

“Should… Have just… sucked my dick.” 

He left you on the floor and exited the cage, slamming the door and locking it behind him. On the floor you remained still, you had so much pain in so many different areas you just didn’t know how to even get up without further injuring yourself but one place you had to check was your inner walls, unlike last time, the pain inside stung, it felt like you had been cut open inside. With your left hand you slowly reached down fighting the agony you felt in your ribs and put your fingers just inside your entrance, drawing them back and bringing them to your face. As expected there was a little bit of blood mixed with his juices. 

After an hour or two of laying in the same position, you finally got the courage to move no matter how much pain you felt. You eventually managed to get yourself into a sitting position although your ribs screamed out in anguish from the actions. You stared at the floor for the rest of the day until you finally faded into sleep. When you awoke the next morning, you expected to see Jacob, he never showed, not even in the evening for feeding time. None of his men handed you water or food either. This went on for three more days.

Once again, you were too weak to move, dehydration causing headaches, you fell in and out of consciousness and your body grew colder from the drop in temperature. It must have been the forth night by now and finally Jacob came in to check on you. At this point your skin was pale, lips a tint of blue, your body had stopped shivering, it didn’t have the energy to.   
Jacob rushed to you and dropped to his knees, his fingers on your neck feeling for a pulse, he grabbed your hand, feeling your fingers. He picked up his flash-light and pulled your eyelids up, shining the light into them. You were responsive… Just. 

“God dammit...”  
He muttered under his breath.  
“Hey, wake up… (name)… Can you hear me?” He still kept himself calm as you lay motionless in front of him.   
You opened your eyes slightly, all you could see was the shape of him. He got on his radio.  
“One of you assholes get me the large fur blanket and bring it to the deputy’s cage… NOW.” 

He turned his attention back to you, lifting your feeble body and cradling you.

“Kitten, if you don’t wake up now… I am going to let every single one of my men fuck you in every single damn hole. I know you hear me. I thought you were strong...” He said, once again trying to get a reaction from you. Your eyes flickered open, his words terrified you and you didn’t put it passed him to do something like that but you had no energy to answer him. You opening your eyes was enough for him.   
One of his soldiers came in with the blanket which Jacob wrapped around your body and made it like a hood at the top. He looked back to the soldier.

“How long has she been like this?” He demanded.

The soldier swallowed hard. “Uh… about two days I think, Sir.”

Jacob let out a growl. “And you didn’t think to alert me that she had become unresponsive?”

The soldier replied, anxiety in his voice. “Well sir, I didn’t think it was important.”

Jacob scowled at the soldier before pulling out a concealed pistol and shooting the soldier between the eyes. He muttered to himself.  
“incompetence...”

He picked your up now you were wrapped up and carried you toward the building you were familiar with. The fur protected you from the biting early Winter’s wind.   
Once inside the building he walked you down a hallway you had never been to before.  
He kicked the door open to one of the rooms. The room was like a large bedroom. There was a wooden king size bed in the corner against a wall, draped in many fur throws and comforters. On the opposite wall was a hearth with a fire burning brightly. The floor was carpeted and had a shag rug just in front of the fireplace. There was a desk and a chair with paperwork littered over the desk. A wardrobe in the corner next to an average sized window which had thick drapes covering it and keeping draught out. Jacob lay you down in the center of the room, away from the fire. He knew that warming you up too quick could cause cold blood from the limbs to go to the heart and kill you. He placed the back of his hand against your cheek softly, you were still freezing to the touch. He left you on the shag rug and radioed in to one of his men in the building. Ordering them to make a coffee as you like it and one for himself. You faded in and out of consciousness, the scent of cigar smoke, gun powder and musk assaulted your senses, your vision was still iffy and you couldn’t tell if you were dreaming or not. Jacob paid no attention to this as he continued trying to warm your body up. A man brought the coffees to the door and Jacob took them from him, placing him them near you both before sitting you up on the floor between his legs, you head was against his chest, his hands inside the blanket, rubbing your torso encouraging circulation. After fifteen minutes of this you finally came conscious enough to try and speak. It came out as a squeak, barely audible, Jacob looked down to your face, relief washed over him when he saw you awake.

“Welcome back to the land of the living (name)” He said softly.   
You blinked hard trying to figure out where you were and what had happened, while you did this Jacob picked up the coffee cup and placed it against your lips. The heavenly scent was enough to get you to part your lips and he carefully tipped the cup so you could drink. You noticed it was sweeter than normal but it was probably because of your condition he had it made that way.

A knock on the door turned his attention from you as he called the person to come in. You dipped your head, unable to keep the strength to hold it up. The person at the door spoke quietly.

“Sir, The father just landed, he is on his way to see you, shall I send him in?”

Jacob nodded to the man. By this point you were almost passing out again from exhaustion.


	6. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph has come round for a surprise visit and it not pleased.

You must have passed out again, when you opened your eyes you were staring at a ceiling, definitely not the cage you were used to. The room was warm, You looked around at your surroundings still weak, your skin had returned to it’s normal colour, lips too. Your hair felt damp though. You went to sit up but the pain from your ribs and hips made you fall back. At that moment you paused, confused… This didn’t feel like a cold hard floor, felt soft like a real bed. You moved your head to look down to your body, you were definitely on a bed, fur comforters around you and one draped over you, the scent of cigars, coffee, gun powder and that musky smell brought back a faint memory of a roaring fire. You saw the fire. _‘Where am I now? Am I dead?’_ You wondered. Your hand trailed up slowly to your neck feeling a twinge of pain as usual, when you went to tuck your right leg in toward the other you couldn’t help but feel something tugging your ankle, stopping you from doing your actions. You weakly pulled the comforter off you and saw a chain locked around your ankle and to the bed. The more you looked around the room the more panic set in.  
 _‘Did the resistance get me back? Shit what are they going to do to me? I know this isn’t Dutch’s doing, he wouldn’t leave me naked and chained up...’_   
You heard voices outside the door, you were sure who ever was on the other side was going to come in demanding answers. 

The door handle turned slowly, the muffled voices stopping, the door opened and your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach. Jacob walked in with a sincere smile on his face. Your eyes widened in fear and following Jacob, Joseph. The draught from the hallway sent a breeze over your body, in a feeble attempt at being quick you fought with the comforter to get it over you to cover you. You noticed Joseph take a glance at your body before you could cover up.

Joseph walked over to you.   
“My dear, what an ordeal you have been through. To almost lose your life to the elements. You should see by now, surely, that the Lord has guided you to where you need to be. It is no coincidence that you found yourself here with my brother. He was meant to save you, just as I am meant to save the others. You are here by the grace of God. You’ve been given a gift and you are still not beyond salvation. ...  
John wondered where you had gone, if anything I think he feels something for you. Whether it be good or bad I cannot say. The gates of Eden are not shut to you. You are in capable hands here little lamb. Jacob is a good man, he is strong and a protector. He seldom loses his temper but he is a firm believer in punishment.”

He turned his attention to Jacob who remained stone faced, no expression to show how he felt about his brother’s words. Joseph pressed his forehead to Jacob’s before speaking.

“Brother, I feel it would be best if she remained in this room with yourself from now on. She is still yours to do with as you wish, within reason. I know if anyone can break her, you can. Even without their leader, Eli Palmer, his followers continue to fight, to resist. Some believe that (name) is their saviour. I will go and talk to John, find out what the next step should be. She is the closest thing they have to a leader. She knows where their main base is…..You know what needs to be done.”

Joseph paused looking over to you, your weakened frame barely covered by the comforter. He pulled the comforter over you, covering your body completely. He turned back to Jacob, his face was stern as he confronted his older brother.   
“However, I do not want to hear that she is on the brink of death again. You MUST take better care, she will become one of us, in time. Don’t let your sins get the better of you… Alas, I must leave you now brother, I do hope you take care of yourself… And her. I will see you soon.”

 

Jacob agreed with him, he said nothing in return and Joseph left the room. Jacob turned back to you, from the desk he obtained a bottle of water, he approached the bed. You froze as he approached, memories of your last encounter flooded your mind, panic set back in. At this moment you preferred to be in the hands of Joseph or even John. Jacob saw the fear in your eyes, he was not phased at all at your reaction, if anything he expected it. He placed the bottle to your lips after unscrewing the cap as he had done with the canteen many times before. You would have refused but your body yearned for hydration and you couldn’t resist it. You gulped the water down until the bottle was empty. _‘capable hands Joseph said… Yeah right, does the dick even know what this asshole has done to me? It is no accident I am here, this fucker took me. I need to get back to the resistance, I may have some allies still.. Just how do I get out of here. If he catches me escaping again I… I don’t want to know what he will do to me next time.’_   
Jacob placed the bottle back on the desk, it was crumpled and toppled over. He leaned over, his face was inches from yours, you could feel his breath hot on your neck.

“I trust you have learned you lesson from last time… New rules are needed it seems. You are still my pet, my property. I own you,  
You don’t talk back to me. You speak when spoken to.  
You do what I say when I say.  
You still call me sir.  
Just because you are to stay in this room, it doesn’t mean you upgraded. Luxury such as this is to be earned. You will work harder. You no longer have optional tasks. All tasks are compulsory.   
You will sleep on the dog bed, the chain and collar are not to come off unless I remove it.   
Punishments can get worse than before.   
Obedience is rewarded, defiance is punished. Do you understand pet?”

His voice was low and deep as he spoke quietly. Even after Joseph’s scolding, Jacob was going to keep his routine up.  
You nodded your head to him, he didn’t budge however.  
“Words pet...”  
He said sternly.

“Y..Yes sir...” You replied, barely audible. He heard it though, and that was all that mattered.

“And WHO do you belong to?” He demanded.

You cringed internally, this was humiliating but out fear of punishment you answered him, your body trembled.  
“I belong to..Y..you… Sir.” 

He pressed his lips to your forehead giving you a light kiss, which you assumed meant he was pleased with your answers.   
He could feel you tremble beneath him, having power over you seemed to please him to no end, this was clear in the way he shifted his legs as if he was concealing something, which in turn brought you more fear.  
He got up, pulling away from you and walked to the door, just outside of the door he grabbed something large and brought it inside the room. It was a large rectangle cushion. Like a dog bed, he placed it down beside the bed, adding a pillow on top of it. He began rummaging through a drawer in his desk and pulled out a collar, it was flat and leather with two “D” rings, he brought it over to you and placed it around your neck, locking it with a padlock. He took the chain from your ankle and unlocked it, you were not free of restraints however. He locked the chain to your collar.

“On your bed..” Jacob said quietly, pointing to the dog bed beside his own bed. You slowly and carefully shifted off his bed and slid to yours, your ribs ached. It was not as comfy as his bed but was one hundred times better than the floor you were used to. He knelt down beside you, still holding the chain and leaned over you, pressing his chest against your face, you held your breath as he fiddled with the chain, locking it to his bed. Once he finished he got up and started tidying up his bed.   
The chain gave you some freedom of movement, you could lie down, change directions and sit up. You lay on your side, knees slowly and painfully reaching up to your chest, the pillow under your head, You were suddenly covered by the comforter you were using. You knew this wasn’t Jacob’s change of heart toward you but at least you had some comforts. He began undressing, you diverted your eyes from him. 

“Look if you want, I have nothing to hide. Though I have to say, there is no point trying to cover yourself from me though. While you were out of it I took the liberty of cleaning you up in the shower. Tepid water, used some soap and shampoo. One of the soldiers… She was more than happy to give up hers and a hairbrush... There is no part of your body I have not explored. I redressed your burns, they are healing well considering.” 

His words made your stomach flip, if you had anything in your stomach it probably would have came up. The thought of him, his hands roaming around your unconscious state sickened you. _‘Does this man have any morals at all? It sure as hell doesn’t feel like he does right now…’_  
You shuddered at the thought.  
Jacob had stripped down to his boxers, he looked tired himself, must have been a long night for him. He used a key and locked the door, you didn’t see where he put the key all you saw was him step over you and climb into his own bed. 

“Get some rest Kitten, you will need it.” He said, leaning over and switching off the lamp. You mulled over his words, all of them, it haunted you and was preventing you from falling asleep.   
You just lay still in the darkness, a million thoughts flew through your mind.  
 _‘Joseph is delusional, how the hell does he think that I would ever join his damn family? Jacob is the whole reason I was on the brink of death in the first place. He pushed me so I pushed him right back, he was the one who lost his temper, shows how strong he is. Words was all it took to provoke him. Won’t be trying that again. Escape is going to be so much harder now. I think, if I ever got away from him, I’d book it the hell out of here, screw Hope county. First chance I get I am out of here, fucking army needs to come here not a small team of officers.  
Why does it smell like cigar smoke in here? I have never seen him smoke? Why the fuck does he even care about my health? Is he scared of Joseph? Faith was… For that matter what happened to the other “faiths”? John seems so scared of Joseph too, like when he was “cleansing” me… Joseph is the nicest one out of this fucking family and that is saying something since the guy is fucked in the head. Ugh my head hurts… Maybe I should try and sleep it off. But Jacob is so close right now, what if he “explores” my body again? _’ You yawned quietly. You did want to sleep right now, you wanted to regain your strength and the more you fought the tiredness the more tired you became. It didn’t take too long before you passed out.


	7. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a change but the deputy is suspicious

Your eyes opened with haste, you could hear the bird's morning songs. Your first thoughts was the whereabouts of that creep, Jacob. You say up slowly looking toward his bed. It was empty but the bed was made as if he was still a soldier. You looked around the room, a new coffee cup was added to the desk and his wardrobe open. You noticed a door that was closed last night was open, as you focused and came around from your tired state you heard the water and could now see the steam leaving the room. You figured he was showering and decided to lean against his bed, slowly stretching your legs out. You took a look at your body, you saw all the bruising, your hips were showing old bruising, your arms too and your legs, worst yet was your ribs, to you it looked horrendous. You pulled the comforter around you, once again hiding your body not just from him but from yourself also. You hated to think what your face looked like.

You didn’t notice the water stop, you were too focused on running your fingers through the soft fur of the comforter, deep in thought. Jacob left the room he was in and returned to the main room with only a towel around his waist. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked in his direction, on cue he dropped his towel to the floor. You turned your head away quickly, the pain had returned to your neck from before. Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction.

“Didn’t really think you were the shy type. Last night I thought you were being polite but now...”  
He said as he walked over to his wardrobe.

“Joseph has gone to talk to John today. Figure out what to do with you. Did you know John was a drug addict and a sex addict? I can only imagine what John will want to do to you, who knows, maybe I will let him but that depends on you. Hope they come to a decision, fed up of being in limbo with you.”

He said as he put on boxers and clean jeans. You now looked at him, head lowered almost like a child that has been scolded. You couldn’t help but notice his scarred yet well toned body. He continued talking as he continued searching for a top.

“Do I kill you, do I keep you alive? I hate waiting around for orders, I would rather let you live out the rest of your miserable existence, waste of rations otherwise. Joseph is still pissed at you for killing Faith you know? She was his favourite Faith so far, reminded him of his wife. She was a bit like you in the beginning, didn’t kill anyone but she resisted the project, Joseph convinced her in the end. She was weak though, parading around in bliss fields manipulating the weak minded with her sob stories. Just hope he doesn’t try to recruit another one now, better with the Seed brothers running the show.”

He found himself a black tee-shirt and put it on, his signature camo shirt on top of that followed by socks and his army boots. He stood over your bed and bent himself down to unlock your chain, you shifted yourself as far away from him as the chain would allow, he didn’t seem to mind, he unlocked it and let it drop to the floor. He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge, next to your bed. You began to shuffle away from him when he spoke calmly.

“Stand up and face me.” 

Your breathed in deeply, not wanting to defy him you slowly and painfully got to your feet, you were off balance. It felt like ages since you had last stood on your own feet and it didn’t help that you were clutching the comforter against your body trying to hide it away still.

“Drop it.” Jacob said in the same tone as before.   
You hesitated, the comforter felt like a safety blanket right now, a shield even between you and the monster. Jacob didn’t ask again and snatched the comforter from you, you stumbled forward from the force but you tried to regain balance as he threw it away from you both. Jacob reached out and rested his hands gently on your hips, steadying you. His eyes slowly left yours and trailed down your body. Embarrassment burned your cheeks a shade of red.  
His right hand trailed up to your ribs causing you to flinch, he gently ran his fingers over them. You let out a whimper of pain as he did.

“Yup, you definitely got at least two broken ribs and some fractures.” He said as if he was a mechanic talking about parts of a car that had broken down. A single tear ran down your cheek and dripped onto your breast catching his attention. He looked back up to your face before speaking.

“You think I was too rough on you don’t you? Maybe I did lose my temper but shit, you provoked me Pet. All you had to do was say what I wanted you to and suck my dick and I would have returned the bed and blanket and none of this would have happened.”

You looked into his eyes, in yours he could see the pain and fear. In his you could see what looked like a hint of remorse. He moved his hand from your ribs and rested it back down on your hip softly.

“Kneel down.” He said softly. 

You swallowed hard but did as you were told, he guided you down carefully not to further cause any pain, his hands sliding up from your hips to your shoulders. He picked up another water bottle which looked to have been on the bed under one of his fur throws. He guided the bottle to your lips and allowed you to drink at least a quarter of it before returning it to the spot he took it from. 

“Well you got your bed back, you said what I wanted you to but… I also gave you a blanket didn’t I? I don’t believe you have earned that yet.” He said this as if it was an agreement.

Your eyes went wide and your breathing picked up speed. He didn’t waste no time, he started undoing his jeans and pulled his erect cock out once again. You grimaced and leaned back trying to distance yourself from him, he quickly grabbed your shoulder.

“If you even attempt to bite down I will make sure every rib in your body is broken, there will be no unmarked skin left on you… Now… Lick it” He commanded as he pulled you toward him by your shoulder.   
Your ribs once again felt the pressure and you winced. He placed his other hand on the back of your head and pulled you so you were centimeters away from it. He then let go of your shoulder and grabbed his cock, closing the gap between you lips and the head of it.  
You froze up until you heard him speak again.

“I said… Lick it..” 

You placed your tongue against it, his pre-cum dribbled out onto your tongue, he took control and began rubbing his cock against your tongue, you closed your eyes tight a few tears fell and tried to imagine it was something… Anything else. You began moving your tongue around it slowly swirling your tongue over the top. Jacob let out a soft groan of pleasure, pressing your head down, his cock now pushing passed your lips, he pushed down slowly, your tongue involuntarily slid down the underside of his shaft. He then let you pull your head back up it before pushing you back down again, this time going further down the shaft, you almost gagged but he let you come back up just as you reached the head he pushed you down again this time quicker.

“Mmm… Suck it, Pet.” He moaned out as you once again slid back up it, you breathed in through your nose and started to suck gently. He began moving your head up and down a bit quicker making you suck harder, you just wanted him to finish already. 

“Use that tongue as you suck...” He breathed out.

Another tear rolled down your cheek as you pressed your tongue against the underside of the head, making him groan more. As you got to the tip you swirled your tongue around it again and sucked. You continued to use your tongue to add more pleasure to him as he pushed your head further down each time, you were doing everything in your power not to gag as you felt the head hit the back of your throat. He picked up the pace, bobbing your head down further and bringing you back up giving you a second to lick the head. His grunts and groans grew louder, you sucked harder trying to get him to finish. You silently prayed he would pull out to release his load.   
His cock throbbed in your mouth, his hips thrust more and more forcing his member further down your throat, he grabbed your hair tightly bobbing you up and down at a painful speed and finally he pushed your head down all the way, he let out an animal like growl as his cock twitched and he slowed down, pulling himself out of your throat slowly releasing more of his semen into your mouth, you felt it on your tongue. Tears streamed down your face as he pulled his member out of your mouth.

“Swallow...” Was all he said and you reluctantly obeyed.

He panted and leaned back, releasing your head from his grip. Once he caught his breath he stuffed himself back into his jeans and did them up. You felt ill from what just happened but remained in position. He sat back up and placed a hand on your hair, stroking through it and trailing his hand to your cheek where he gently caressed.

“Good girl...” He said as he continued to gently caress your face.

You didn’t dare move from him, hell this was the only affection you had been given in weeks if not months. Once again your body trembled under his touch which didn’t go unnoticed. He retracted his hand and picked up the water bottle and held it to your lips as before. 

You knew it was still only morning and wondered what he would have you do today, you were so sure he was going to make you work.

He got off the bed and went back to the wardrobe picking up a pair of boxers and what looked like a large sweater before walking back over to you with them.

“Let’s get you dressed then. Shorts first. I want you to hold onto my shoulders and lift one leg then the other. Don’t let pride get the better of you, you are still weak so use me to stabilise yourself.” He said bending down.  
You sighed and grabbed his shoulders as you pulled yourself up slowly, his hand on your undamaged ribs guiding you to your feet, he didn’t stand up fully and was still bent down.

“Okay lift your leg up” He commanded.  
You obliged and he slid the shorts up, repeating the action with the other leg. He pulled the shorts up to your waist, they were a bit too big but he solved that problem by tightening the tie cord in the front. Next he put the sweater over your head and arms.   
You were hoping to have something more on but didn’t dream of asking him, the sweater reached your thighs and was just long enough. You were grateful but confused.  
‘ _Why the hell is he being so nice? Something is up, it must be… Or is this what he wants me to think? He is trying to be sneaky, make me think he is nice so he then abuses the shit out of me again? Or does he feel guilty? Urgh he is so fucking hard to read!’_ You thought to yourself. You were sure something must be going on.

“Lets go get some grub. You need the meat on you.” Jacob called over to you.   
He was at the exit to the room, it was already unlocked and open. He raised his eyebrows at you and then to the door. You stumbled over to him, he grabbed your chain and led you out of the room, locking it behind him.   
He led you to what looked like a kitchen area. _‘Never thought I would be so excited over food even if it is stale bread.’_ you thought to yourself.  
Jacob rummaged around a large fridge and pulled out fresh ingredients. Bacon, lettuce and tomatoes. You stared at the ingredients hungrily. He turned the stove on and chucked the bacon in a frying pan, the meat looked nice and thick. While that was frying he began assembling the other ingredients. Bread, buttered of course, lettuce and sliced tomatoes and once the bacon was cooked he put that on top, placing another buttered piece of bread on top. He cut it in half and placed it on a plate.   
He brought the plate over to you. You had tears forming in your eyes, it had been a life time since you got to eat bacon. You took the plate from him.

“Th..Thank you…. I mean thank you s..sir” You said almost slipping up. You were not given permission to speak but you were raised with manners and even if he is the enemy you felt the need to express gratitude. He made himself the same sandwich and by the time he was half way through his, you had finished yours. He took both empty plates and put them in the sink. He went to a coffee machine and began pressing buttons. You definitely wanted one but you were not about to ask him out of fear of what he would make you do next.  
It was as if he read your mind however. He placed a cup of coffee on the counter beside you and poured himself a coffee. You nodded to thank him again. 

“For the coffee, you are to clean up the kitchen. Just wash the counters and items I used. Then you will follow me to the office.” He said taking a sip of his scalding hot coffee.   
You sighed in relief and nodded. 

“Didn’t catch that pet?” He said looking over his cup at you. 

“Y..Yes sir.” You replied with your head bowed slightly before going to the sink to wash up the dishes and wipe the counters down before returning to your coffee which was the right temperature by now.


	8. Hell no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy grows more paranoid as the brothers plan among themselves

After breakfast you were led to Jacob’s office. He sat at a large desk littered with papers and files of multiple cultists and members of the resistance. You were left to sit on the carpet,your chain attached to his belt and just to prevent you from becoming bored he had given you magazines and old newspapers and a pen, just in case you wanted to fill in the crosswords and other puzzles inside them. You read over old stories and TV gossip, nothing too interesting. Out of boredom you decided to look through a wedding section of a magazine. You got your pen altering the image to how you thought it should look so it would be better suited to your tastes.  
Jacob leaned over to see what you were doing and let out a chuckle.

“A bacon sandwich and coffee and now you’re planning our wedding? And here I thought you hated me.”  
He remarked, leaning back into his chair.

You frowned at the page and turned it over, absent mindedly muttering aloud.  
“Not wrong there… Marrying you would be the ultimate damn torture anyone could do to themselves...”

He let out an amused scoff before speaking again.

“Careful what you wish for heh...Do you want water Sweetheart?” 

You looked over to his direction ignoring the first part of his sentence and only responding to his question.  
“Yes sir. Please”

He patted his leg which was your cue to crawl over so he could feed you the water as always, normally he would just tilt the water but this time he put his hand around the back of your neck gently, this new found affection was throwing you out of what you considered “normal” with him, you grew more suspicious of him. Once you had enough he let you go back to your activities.

It was once again quiet for a while until Jacob’s radio burst into life.  
“Sir, The father has returned and would wish to see you. Where should I send him?”

Jacob picked the radio up, groaning out in annoyance.  
“Send him to my office. Over.”  
He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger sighing and speaking to himself.  
“Now what is he up to..”

The radio came to life again:  
“Sir, he has brought your other brother, the baptist with him. Shall I send him up too?”

Jacob replied to the soldier. “Yeah, send him up too.”

 

You stared over toward Jacob during the conversation, your blood running cold. The last time you were in John’s presence he was going to tattoo you, the time before he was about to drown you and with Jacob’s threat… You couldn’t see anything ending well. He looked up from his radio and over to you.

“What’s with the doe eyed look pet?… Last time you saw all of us in the same room you tried to arrest Joseph. You had guts back then… Then again, you didn’t know who we were really or what we are capable of. Just be a good girl.” He said before tidying up his papers.  
You didn’t answer him, you just tried to brace yourself, last time John saw you, you were strong and rebelling against his tyranny and now you were emaciated and chained to the belt of a brutish ex-soldier.   
There was a loud obnoxious knock on the office door, Jacob called them to enter.

John Seed burst into the room like a child about to see his favourite animal at the zoo. Behind his Joseph walked in calm as ever and once again without a shirt.   
John stared down at you silently, his deep blue eyes burning through you. His silence and staring unnerved you, your stomach turning as your eyes met his.  
You shifted about uncomfortably, pulling the sweater further down your legs trying to just turn yourself into some kind of cocoon. 

John finally spoke, not to you although he never took his eyes from you.  
“It’s true… The beast is tamed. But is she ready to confess?”

Joseph rested a hand on John’s shoulder which snapped John from his daze. Jacob let out a long sigh before answering John.  
“The beast it not tamed, not yet. But she is claimed.”

Both younger brothers looked at Jacob, confused. Jacob got up and walked to you.

“Stand up.” He commanded.  
You shyly took his order and stood up, leaning on his desks for balance. Jacob was just behind you and leaned against you before he grabbed your sweater lifting it up just above the hip where the adhesive bandage was and pulling your shorts down slightly. As carefully as he could he pulled the bandage off exposing your branding to both of his brothers. It looked red but at least it wasn’t infected. John leaned forward to get a better look, you turned your head away from all of them, humiliated.

Joseph was first to comment.  
“Brother, I didn’t know you had done this. I thought you would have mentioned it?”

Jacob replied.  
“It was done the night she thought she could escape. I wanted to test her loyalty.”

Joseph nodded toward him, sitting down on a spare chair. Jacob then returned the bandage to it’s place and pulled your sweater down to cover it again. John had stood back up straight, his finger and thumb against his chin, stroking his own beard.

“Does she attempt an escape now?” John asked.

“Have not given her the chance to. Not like you, ya see.” Jacob replied.

John glared at Jacob as if looks could kill before responding. “Some of us enjoy the game, the tension it makes...”

Joseph interrupted their bickering.   
“Brothers, I believe we are here to discuss (name)’s fate. So let us have a seat and begin this.”

Jacob sat back in his chair, you were made to sit next to him and Johh pulled a chair up to the side of the desk trapping you between himself and Jacob. Joseph sat opposite to Jacob. The three began their conversation.

John started. “Well, as you are aware, there are still members of the resistance who worship her, most of those from my territory in fact. So we need to either eliminate her or make her do something so scandalous that they despise her or the other option is to have her convert them. But Jacob admitted she is not quite tamed yet.”

John turned his attention back to you. He was uncomfortably close to you right now but so was Jacob, you were caught between a rock and a hard place in this situation. As Jacob’s attention was away from John and yourself, John took the opportunity to run his fingers through a few strands of your hair making you flinch away from him, caught off guard by his action. Jacob immediately turned his attention back to you and placed a hand on top of your head before moving his hand back to the desk. John gave you a side glance.

Joseph continued the conversation while this went on. “I believe she is not meant to die yet, Jacob’s efforts should not be wasted. She may be able to convert them but if news spreads from the Palmer family then… It would go sour quick. We need to think hard about this, cover all the bases. Jacob what do you think?”

Jacob drummed his fingers on his desk before responding. “I could have her kill another important person to the resistance or even one of her own. John do you still have that other deputy? I still have deputy Pratt.”

John nodded. “Yes, I still have Hudson, she didn’t almost die on me though but I still have her. Are you suggesting that we get your little pet to take a gun and kill her? What if she turned the gun on us?”

Jacob replied. “I have her conditioned to kill, it’s how she killed Palmer. As soon as she is done we get her tranquillised so we can safely remove weapons from her. She would need to be seen killing both Pratt and Hudson.”

Joseph chimed in. “Have it televised. Broadcast it to every station local. But killing her own wouldn’t make sense to most of her followers, we need something more than that… John, any ideas?”

John looked over to you again, he was deep in thought. “Well we want them to believe she is a traitor… And has been since killing Eli…”

You shot John an icy cold glare, you wanted to get up and punch him, he could see it in your eyes and he smiled in a sinister way.

Joseph clicked his fingers before speaking. “I think I have it… However I do not want to discuss this in front of our little lamb.”

Jacob nodded and stood up. He tugged the chain making you get up too.  
“Back to the bedroom for now pet. I will come and get you after.” He said as he walked you out of the room and down the many halls until you got to the bedroom. He locked you to the bed again, making sure everything was out of your reach. He then left you in the room, locking the door behind him.

You let out a strangled growl of frustration before punching your pillow with your good hand. _‘What the fuck are they planning? I am never going to Kill Hudson and Pratt… I can’t… What if they get their hands on Dutch? How are they going to make me look like a traitor? Surely everyone knows I left the bunker to kill Jacob and was captured right? They don’t think I ran away with him willingly right? Shit what if they do? How come Jacob hasn’t called me deputy since the first day or two I was here? Is he trying to condition me still? Make me forget my loyalties? I will avenge you Eli, I promise. I will take down the whole damn Seed family on my own if I have to.  
I need to get out of here… I need an escape route. I have to warn the others of their plan. Does the militia even know about this compound? I never saw it on any of the maps back at our base. Fuck… What the shit do I do?’ _

After what felt like hours the door unlocked and opened, John walked in which took you by surprise. Your eyes widened, you pulled against the chains desperately. John closed the door quietly and put the key out of your reach.

“Shhh… Still so much… Wrath.” John said as he crouched down just on front of your bed.


	9. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

You backed up against Jacob’s bed as much as you could, John still crept forward. With so many fresh injuries all over your body you knew that John could over power you easily, he probably could before too. You were not the strongest out here after all. 

“What other sins are you hiding I wonder… Pride?” He said as his eyes trailed over your bare legs, you tried to tuck your legs under the sweater.

“Maybe Lust?” He whispered.  
His hand rested on your calf slowly reaching up to the knee his eyes full of lust. You jerked your leg away wincing as the sudden movement jolted the pain in your ribs. 

you clenched your jaw speaking through your teeth.  
“Get the fuck away from me”

John’s expression changed, his eyes now displaying anger. He grabbed her knee hard, his other hand shot out and wrapped around her throat.  
“Careful dear, I was sent here by Jacob, you wouldn’t want to anger him again would you?”  
He hissed, his hand tightened around yur throat. He looked back to the door listening out for a moment. His words cut into you deep, Jacob did say he would let John have you if you disobeyed, but surely you have not done anything wrong to anger him this time.  
John’s hand shifted up your legs to your thighs, his grip on your throat was tightening, you felt light headed.  
He let go of your throat for a moment, he reached down to his belt buckle, he was about to undo it when you and him heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.  
He quickly let go of you and stood up, his hand reached into his jeans and he rearranged his manhood before straightening himself up. The door opened and Jacob stood in the doorway looking at your panicked state.

“John… What were you doing?” He asked calm as ever. John turned around to face Jacob.

“I reached down to ask her if she needed the bathroom or a drink and her wrath got the better of her! She went for me so I had to hold her down. I don’t know how you do it brother.” John replied acting all innocent. 

You narrowed your eyes and parted your lips to speak but Jacob’s reaction told you that it would be best to stay silent. You obeyed the unspoken words. Jacob didn’t even ask you, he just shook his head at you.

“I will give her the benefit of the doubt here. I am the one who always gives her the basic needs, she has come to rely on me only. I am hoping her reaction was an act of loyalty or confusion.” He replied to John.

You looked at Jacob confused. You wanted to scream what had actually happened but you could see that Jacob would take the word of his brother over you. _‘Is he for fucking real? He should know what John is like, he told me himself!’_  
Jacob unlocked your chain from the bed again and pulled you up. You knew the drill by now, you were to follow him to wherever he wanted you to go. After taking you to the on-suite bathroom, he led you down the halls again but this time he turned to go to another hall instead of the office you were at earlier. _‘How many fucking rooms are in this shit hole?’_ You thought to yourself as you were led through another door. 

This room was far different than the others. It had a few large arm chairs, coffee tables and the smell of cigars was strong in here. You could see bottles of spirits on a large counter like a mini bar and a fridge in the corner. There was a pool table, dart board and even a large surround sound system. Opposite the chairs was a large TV. It looked like someone had stuck a bar inside the room and of course one bathroom.  
On one of the chairs, Joseph sat down with a scotch in his hand. _‘I can see why he has “sloth” carved on him’_ You thought to yourself.

Jacob led you to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. You were glad he didn’t offer you one, last thing you wanted was alcohol in your condition and with current company. When he got his drink he led you to a vacant chair and sunk into it, the leather creaked beneath him. He put his drink on the table beside him and picked up a cigar from a tin. He bit the end off and stuck it between his lips before lighting it up. Next to his glass you spotted the ashtray. 

John got himself a drink, you didn’t see what it was but he sat himself in the chair next to Jacobs. You cringed at how close he kept getting. At least Joseph wasn’t like him, Joseph picked up a remote control and clicked the stereo on. John got himself a cigarette and lit it up, you couldn’t help but notice how much “sins” they were committing… _‘Does their followers even know about their down time? Do they confess to the sin after? This is not what I expected from them.’_

Jacob radioed something to one of his men, you didn’t quite catch it above the music Joseph put on but before long a man entered the room with what looked like a hotel trolley full of what people call “finger food”. Plates were placed on the tables between the chairs. You had never seen the Seeds look so… Relaxed. It only made you on edge, you still didn’t know what they discussed. You were not even sure why they allowed you to share their down time with them. _‘Is this like a last night before being executed? No that doesn’t make sense… Jacob wouldn’t give me any time to prepare for death… Unless he wants me to expect it so I panic. If he is doing it… I know it will be painful. Ugh I wish John would stop looking at me like that. Fucking creep._ ’

You felt the chain tug lightly and you turned around to face Jacob, he motioned you to sit yourself between his legs on the floor but facing him. A lump formed in your throat, fearing he may make you pleasure him in front of his brothers… Or get them to join in on making you do something. _‘Shit, is this their down time and I am the entertainment? Please no_ ’  
You hated being in the spotlight anyway but the humiliation would be so much worse.  
Once you were in position and trembling, he grabbed what looked like a miniature cracker with some spread on it from the plate. He then pressed it lightly against your lips until you opened your mouth, letting him feed you the cracker. It tasted heavenly, better than most foods you have had since being here. Next he fed you an apple slice and a grape. You wished you could feed yourself but as usual Jacob was determined to control everything.

John watched on, he looked like something was bothering him. Joseph seemed to be in bliss, listening to the music and enjoying his time while Jacob fed you. At one point Jacob pressed his glass to your lips, automatically you parted your lips to allow the drink to be poured in. The taste of the whiskey brought a shock to your taste buds and you coughed, your ribs aching as you did. _‘What the… Why did I let him give me that? What the hell happened’_  
Jacob used his sleeve to wipe the bit that leaked from your mouth. He turned to Joseph as if he was expecting praise and praise is what Joseph gave him.

“Well done Jacob, I can see your techniques are really something to be admired.” He cooed.

You sat there puzzled about what happened. Did Jacob really condition you again? The mood soon changed when Joseph challenged Jacob to a game of Pool which Jacob accepted. He stood up and passed your chain to John.

“Hold her for me until I win.” Jacob said to his brother before turning to you and speaking again.  
“And you, be a good girl for him. I don’t want to have to dish out punishment tonight. Understood?” 

You nodded but Jacob raised his eyebrows to you. 

“Y..Yes sir.” You said with a whimper. As Jacob went behind the arm chairs to the pool table John tugged your chain.

“Come here.” He ordered. You glared at him then looked over to Jacob who was setting up the table, you crawled over to John. He pointed at the space between his legs and twirled his finger in the motion to turn around. You stopped between his legs and turned around reluctantly so you were sitting with your back to him. John looked up to Jacob and Joseph, Jacob was still setting the table up and Joseph was increasing the volume of the music, their conversation was drowned out.  
John rested his hands on your shoulders, you shuddered at his touch. He began squeezing your shoulders and rubbing them roughly, you sat still, afraid to move.  
His hands slipped below the neck line of the sweater so he was now rubbing your bare skin, his hands kept dipping lower as he reached the front of your shoulders, he continued going lower until his fingers grazed over your breasts, you let out a quiet whimper, he didn’t hear you however. He did keep checking back over his shoulder, watching his brothers. He placed his lips next to your ear.

“You caused me so much trouble a few months ago… Too bad you ran away to Jacob’s territory… I was going to fuck you silly when I got you next.. Almost all of the residents knew I wanted you… I heard them tell you over the radio. I still touch myself to thoughts of dominating you… Seeing you writhe beneath me, pulling on the ropes I would bind your hands and legs with. Your skin glistening with sweat, your eyes giving me that same look you did in Jacob’s room.” He whispered in your ear.

You heard him inhaling deeply before continuing. “I wonder how Jacob fucks you, Tell me , my sweet… Is he gentle or rough, does he get you to cry out? Does any sound pass those luscious lips of yours? I will admit, I feel lust and envy… You are so defiant. I do hope Jacob lets me have you, at least just the once before… Well I don’t want to say any more. If I had you though…” He left his sentence at that as he let out a lusty growl.  
Your body shook at his words, you didn’t know who was worse at this point, Jacob or John. Hell you would give anything to be under Joseph’s care right now, he has shown no signs of perversion toward you or malice unlike these two. How you wished you walked away that night you saw them all. 

You heard Joseph cheer from behind you both, John turned his head right away to look. Joseph looked pleased with himself while Jacob sighed in defeat. John called over to Jacob.

“Well you didn’t win, can’t hand her back to you until you do!”

Jacob scoffed and looked over to his youngest brother. “Oh I will win the next one, trust me.”

John snickered and stood up pulling you with him before approaching the pool table.  
“I have a wager for you then brothers…” John poured himself and both his brothers a drink and handed it to them still pulling you along with him. John took a sip of his drink before continuing.  
“What would you say if I proposed a friendly game...”

Joseph leaned on his pool cue and Jacob took a sip of his drink, they both waited to hear him out.  
John had a wide smile on his face he was beaming with excitement. “ What if we had a little tournament.. Pool and darts. All scores tallied at the end and the winner gets a wonderful prize...”

Joseph shook his head with a smile. “What prize John?”  
Jacob tilted his head waiting John’s reply.

“Winner gets Jacob’s pet here. He who has the highest score gets to keep her. Unless you are too attached to her Jacob?” John said smugly. Jacob was fighting with his internal conflict, you looked at them wide eyed, you were terrified but at the same time this was your chance to get out of Jacob’s dangerous hands. If Joseph won then all you would have to tolerate would be his constant sermons and prophet talk. 

Jacob finally answered John. “So you do have a thing for her… I assumed as much. How much do you want to do this?”

John tensed up, his cheeks almost went a shade of pink. “She has messed up many of my operations, I simply want revenge. I want the revenge so bad.” He replied.

Joseph chuckled loudly. “My dear brothers, do you argue over a woman? A beautiful woman I have to admit. This sounds interesting but I cannot possibly take her from Jacob’s care I feel he has grown attached to her in some way and she to him. Even if he sees her as just a pet, he has put so much work into her.”

John looked at the floor scowling. Jacob piped up.  
“Tell you what John, I will take you on, head to head. If you win you get her for twenty-four hours. The only thing you can’t do to her is disfigure her, severely damage her or kill her. Everything else is on the table. What do you say?”

John mulled it over before extending his arm out to Jacob. “I accept!” Jacob grabbed his hand and they shook on it.


	10. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jacob compete for you. If John wins you stay with him alone for 24 hours if Jacob wins you stay with him.

You stood beside John, horrified at the conversation, You looked to Joseph hoping he would reason with them on your behalf, you were disappointed when he didn’t jump to your defence. Jacob and John clinked their glasses together and drank the contents. Joseph knocked his back and took the chain from John’s hand. John’s expression was that of a puppy who had been kicked.   
Joseph seemed to be forgetting all about his religious beliefs and rules the more he drank. He was a different person here than what you knew, he pulled you into him with the chain and loudly spoke over the music.

“SO let the games begin. The prize is this lovely young woman! Feisty, beautiful, smart, even the pope would sin for this one! Highest score wins. Round one, POOL!” He bellowed. 

Jacob and John got another drink at the bar before going to the pool table.  
Joseph had a look in his eye that caused you anxiety and concern, he held on to the chain and pulled you toward the chairs, you followed him quickly almost stumbling.   
“I have a grand idea!” He said.  
Beside one of the chairs was a duffle bag, you cocked your head to the side staring at it in confusion. Joseph went inside the bag and pulled out some clothes. Definitely meant for a woman. He fumbled around until he found what appeared to be a red garment, you didn’t care much for it, you more concerned about who was going to win. After a few more minutes of Joseph fumbling around he grabbed some clothing and a makeup bag. You didn’t have a chance to question it, he took your left hand and pulled you toward the bathroom with him. 

John and Jacob didn’t notice. They were too engrossed in their game as if it was life or death. 

Inside the bathroom, Joseph had you face the mirror, You looked at your face, how thin and gaunt you looked. _‘How could anyone think I am beautiful like this!’_   
Joseph placed the make up bag on the sink and turned you around. You were stunned by his sudden enthusiasm.

“I want you to know, you can trust me little lamb… But I need you to get undressed and put these on instead”   
He said as if he just asked you to pass him something little. You scowled at him, you didn’t want to defy him especially when all the brothers were around but undress in front of him?

“I will turn around, but if you want Jacob to try harder… You need to do as I say okay darling?”  
He said. You swallowed hard and nodded.   
Although Jacob was worse in your opinion, you still didn’t want the devil you didn’t know invade your body. John is also sadistic and to let another Seed touch you… It sent shivers down your spine.   
Joseph was true to his word, he turned his back to you and you got undressed. Among the clothes he picked out was a matching bra and panties, you took a closer look and they were in your size. _‘How did they know? What the fuck? Did Jacob tell them after taking mine off on the cliff? Why do they have to match?’_ It racked your brain but you had to just put them on, you didn’t want to risk the punishment still.   
You were glad it fit, perfectly though. It was a rich purple with black lace over the top of it, something you would wear for a boyfriend. You picked up the next thing. A red cocktail dress, it had a low cut in the front and straps that just covered your bra strap. It reached your thighs and clung to your body before flaring out slightly. You looked at it in the mirror, you looked like you were about to go to a fancy party not back in that room with those two cavemen.

You tapped Joseph on the shoulder to tell him you were done. He turned around and gasped.

“My child, what a vision of beauty you are! Oh my… We mustn’t get distracted… We need to cover up some of those marks on your face.” He joyously cried out.   
He picked up the make up bag and opened it. He then handed you the make up, leaving you to do what you normally would if you were putting it on.   
You felt conflicted. On one side you LOVED the chance to be treated like a human again but on the other side you knew Joseph was getting you to doll yourself up for his brothers. It felt sickening but what did it matter? Both John and Jacob showed interest even without this crap on your face. Lastly your hair was brushed and left alone.   
Once you were finished dressing up Joseph led you out of the bathroom and toward the pool table where the game was half way.

“Brothers!” Joseph called out. They both turned around to look and you swore you could see their jaws drop. They both looked you up and down slowly. You really didn’t like the looks they had in their eyes. Joseph spoke again.

“Remember, this is what you are competing for…”

Both of them stared for what felt like the longest time. When they returned to their game you noticed the aggression behind their shots as they potted the balls. Joseph took you back to the bar and poured two drinks out, he slid one to you. You just stared at the glass, Jacob always gave you fluids… Would he be pissed? You turned to look back at him but he was so into the game he didn’t notice. You picked the glass up and knocked it back. Joseph seemed all too pleased and knocked his back too. 

You sat on the floor next to joseph but facing the other two brothers who were finally on their final game. A drinking game. So far on just the drinking game Jacob was winning, John was clearly so drunk he couldn’t keep his focus. Joseph who was pretty drunk himself began speaking to you.

“I have to admit… I don’t approve much of their games… Not so much the game but what they are playing for. This is. This is the first for us though, first I have seen my brothers compete over a woman. John… He gives into his sins so easily, he can be so impulsive not like Jacob. Sometimes I feel that Jacob doesn’t believe at all, he has never said it but the feeling is there. But he is our protector, without him we wouldn’t be where we are at all. But (name) the main reason I am willing to overlook their sins tonight… You took my poor young Faith from me. I will forgive but this is the sacrifice you will make, to atone for your sin. The Lord, he is forgiving but punishment must be dealt.”

You didn’t turn to look back at him, you didn’t know how to respond, you didn’t want to. You were scared that anything could trigger anger in him. You knew he was still upset over Faith and her death.   
John pushed his glass away refusing to continue the game. Jacob had won the last round and now it was time to tally up the scores. Joseph brought you over to them and placed your chain in Jacob’s hand as he counted them up.  
You stood by the table shaking, you were terrified to find out the result. John got up and made a run for the bathroom as Jacob stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles. He was a bit drunk but no where near as drunk as John. He could really handle his drink well.  
As Joseph continued added up the scores John came out of the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water before turning on the coffee maker. Jacob took you to the sink next to the bar and grabbed three cups before looking to you.

“I suppose you could have one, you have been so well behaved after all...” He said grabbing a forth cup.   
He poured four cups of coffee making it as everyone liked it. John took his black with sugar, he took his cup to the arm chair and sat himself down, his hand against his head, he was trying to sober up.   
Jacob led you to the middle arm chair and sat himself down, you were about to sit on the floor when he pulled you hard by the chain, you fell onto his lap, he rest his hand on your right hip as you sat on his lap. You didn’t dare move even though you felt incredibly uncomfortable. Joseph finally added all the scores up and sat himself in the other arm chair, he looked at both of his brothers with a smile.

“So, First round, the winner was John, He was first to one-hundred points. Next darts… John was first to make it to five-hundred and then your drinking game where Jacob drank eighteen single shots of mixed spirits and John you only managed seventeen… Our winner by a fraction is…. JOHN. Congratulations!”  
Joseph cheerily exclaimed.

John was grinning ear to ear as he placed another cigarette between his lips.

Jacob leaned over and whispered in your ear.  
“I don’t did try but… A deal is a deal”

You shuddered and cringed.   
Jacob let out a defeated groan and flopped back into the arm chair. 

“So close…” He sighed. You continued to sit on Jacob’s lap, no emotion showing how depressed and terrified you were. What you wouldn’t give to be back at home in front of your TV in your pyjamas watching a movie with some cookies and ice cream. But instead you were treated like property.

John looked over to Jacob. “Well can you pass her to me now? I won after all.”

Jacob let out a growl. “You can have her tomorrow. I want her returned to me when the time is up, or when you have had enough of her.”

The brothers continued to sober up with coffee, you were still forced to sit up on Jacob, fighting to stay awake. _‘I have to be alert… On guard. They can’t be trusted. Come on (name) wake up.’_ It was difficult, Jacob had you in a routine with his early mornings and you were still recovering. You found your head rolling around, catching yourself just before you dropped back toward his chest. He was in a conversation with Joseph, you didn’t think he would notice but he placed his hand across your collar bone and pulled you to rest against him, your head rested against his shoulder. He didn’t stop his conversation, not that you could focus on what it was about. You sleepily opened your eyes to see John, staring at you hungrily, he was still beaming with joy. You turned your head away from him. _‘He is a threat… Jacob is. I got to stay awake… I got to be… Focused. He is … Danger...ous...I got to….’_ You finally couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer, everything was muffled, everything faded to black.

You felt shuffling and movement around you. You opened your eyes to see the underside of Jacob’s face, You were looking up at him, dazed and confused you went to look around, you saw John and Joseph walking down the hall not far from you. You soon figured out that Jacob was carrying you back to the bedroom, John and Joseph vanished it seemed, _‘They probably just went into another room’_ you thought to yourself.  
You got back to the bedroom and Jacob placed you on your bed. You let out a groan as the pressure on your ribs caused pain and discomfort. He reached around to your back and unzipped your dress. You wanted to push him away but two things stopped you, tiredness and fear of his temper. He took the dress off you carefully, he looked back to your body and grunted seeing the matching bra and panties. He grabbed a clean cloth from the small desk in the room and began wiping your face with it, removing the make up. Once it was all off your face he threw the cloth back on the desk, he took another look at you lying down on your back, he seemed to be struggling with something. He sighed and shook his head as if he was answering a question he asked himself before pulling the comforter over you. He then began removing his own attire after locking the door. When he got to his boxers you quickly looked away seeing his erection, you closed your eyes hoping he would think you are asleep.   
You felt him get in to his own bed, you opened your eyes briefly before it got all dark in the room. You could have sworn you heard Jacob grunting and moaning shortly after the light went out but chose to ignore it, even sounded like he was panting. You fell asleep as he continued to grunt and pant in the dark.


	11. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you know who won...

You open your eyes slowly, Jacob was sitting up on his bed, he looked down to you.

“Well… I got to get you prepared for John. I will give you a few minutes to adjust before I shower you. Probably should put something else on you today. Keep the underwear on but a different dress maybe or Jeans… Something presentable, not that he deserves it. I swear he fouled in Pool, it looked like he hit my ball before his own…”  
Jacob said with annoyance in his voice.

You swallowed hard, feeling nervous about the whole thing. Jacob stood up not hiding his obvious morning erection. He continued talking.  
“I suppose it is nothing you don’t deserve. You did piss him off. Oh and pet?”

You looked up meeting his eyes with your own. Before he continued.

“He is sadistic, we all know this. You will be coming back hurting more than you do now… Probably will tattoo something on you, knowing him. Better be tasteful.” Jacob grumbled on to himself as he went through the morning routine of giving you water and dressing himself.

He then got you up off your bed in the normal fashion, the comforter fell off you and once again you were on display to him. He let out a lustful growl but knew he couldn’t act on it now. He grabbed you and turned you around so he could remove your bra and then panties. He ushered you to the shower and removed the collar. It wasn’t like you could run away anyway. Jacob began with your hair, he was being incredibly gentle right now as he lathered it all up and rinsed the shampoo off, you just tried picturing you were somewhere else as his hands lathered up the rest of your body, you avoided his gaze. You had so much on your mind and this was the least of your worries. Eventually after taking his sweet time, Jacob had finished cleaning you up. After drying you with the exception of your hair, he took you to the wardrobe where the duffle bag had now been placed inside. He dug through it and pulled out a pair of leggings and a long yet body hugging sweater. Jacob then passed them to you.

“Get dressed, we have to meet my brothers.” He said flatly. He didn’t seem to like the idea that John was getting his own way again or that he lost. You were not too sure. You got yourself dressed and the collar was placed on you again and he led you out with the chain. You followed him to the kitchen area where his younger brothers sat with mugs of coffee.   
John’s face lit up instantly, he looked you up and down, biting his lip.  
Jacob let out a grunt and handed the chain over to John.

“It begins now. Remember John, No disfiguring, severely injuring or killing her. DO NOT let her escape you. I want you watching her every fucking second of the 24 hours. She is a slippery one.” Jacob growled at his youngest brother. 

John held the chain tightly as if you were going to run away from him. John enjoyed seeing Jacob so annoyed, he decided to push it, placing his arm around your waist and squeezing you toward himself.  
“Don’t worry Jacob, I won’t let her breathe without permission. Right dear?” John cheerily asked. You looked away from him and to the floor. 

The three had their discussions which made no sense to you but before long John made his excuses to want to depart. You cringed inside as he tugged on your chain, leading you to the door. You didn’t look back at anyone in the room. Jacob let this happen and you hated him for it, even more than you already did. _‘After all I suffered with Jacob he just hands me over to his nut job baby brother! Please be careless… Just let your guard down John, let me get the fuck away from you or get killed or something. Anything is easier than this shit. I did EVERYTHING Jacob asked me to and he still handed me to this asshole.’_ You were deep in thought even when John lifted you into the helicopter.   
The ride to John’s ranch was awkward. You went mute and John seemed to be deep in thought himself. 

He hid you under his coat when you exited the helicopter, he didn’t want to risk you being seen. He shoved you into his house and pulled the coat off you.

“Welcome to my humble home. Where shall we begin I wonder… Maybe confession?” He said while smiling at you.

“Not this shit again...” You remarked. You seemed to have found your voice finally and now you were away from the worst of the brother’s your courage had returned.   
John’s eyes lost the amused look he had a moment ago and rage replaced it. He raised his hand and struck your cheek with the back of his hand. It was hard enough to make you stumble.

“You want me to just jump straight to it? To take my revenge against you yes? Oh just say yes.” He hissed.

You remained silent for the moment and John continued, returning to a calmer demeanour. 

“He has your deputies… Both of them. He plans on putting a bullet in one of them today because you are not there. Were you aware of this?”

Your eyes widened and your heartbeat increased. John stood up straight and walked over to you, removing the collar which had you confused. He then approached you with his arms open, he had straightened his outfit up. You contemplated running, but with the peggies guarding the place constantly you knew you wouldn’t get far. 

“ What if the resistance knows you are here? Would you like to return to Jacob?” He said in a completely different tone, as if he was speaking to his followers. You looked at John with worried eyes.

“Yes! I need to get back to Jacob. Please, you got to take me back. I need to see to him!”  
You replied, your face said everything you were feeling right now. You were scared for the lives of Pratt and Hudson, if Jacob had them both then he could be torturing them in so many ways.   
John shook his head at you.

“Did you get that?” He asked, but it was not directed at you, you turned around seeing a peggie with a camera. You turned toward the cultist, confused.   
While your back was turned, John returned to collar around your neck, locking it in place. You did a one-eighty and glared at him coldly, ready to lash out at him.

“What the fuck?” You demanded. John smiled and grabbed your chain once again. 

“You will see, soon enough. Hudson is still here by the way. I just wanted to see your reaction. I could bring you to see her. IF you obey me as you do for Jacob.” John growled his words at you the dismissed the Peggie.

He had a look on his face that made it look like a lightbulb went off in his head, you knew that look and you hated it. John dragged you over to another room, you barely had time to notice anything about the room because the next thing you know you were being pushed down some stairs into the darkness. You hit your injured ribs on the way down and let out a loud cry of agony.   
John began walking down the stairs after you whistling some tune. You held your ribs and looked up at the stairs, the light from behind his casting his face in shadows. You started to crawl away from him but every movement was agony.   
He picked you up harshly from the floor and threw you into a chair, forcing you to sit down. You stifled another cry of agony. Pain forced you not to react even when John yanked your sweater off you. You didn’t know what you could do at this point, breathing in deep hurt you. John grabbed some zip ties, he didn’t warn you he just grabbed your wrists and tied them to the arms of the chair then your ankles. He stood behind you, taking in your scent.

“Hmm, how I have waited to do this, to see you powerless and at my mercy, You have no idea how hard I am right now. But I must try to control myself… I have not marked your sins onto your body for all to see!” John whispered in your ear. You tried to struggled to get free of your bindings when you heard him walk to somewhere just behind you. A bright light suddenly filled the room and John walked out in front of you, holding a tattoo gun. 

You remembered what Jacob said about making it tasteful. You had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be it. You tried again to struggle against your bindings, the more you jerked around and struggled the more your ribs felt the pressure. John sat on the edge of his table watching you struggle and hurt yourself. He seemed so amused.

“Oh… Are you scared of a little prick?” He asked grinning as he approached with the tattoo gun. 

You wanted to bite your tongue but your couldn’t hold it back.   
“Well you have your moments” You retorted angrily. He stopped in his tracks, even he seemed amused by that but still felt the need to threaten.  
“Oh, you poor little thing. How your tone will change...” 

He put down the tattoo gun and replaced it with a scalpel knife. Your eyes widened at the sight and you began your struggling again. He hovered the blade over your left arm on an unmarked patch of skin.

“This will do nicely” He said before pushing the tip of the blade into your skin. You bared your teeth from the pain, John continued his work, twisting and turning the knife as he glided through your skin until he finally finished what he was cutting into you. He poured sterilised water over the new wound on your arm. You saw the word “PRIDE” carved into you.   
You glared at the man before you, hate in your teary eyes. It didn’t hurt like what Jacob did to you but it wasn’t much better. John then picked up the tattoo gun again.   
“Now then, I am going to continue with this. If you feel the need to kick up another fuss I will have to go back to our sharp friend again.” He said with a dangerously calm voice. He turned the tattoo gun on and began writing something on the back of your left shoulder. Over the humming of the gun you heard him continue speaking. “Sin must be exposed so it can be absolved. I was a sinner too once. I sometimes still sin, but I ask forgiveness. You should try saying yes to things for a change… It can change your life.” 

You stared at the floor as you felt another word being written on your body, John finished and wiped away the extra ink before admiring his work aloud.

“hmm perfect… LUST. One last sin to go.” He remarked, walking to the front of you. He saw a space on your chest, just above your breast on the right. He put the gun back to your skin and began writing again.

“You know, after I am done here I was thinking about taking you back to my bedroom.. We still have nineteen hours left you know. I would hate to waste all of our hours down here!” He said as he dragged the gun through your skin. Once he had finished he wiped away the excess ink again and stood back to admire his work again.

“Now this one is your biggest sin… Wrath. And you are full of that. Now will you atone?”

You looked away from him refusing to answer. John let out a disappointed sigh and cut the zip ties from you. You sat put, watching him until he took your chain again and began pulling you away from the chair and back to the stairs. You dug your heels in refusing to go with him, pulling back as hard as you could. He let out an angered growl and grabbed something from the side of the stairs, it was hard like a bat. He swung it into your side casing you to drop to the floor and scream out in pain. He then continued to pull you toward the stairs. This time you did your best to go up them even with the pain.   
Once you got to the top of the stairs he decided to drag you over to the next set of stairs. It was an agonising climb but you made it up them, he then threw you onto his bed. You grabbed your side still feeling the agony he inflicted on you, your arm continued to leak blood from the letters he carved into you.   
John was already removing his belt, Your gaze fell on him and the fact that he was undressing. You knew it was going to happen but if you could delay it as long as possible you would. As you were about to push yourself off the bed, John grabbed your wrists and tied them to his headboard with his belt tightly. You tried to kick him away from you but all you did was give him a sneaky chance to grab your leggings and pull them off you too. Your legs were tied separately on either side of the footer of the bed. Forced to stay open.

You were now just in your underwear at the Mercy of the youngest Seed brother. You were terrified, you weren’t sure if you had healed inside after what Jacob did last. Was John going to do the same? A tear rolled down your cheek as you were thinking the worst. John had just removed his shirt and stopped seeing the tear roll down your cheek.

“There will be more of those I am sure. I never stopped thinking about this moment when we last met.. The moment I would have you lying before me, fearful, teary eyed and begging… So go on… Let me hear you beg me for forgiveness!” John demanded.  
He still had his Jeans on and straddled your waist, his hands on either side of your face, forcing you to look at him. You tried fighting back the tears trying to hold some dignity. John grew impatient and grabbed a small switch blade from his nightstand, he pressed the blade against your collar bone.

“I said… Beg me for your forgiveness!” His tone getting darker.   
You still refused to beg him. He let out a growl and dug the blade into the thin skin just below the collar bone. You let out a loud sob as he did. The blade was not as sharp as the scalpel from earlier, it must have been serrated. He continued to demand you beg him and you kept refusing, earning yourself more deep cuts on your torso, he finally hovered the blade over your injured ribs, it was not like the other times. He was threatening to plunge it in between your ribs.

“Last chance to beg me...” He growled, raising his arm ready to impale you with the knife. You gave in, not able to take much more pain from him. His bedding was already becoming more and more red each time he cut into you.

“PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! I BEG YOU!” You cried out.  
John kept the knife in position, he smirked but wasn’t yet satisfied.   
“No, I want you to beg for my forgiveness. Beg me not to fuck you, Beg that I forgive your sins!” He demanded.

“P..Please, forgive me for the trouble I caused! PLEASE I beg your forgiveness! Please don’t… Don’t fuck me...” You cried out again, the tears flowing more freely, humiliation forcing your cheeks to turn red. 

He seemed to purr at your begging, it really got this man worked up. John couldn’t keep himself from you any longer. He threw the knife away and rid himself of his Jeans and boxers and got back on the bed, he sat between your legs. He took the knife and cut the panties off before doing the same to the bra. 

John didn’t rush into like Jacob did however, he took a moment to feel your body fully, cupping your breasts then pressing a finger inside your entrance. You were not at all wet for him. He let out a growl and licked two of his fingers before pressing them into you, lubricating your entrance. Once he had you lubed up he pressed the head of his cock in between your folds. He kept eye contact during this, you could see the insanity in his eyes you had to look away. 

“No no no, I want you to look at me!” He demanded as he grabbed your jaw and turned you to face him. He began pushing his cock deeper into you, watching your cheeks deepen in colour was something that did it for him. In your eyes he could see despair, sadness and hatred, it was a dream come true for him. You caused him so much problems before you left his region and he wanted to find you to punish you for it. He continued to push down harder until his pelvis met yours. He let out a satisfied groan.

“You are even better than I imagined my dear...” He moaned into your ear before moving his head down to suck on your nipple, biting down softly, increasing the pressure until you let out a quiet yelp. He was much more gentle than his brother, He took his time. You were relieved that he didn’t rip you inside like Jacob did. 

John sped up after what felt like ten minutes of a gentle pace, he still made you keep eye contact with him the whole time, eventually he began pumping you faster and rougher, your ribs felt the brunt of John’s thrusts as the movement you were sure was damaging them further. His pumping became more out of rhythm and just as you thought he was going to explode inside you, he pulled out, his generous amount of ejaculate landed on your skin around your stomach area, you cringed as he continued to cover your torso.

John panted, his eyes not leaving yours.  
“That...Was…. So much better… Than I could have hoped for…If my brother doesn’t want you… I will have you...” He said between pants. He then collapsed next to you. 

“Am I better than him?” John asked, you clenched your jaw and turned your face away from him with a growl. _‘What an egotistical FUCK. I would rather die right now than have to do this again… I hate them! I would be happy to never see Jacob again!_ ’ You thought to yourself. As you lay there you noticed some light snoring beside you. You turned your head to see John already out cold. Now was your chance.


	12. Run free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as dark as last chapter... Maybe? John is passed out and the deputy gets an idea. Will it work out?

You waited a little while to make sure John was completely out for the count before you started planning your escape. You turned your wrists around and pulled, feeling the belt getting looser around your wrists, finally your hands were free. You ignored all the pains in your body, determination drove you on. Quietly you got to the ties on your ankles and managed to get them off too. Relief washed over you when you saw that John was still asleep AND never secured the chain from your collar to anything!   
You picked up the chain quietly making sure it didn’t clink and jingle as you did and got off the bed. Your body ached but fuck this, you had to get out of here. You grabbed your leggings and John’s shirt and exited the bedroom quietly. Once you crept downstairs you put the clothing on still keeping that chain from making noise.   
One thing you did notice was that John never locked the door to the house. _‘Fucking idiot’_ You grinned to yourself. You checked the front window and saw the guards, you knew this would be more difficult than you thought… _‘Fuck...At least this time it isn’t a fucking trap’_ You thought to yourself as you crept over to the back door. Security was thinner out the back and you had more things to hide behind, you tried the door and to your surprise it too was unlocked.

The breeze hit you and all the familiar smells of the area brought back better memories than the ones in Jacob’s territory. The air was warmer down here too making your life that much easier as no one would spot the mist from your breath. You crouched down and crept behind a log pile, there were at least three guards here. Next you crept along the ranch fencing, keeping as low as you could, You were successful at remaining hidden as you went toward the river, you had to go South to avoid the snipers.   
You reached the river and decided to follow the river East and find your way to Fall’s end to see Nick and Jerome, they were your only hope, they were the only ones you could trust to hide you. It wasn’t an entire day away at least but you would have to steal a boat if you wanted to get there quicker. You followed the river until you reached the board walk with a boat attached, You saw the amount of men there, not too many but still too many to take out without weapons. You wanted to be silent. You sighed to yourself knowing you would have to find a way to sneak passed, you were still way too close to John’s ranch for your liking and taking a break was not an option.

You got a brain wave, you picked up a rock and as hard as you could threw it northwards. It echoed as it hit a barrel of something. You ducked back down. Crawling under the docking area, just as you hoped, the men turned their guns toward the sound, you ran passed and kept going East. You had no time to get the boat, you just had to keep going.   
Without shoes on your journey was a bit harder, stones and sticks dug into your skin, sometimes making you trip but you still pressed on. Your stamina was lower than normal from the weeks of abuse but determination forced your legs to keep moving. By now your body was screaming out from the constant pain, new cuts most likely getting infected. 

You reached the part of the river where a smaller river connected to the main river, you knew if you went North and followed it to the bridge and went East then you would be at the Aviation in no time. You allowed yourself a moment to rest to catch your breath, you would have sat longer but something felt wrong, you felt like you were being watched… Followed even. You dragged yourself up, the chain was weighing you down but you had to keep going. For the resistance, for Eli, For Deputy Hudson and Pratt and for yourself. Freedom was so close you could taste it.  
You reached the bridge andcheered internally, daylight was starting to fade so you had to move now. You ran under the bridge after crossing the river being careful to not be seen by peggies who may be above on the road.  
Once in the tree line you were overjoyed to hear the sound of a plane in the distance, sounds like it just landed or was taking off. You were in the last rows of trees, you could see the runway and building, you opened your mouth seeing Nick in the distance getting ready to charge through the dense bush in front of you.

Your cries for help never came out.  
A hand wrapped around your mouth and another around your arms pinning them to your waist, you and the attacker fell to the floor, you were on your left side, the taste of freedom turning to ash in your mouth. Nick turned to face the trees, he thought he saw something but shrugged.

“Did you think you were free?… I am impressed kitten” You heard that familiar voice whisper in your ear as you struggled to see passed the bush directly in front of you. You let out a muffled scream. Jacob rolled you onto your front and forced a rag into your mouth. He grabbed your arms and zip tied them behind your back. You spat the rag out and a sharp scream ripped through your throat, it lasted less than a second as Jacob kicked you in the right shoulder, you were sure he dislocated it from the pain. He then dropped a knee on your back and put his hand over your mouth again, his other hand grabbed a radio.

“I got her. She led us straight to ‘em. Rye and son’s Aviation… In three minutes, light it up. Get Fall’s end surrounded, that is where Rye will go next if he survives. Destroy every plane except Our own. Over.” He said on the radio before getting off you and picking you up keeping his hand over your mouth.

“I didn’t think you would get here… Honestly, thought you would succumb to your injuries or pass out. Well done, you are not so weak after all. You got out without John even noticing, had men watching you all this time, since you left the ranch. You don’t like leaving tracks, I will admit.” He said as he carried you through the trees and to the road.   
You wanted to struggle and fight, especially after the threat looming over Nick and the town you once saved. Jacob brought you over to a Jeep and put you in the back, he climbed in the back with you.  
You heard John’s voice in the front.  
“You should have just said yes. It’s a shame, I like the Rye family but you just led them to their doom.”

Your eyes widened in fear, Jacob kept his left hand on your right hip and turned to his brother.  
“Just get us home. You fucked up, the twenty four hours is over early. You were not supposed to actually fall asleep!” Jacob scolded.  
John went silent and started the car and pulled off back toward the ranch, you could just about see out of the windows and heard aircraft overhead. 

“Let the fireworks begin” Jacob said facing you with satisfaction. Your heartbeat quickened, you saw an orange glow in the mirror followed by the sounds of explosions. 

“NO!” You screamed trying to sit up quickly. Jacob held you down, you were in blind panic, you fought against Jacob’s strength pushing his hand off you as you struggled and sitting up with difficulty, you looked out the back window seeing the smoke and fire.

“NICK! KIM! NO!…” You looked back to Jacob and John, tears pouring down your cheeks as you screamed hysterically. “YOU BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU!? FUCK YOU! YOU COLD HEARTLESS FU-” 

You never finished your sentence. Jacob placed a cloth over your mouth and held it in place for a few seconds until you started seeing dots in your vision, it faded slowly as did all the sounds around you. The last thing you could hear was the humming of the Jeep as it drove back to the ranch.

….

You opened your eyes slowly, your vision was fuzzy, you looked around only to find yourself back in Jacob’s room, on your bed with a comforter over you. You groaned sitting up, your shoulder exploded with pain and you gasped. Your memories came back to you. John, Jacob, Nick.. The explosions… Oh God the explosions… You stared at the fire that was burning brightly in the hearth, tears fell down your cheeks again. _‘What have I done? Nick… Kim… The baby? Did they make it out? Please God let them be safe!’_   
You sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire, the more you stared at the fire the more the tears fell. In the flames you saw the faces of the Rye family, the planes. Your mind hallucinated audibly, you swear you could hear Kim’s screams as flames surrounded her. Of course this was impossible as you were no where near them.   
Only the Seed brothers would know if they got out alive. You were determined as hell to get an answer too. Your throat was sore, you hadn’t had a drink since you left this place yesterday. _‘Why didn’t I drink? I was next to a river… I even stopped by the river. Why didn’t I think to take a drink at all? Even in John’s place I had a chance when he was sleeping. ..What the hell is Jacob doing to me?!’_ You felt guilt, helplessness and isolation and worst of all, self-loathing. You felt weak, relying on Jacob for everything… What was happening to you? You grabbed the comforter feeling it rub against your bare skin, you had no idea how long you had been without clothes, your hair was damp again. You held the comforter to your face and sobbed into it, your hitched breaths causing pain in your ribs.


	13. You still belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may disturb some readers. I don't know. This is short so the other can be longer.

After calming yourself down you noticed jeans, bra and panties and a tee-shirt with a hooded jacket, socks and footwear. They looked too small for Jacob and too feminine. You shakily tried moving over to them. You just about got there when you felt the collar tug. You looked back to see the chain holding you back, you stretched your left arm out, the fresh cuts stinging as you did, you managed to grab the bottom of the jeans and pull it toward yourself. You dressed yourself quickly and remained seated on your bed. Worst part was waiting, waiting to know the Rye family’s fate and what Jacob would do to you for your actions. 

It seemed like forever but the door finally opened and the ex-soldier walked through it. He didn’t comment on the fact you were dressed he just grabbed a water bottle that was out of your reach and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted his leg which you learned from before was his signal for you to approach him. You cautiously crawled over to him feeling every pain in your body. He he gave you water in the same fashion as before. You were too scared to look him in the eye at this point.

“You did well in Holland Valley… You moved stealthily, John’s guards didn’t even detect you… Your idea to stay by the river was well thought out… We were hoping you would lead us to your allies. However, you still again attempted an escape.” Jacob spoke softly.

You swallowed hard and forced yourself to make eye contact, tears pricked your eyes once again.  
“I...I’m sorry… I was scared! John was hurting me and I wanted to be f..far away from him. Please, please don’t hurt me again! I’m sorry!” You begged. 

Jacob let out a long sigh before getting up and unlocking your chain from the bed. He tugged you toward the door after letting you put on the jacket and sneakers. He silently led you through the halls again and outside to the yard. It was just starting to get light, the mountain tops in the distance were glowing from the orange hue of sunset, the birds chirped around you. Jacob led you to a clearing in the yard where there was nothing but concrete floor and two cinder blocks on the ground. Jacob brought you near the blocks then forcefully shoved you down onto the floor. You fell on your ass with one knee tucked under you. You shakily looked up to him to gauge his emotional state, you wanted to find out what was next before he acted it. But as usual he remained stone faced.

Jacob picked up a sledgehammer and your heart pounded inside your ribcage, you thought it was going to break out. Jacob pointed at the cinder blocks.

“Put your ankles on there, one for each foot.” He said coldly while holding the hammer. You trembled violently and it wasn’t from the chill in the air. You tearfully shook your head but the look in his eyes, it was dangerous. You couldn’t find the courage to move your legs. Jacob growled and clicked his fingers, on cue one of his men rushed over to you and grabbed your ankles and put them on the cinder block, the man was wincing in anticipation. You froze. _‘Is… Is he really going to break my legs? They will never recover! I will never recover!’_   
You closed your eyes tight before taking in a deep breath.

“NO PLEASE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN! I … I CAN’T BE WITHOUT MY LEGS! OH GOD… PLEASE JUST KILL ME! I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE!” You pleaded.

Jacob lifted the sledgehammer, You looked away, you were trying to pull your legs free but the man had a good grip on them and your torso and arms were damaged as it was. You held your breath waiting for the excruciating pain.

**_THUMP_ **

The sledgehammer hit the concrete instead, inches from your left leg. You slowly looked back to see it resting on the ground and your legs both fine. The man let go of your legs and you tucked them under you, your mind was in a haze, you thought he was actually going to do it.   
Jacob tossed the hammer away from you both then dropped on one knee, he pulled out a revolver from his belt, his other hand grabbed your throat.  
You didn’t get to yelp or make a noise as he pressed the gun against the top of your head, his actions were so fast and rough, you shook violently under his grasp. His voice deepened…

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT HUH? RATHER BE DEAD THAN HERE WITH ME?! ABANDON EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR! WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS?” He bellowed as he pushed the gun harder against the top of your skull, his grip on your throat was enough to hurt but not cut off oxygen.

You cried and tried to pull away begging.

“NO PLEASE! STOP! I BEG YOU PLEASE DON’T!”

He continued shouting into your ear.  
“I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THE WEAK, YOU ARE NOTHING YOU ARE WEAK. YOU WANT TO BELONG TO ME DO YOU? WHY WOULD I WANT ANYTHING AS PATHETIC AS YOU?!”

You begged again your cries becoming more desperate knowing he was one finger away from ending your miserable existence.   
“NO NO PLEASE… I.. I BELONG TO YOU… I WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO YOU! I AM SORRY!” You screamed.

He didn’t respond, you heard a click from just above you and for a second everything stopped. He had pulled the trigger but, it was an unloaded gun. He let go of your throat and dropped you back to the floor where you crumpled and fell to your side, crying, shaking and if you had anything in your bladder you would have wet yourself. 

Jacob got back to his feet, he looked down at you and spat on the ground not far from you.

“Don’t you forget it Kitten.” He said with a smirk on his face. He knew he had you in a mental state he could work with right now. He ordered two of his men to take you back inside and to the bedroom, giving one man a key. 

The men obeyed and took you back inside, pushing you to your bed. You remained frozen, almost fragile even as they clicked your chain into place and locked you in the room alone again.


	14. Tender moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as intense but more mind games

You broke down. _‘Why me? I should never have come here! I just wanted to be a cop, make the world a safer place for everyone… We should have gone when Joseph told us to, now look at us. Separated and broken. I wonder if they are treating the others like this? Do I stand better chances with John?’_

The door flung open, you didn’t even hear it unlock, Jacob left the door open, he was carrying some sort of box with him. As he approached you, you backed away into the furthest corner you could, looking at him made every fear you had come to the surface. You were convinced this man was the purest evil out there. He beside your bed, looming over you.

“Stand up” He ordered. 

Normally you obeyed him right away but you were too scared to move. He sighed in annoyance. 

“Stand up NOW!” He demanded.   
You knew you had to move, he was acting more threatening than normal. Once you got to your feet he placed the box down on the nightstand. He then grabbed your right shoulder, you parted your lips ready to plead for him not to hurt you again but before you had the chance he jerked your shoulder in very few movements and reset it from the dislocation. You let out a small cry as he did from the pain. It already felt better. He grabbed your jacket and removed it then the tee-shirt, all the cuts on your body were an unhealthy red. 

“Sit on the bed for a moment” He ordered but in a calmer tone, pointing to his own bed.   
You shyly looked at his bed before he pushed you toward it. The chain didn’t let you get too far, you had to shuffle up the bed a bit to stop the pulling. Jacob bent down a bit after opening the box which looked to be a first aid kit.   
He grabbed a clear bottle and poured it onto some cotton cloth before pressing the saturated cloth to your wounds, he pressed on the wounds and rubbed them, scraping some of the dried blood off. The stuff stung like a bitch and made you wince, he did this to every cut John had made on you, the worst pain was the one on your arm that read “pride”.   
The whole scene was silent and awkward, well you thought so anyway. You couldn’t hold your tongue any more, you had to ask him something. Well a few things, you could already feel the tears coming. 

“D..Did Kim and Nick survive?… Sir” Your voice was so quiet you were not sure if he even heard you. He continued cleaning your wounds taking the longest time to answer.

“Yes… Led our men to Fall’s end. The town is under our control again” He answered coldly. You raised your eyebrows, the relief washed over you. You were more than satisfied with his answer, you didn’t push it asking more questions. 

“Done… Get dressed, I have something to show you.” Jacob said as he unlocked your chain after packing away the med kit. You did as you were told and followed him out of the room when commanded to. He brought you to the room that resembled a bar, he made you go first and the first thing you saw inside the room was John and Joseph. You turned around wanting to leave but Jacob blocked the door. 

“Going somewhere?” He asked as you rested your hands against his chest.   
Your eyes were wide with panic, you looked like a deer caught in a trap with wolves closing in. You felt like it too. You whispered to him, it could almost be mistaken for a deep breath it was so quiet.  
“Please…”

Jacob put a hand on your now fixed shoulder and spun you around, pushing you into the room. John was the first to speak to you.

“It almost… Almost looks like, you don’t want to be here. Are we really that bad?” He said with a sadistic grin on his face. 

Joseph picked up the TV remote and waved Jacob to come in quickly. “Sit, it is going to be on again soon.” He remarked.   
Jacob pushed you to the arm chairs and sat you down on the floor between his legs as he sat in the chair. You looked at Joseph and the TV confused, John just had a huge smile on his face. 

On the TV:  
*You saw the chapel in Holland Valley, the camera panned around the outside then it cut to the inside where John stood, facing his followers, a bible in his hand.   
_“We are still being seen as the enemy, There are those in the resistance who want to stop you from reaching the gates of Eden! We have a special announcement for you. One of the resistance’s leaders has changed, she has joined us. She has not yet atoned but she will. Here is a clip of our newest addition.”_

The screen faded to black, next you could see yourself in the scene, inside John’s house and facing John. On the TV John spoke _“What if the resistance knows you are here? Would you like to return to Jacob?”_ John sounded so worried for you on the screen, as if the resistance were coming to get you. The camera zoomed in on the mirror behind John showing your panicked face.  
 **“Yes! I need to get back to Jacob. Please, you got to take me back. I need to see to him!”**

The camera cut back to John in the chapel. _“The once Deputy (names) has left the enemy, knowing who they really are. She has fallen in love with my eldest brother and I couldn’t be happier. Is that wedding bells I hear? We thank her for disclosing the heart of our enemy’s operations. Without her, we wouldn’t be as strong as we are.”_ The camera cuts to a view from a plane, the plane headed toward Rye and son’s Aviation, the bombs dropped and everything was ablaze and covered in thick smoke. The scene finally faded to black.*

You stared at the TV stunned. You were speechless, it was as if everything was planned from the beginning. You didn’t move, you couldn’t. Your blood ran cold. 

John laughed and began a conversation with Joseph.   
“I think that was one of the best videos I have done. That footage was gold.”

Joseph beamed. “You chose your words so carefully, it is perfect, all her own words, you could tell it wasn’t forced either. I didn’t doubt you for a second, you have a talent for this brother! I am indifferent to the final scene but it really paints the picture. What do you think Jacob?”

Jacob was leaning forward, stroking your hair, he continued this as he spoke. “I honestly have to say… I loved it. It all lined up so well. None of her friends will try to rescue her now. Makes our jobs easier. The next step needs to be something drastic top this broadcast.”

The colour had drained from your face. You were now alone. Your friends… Your allies, they would despise you for this and there was not a damn thing you could do about it now. You truly alone in this world. Isolated from everyone you ever cared for. 

Joseph was the next to speak, answering Jacob’s question.   
“Pregnancy… I am willing to bet that you, Brother have acted upon your lust for (name)?”

Jacob shifted in his seat, his hand rested on top of your head.   
“I might have.”

Joseph sat forward.   
“How long ago?”

Jacob leaned back, his finger and thumb stroked his beard.  
“Well the day I captured her, about a week after too. So from the first time it must be about five or six weeks ago.”

John sat forward with a smile on his face.  
“So perhaps she is already pregnant?”

You lifted your head, looking straight ahead then at the inside of your left arm. You had an implant put in not long before joining the police force, you wanted to make sure you were protected if you ever met someone. You didn’t want a baby at this point in your life so made the decision for contraception. You knew you wouldn’t be pregnant.

Jacob answered John. “I don’t think she is, many women will not be fertile in highly stressful times and if she was she would have lost it. Look at her, she is malnourished, broken and in no shape to become pregnant.”

Joseph let out a hum then cleared his throat. “Well for that I am most glad. We can’t have her become pregnant, not out of wedlock. It is against the Lord’s plan. We cannot have a bastard child in the family. So let us make sure. Jacob, we will make sure you get some pregnancy tests in the next few days. We also need to think about her health. She has suffered a great ordeal in the last weeks, perhaps brother, you could increase her meals. We don’t want her looking like a skeleton and broken if she is to appear to be one of us. If she is to become pregnant we would need to arrange a wedding between the both of you right away.” 

John let out an aggravated grunt.

“Something the matter John?” Joseph asked.

John furrowed his brow. “She is closer to my age than his. I believe we should marry her to me. It is more believable than the old man!”

Jacob growled. “You fucking kidding me? After all I have done with her? All the time I spent with her? You had her less than a night and think you deserve to keep her for the rest of your life? You would probably kill her before the year is out. You didn’t even clean the lacerations you made on her skin! She would die from violence or infection with you. Didn’t you almost drown her in the cleansing?”

You stared at John, his face started going red from anger. Jacob tightened his grip on your chain, you felt him pull it lightly toward himself. _‘Fuck they are fighting over me? I won’t be getting pregnant any time soon so there will be no damn marriage.’_

John snapped back at Jacob. “You almost killed her yourself! Hypothermia ring a bell? You even broke her ribs and dislocated her arm. You starve her for your own amusement!”

“ENOUGH!” Joseph roared over John. John backed down right away almost cowering from his brother. Jacob didn’t seem bothered at all by Joseph’s bellowing.

“John, our eldest brother deserves this, he is the one who stopped her in her tracks, because of him an important member of whitetail militia is dead. He has protected us for so long. If he wishes to marry this little darling then he will. I want Deputy Pratt to be the next example of what rebelling against us does. As for Deputy Hudson, she either confesses and atones or she meets the same fate as Pratt. We must help God stop the rebellion. Do I make myself clear?” Joseph stated clearly what he wanted.


	15. Only you~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a long one. Sorry guys

Your mind ran to Staci Pratt, he helped you escape before, maybe you could help him? Your mind then wandered to this morning where you were on the verge of having your legs crippled or being shot. _‘What use am I? I would probably get him killed… Ugh I am so useless!’_

Jacob shook you out of your thoughts. “Well Pet, time to feed you up. Don’t want to start too quick. You know what happens to those who are starving but eat too quickly...” He left it at that. John and Joseph once again said their goodbyes to their brother. 

Jacob took you to the kitchen where he fixed you up a bowl of mixed fruits all chopped up. You stared into the bowl silently. He started making himself some concoction that looked like soup. He turned back to you, seeing you not eating.

“Whats the matter? Want me to feed you?” He asked with a laugh.

You looked up from your bowl and at the table it sat upon. 

“Why...” You began, so quiet it was like a whisper. Jacob stopped what he was doing and walked over to you, trying to hear what you were going to say.

“Why what?” He asked genuinely curious.

“Why are you… doing all this to me?” You replied.

Jacob scratched his beard and gave one of his warm smiles. “At first it was sex. Having you chase me, come for me… It excited me and for me to defeat you on that cliff, heh… I found it arousing as hell.” 

“So why not kill me or leave me there after? Why did you.. T..take me? Why kill Staci?” You asked.

“Couldn’t say. Perhaps I wanted to tame you. Joseph didn’t want you dead but I didn’t want you running around free to fuck more of our plans up. What is with the questions? You know the rules by now. You speak when spoken to. Do I have to remind you of what happens when you break rules?” Jacob said threateningly.

You didn’t answer him, you stared at the table silently. _‘ Looks like this is the only person who is going to be in my life… Should I just give up? Even when I don’t do anything wrong I get punished…_ ’   
You swallowed your fear and spoke again.  
“Even when I don’t break the rule I get punished… Doesn’t matter what I do, you are only going to torture me and find new ways to do it.”

Jacob’s eyebrows were raised. He gave you a puzzled look, standing beside you he rested his palms on the table leaning down to it. “You obey and you don’t get punished. You know this”

You narrowed your eyes. “Not true… That day, I obeyed you. I sat in your office. I didn’t fight when you and your brothers talked about me.... I obeyed you in the… Whatever room where you gave me to John for twenty four fucking hours… I obeyed Joseph and changed on command. I did .. EVERYTHING you told me to do! You still punished me. You expected me to escape John and for it you punished me. You hurt my friends. You three turned all I had against me. Because of you, I have n..nothing and no one!”

You clenched your jaw feeling the tears return. You tried to put on a brave face, the emotional trauma was finally catching up with you. You turned to face away from Jacob, you had enough of him watching the anguish on your face. Jacob placed his hand on your shoulder then the other on the other shoulder.   
He breathed out deeply. “I was drinking and it was all for fun. I didn’t expect to lose. We discussed what would happen to you when you passed out on me. You could have stayed beside John instead of running away. But, kitten… You are not alone. You have me… I mean, you have all of us. We are going to be family soon”

“Family?” You asked wearily? Ignoring his other excuses, you tilted your head to look up at him properly.

He leaned right over and brought his face down and his lips met yours, Your nose was buried in his beard, your neck was awkwardly angled. You froze in place as his lips were tenderly pressed against yours. You didn’t know how to react. _‘Is this another mind game? Is this how he handles questions he doesn’t want to answer?’_ You thought to yourself. He finally pulled his lips from yours and stood back up straight. As soon as his lips left yours you dropped your head down so you were looking at the table again. He gave your shoulder a light squeeze and went back to his soup he was preparing.

“Now eat.” He commanded as he went back to cutting things up to add to his pot of water. You were left in a state of confusion, you were hungry though. It was pointless to starve yourself further. 

 

After the late lunch he led you back to the office. You went back to your magazines, some newer ones were added. You went back to the one that had the wedding dresses, remembering that’s where you hid the pen. When you turned to the pages you were confused. The wedding dress pages had been torn out carefully. You looked over to Jacob’s desk then shook your head. _’ what the hell would he want with that? He wouldn’t. Possibly John or Joseph.’_ You thought to yourself before burying your nose in the magazines, reading the stories and doing the puzzles. Nothing exciting but it killed time. After about an hour or two you looked up from your activities and saw the music box in Jacob’s hand, he was staring at it as if he was contemplating something. Already you felt the effects of it, you gasped and put your hands over your ears and closed your eyes. _‘No no no he is going to make me kill someone again! Please no!’_ You shook your head rapidly. Jacob looked over to you then back to the music box. He was pleased it still worked on you, this made his decision easier. He walked over to you and wound the box up.

You kept your hands over your ears and buried your face into your knees. Once the box was set up to go he opened the box and put it on the floor. He grabbed your hands and pulled them from your ears, holding them tight. 

“Shh, you know what you have to do. To survive” His voice faded out as everything went red.

You were in a dream like state, you saw men pointing guns at you so you grabbed a gun close to you and fired, they vanished into red haze. You followed the halls and maze of this place, determined to reach the end to get out of this place. You grabbed a better gun and continued to shoot threats that vanished as you did. At the end of the maze by the door was one last enemy, he held a pistol up to shoot you, you stopped then raised your gun and fired. Instead of a red haze or smoke, blood came out. Just as you got to the door it all went black.

You awoke a few hours later back on your bed still fully clothed. You lay still and looked around confused and dazed trying to recall memories. _‘I was sitting in the office… The last word of the word search was “bracelet” or something… Jacob he… THE MUSIC BOX! Shit what happened… Think. Come on...’_

Images of Pratt’s face flashed in your mind. He was holding something, it looked like a gun. You gasped realising what you might have done.

The bed behind you creaked and Jacob sat up.   
“You’re awake. Good to see. Come, have some water.”

You turned around and stared at him doe eyed.  
“Who did I kill?!” You questioned.

“No one important. Now come, have something to drink.” Jacob replied.

You sat up fearing the worst. Jacob grabbed the water bottle and waited for you to come to him. You did end up going to him because of your thirst. He gave you the drink and when you had enough he put the bottle out of reach again. He stretched and yawned. You noticed he was shirtless, his jeans still on but no belt. 

“Come sit up here.” He called to you. You eyed him wearily.

He pointed to your collar. “You’re not chained up. You can get up, so come on. Sit up here with me.” He said, patting the bed beside him.   
You looked to make sure he was telling the truth before shyly climbing up onto his bed, sitting at the opposite end of him. You didn’t know what to expect from him. Another form of abuse? More torture or some of that weird affection he occasionally gives you?

He brought his knees up and spread his legs. “Come sit here and turn your back to me.” He said with a soft and gentle tone.  
You swallowed hard unsure whether to do what he said, there may be consequences if you didn’t though, you hesitated a moment too long.

“I’m not going to hurt you, just come here and turn your back to me. Trust me.” He said, he sounded a little saddened that you were so unsure of him.   
You sighed and crawled over to him sitting between his thighs with your back to him, you stretched your legs out, his were bent and his knees were just reaching up to your ribs.  
You jumped when he put his hands on your shoulders, he squeezed them and began rubbing them roughly. You closed your eyes tight going ridged from his attempted massage, he must have felt the tension so opted to go more gentle. He then stopped. You stayed still not daring to move.  
You felt him tug the bottom of your tee-shirt and lift it, slowly lifting it over your head. _‘What’s the point in fighting him, nothing he hasn’t see before. Besides he would only rip it off me otherwise.’_ You thought to yourself as you justified not stopping him.   
You felt his warm and calloused hand on the back of your bra, you tensed up as he unclasped it and pulled it gently from you, discarding it on the floor with your shirt. 

His hands were placed firmly on your shoulders once more and he began rubbing them again, only this time more gently, using his thumbs to get in the knots that were in your muscles and tissues. You both hated and liked it at the same time. His tenderness you enjoyed and this was the most affection you had had from anyone in so long maybe even ever. He massaged over the back of your neck loosening up so many stiff joints, those nights in the cage that caused you the crick in the neck caused them but slowly he was massaging the pains away, his thumbs softly grazed over the skin where John tattooed “lust” on the back of you. Jacob’s hands slowly made their way lower, he was very gentle when it came to your damaged ribs. He pushed you more forward until you tucked your legs under you and crossed them. Slowly and gently he pushed you down on your stomach where he straightened your legs out and brought your arms down by your sides. 

“Shhh now Kitten, lets take away some of those aches and pains.” He mumbled in your ear. 

You knew you should be uncomfortable right now but after so many weeks of abuse, you couldn’t bring yourself to reject any tender moments where you were being treated like a person at last, even if it was by your captor’s hand.

He placed his hand under the hem of your jeans and pulled them down slowly with one hand while still massaging your lower back with the other hand. You had a moment of fear as you felt your jeans come off you fully and now you were just in tight lacy panties.   
His hands continued to work magic on your joints, even your leg muscles felt relaxed. He was careful while massaging your arms not to aggravate any injuries, he even admired the scar from where his bullet skimmed you the day he took you. He stopped momentarily and shuffled around behind you. You wanted to turn around and look at what he was doing but when you went to look you felt his hand back between your shoulder blades. 

Once he had worked all your joints and muscles he slowly turned you over so you were on your back. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked you over from your face down to your legs, you watched him intently before noticing his jeans and boxers had been removed. The memories of the last two times he had taken you flooded back, the pain he caused. Your anxiety grew, even more so when he grabbed the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down, keeping eye contact with you. You looked into his eyes trying to reach out to him in some way.

“P..Please don’t” You whispered trying not to anger him.  
Once your panties were off he gently placed his hands on your hips, rubbing the now healing branded skin. It wasn’t painful any more at least. Well not as painful. His fingers traced across the top of your thigh and toward your folds, his eyes left yours as he looked down to what he was doing. You wanted to clamp your legs shut but could feel his knee blocking you from doing so. His finger dipped between your folds and he found your sensitive nub which he pressed on lightly, rubbing it so delicately it almost felt like he wasn’t touching you until he pressed a little bit harder. You wanted to stop him, reach out and grab his wrist, but what good would that do? You knew too well what happened when you tried to disobey or stop him. 

His finger left your clit and trailed down to your opening. You felt betrayed by your body as his finger pushed in with little resistance. You could feel yourself getting involuntarily wetter, so could he.  
He stopped and pulled you up so you were sitting, he was on his knees. You looked away from him as he picked you up, cupping your ass as he did and sat you on his lap facing him. You could feel his erection pressed against your clit. He shuffled to the edge of the bed where he lifted you once again. You were worried you would fall so wrapped your arms around the back of his neck to get some stability. You felt him lowering you again but this time there was that familiar pressure against your opening. You let out a gasp as the head slipped in much easier than the last times, he was still stretching you though which gave you some discomfort. You were relieved he didn’t ram it straight in as typical of him. He lowered you down carefully, letting you accommodate his size better until finally he was completely buried inside you. You could feel a mild pain deep inside, he was just at the cervix. His hands left your ass and one went over your uninjured ribs and the other stroked over your back. He licked the base of your neck, just below the collar stopping to speak a few words of encouragement. “Good girl.” 

He wrapped your legs around his waist before lifting you up by your hips again, you could feel his member inside, stretching your walls as he raised you and lowered you again gently, He continued this pace for a little while, his lips met yours and he bit your lower lips softly, demanding access which you reluctantly allowed. His tongue explored your mouth thoroughly taking in every detail he could. His pace picked up a bit more speed, the head of his cock hit your cervix more easily making you whimper into his mouth.   
He broke the kiss for a moment to stand up, resting his hands under you so you didn’t fall and he wouldn’t slip out of you, he put you on your back on the bed, while still inside you he pushed himself on the bed so he was on top of you. His hands left your buttocks and went to your breasts, he broke the kiss again to bite your neck, leaving little marks along your neck. His lips found a nipple and he began sucking on it, Your hips raised up from the bed from the action, you didn’t even realise it at the time. His fingers entwined with yours as he pressed the backs of your hands against his bed, pinning you without you even realising it. You were holding your breath not wanting to feel the slightest bit of pleasure from him, you tried to be anywhere else in your mind but here.

He thrust inside you at an angle that made you let a gasp slip past your lips. It surprised you but it just encouraged him to do it again, he hit a sweet spot inside you that made your hips raise off the bed further. Once you had accidentally shown him this, he thrust more quickly hitting it over and over again. You let a stifled moan slip, his eyes met yours, your cheeks were flushed. He brought his lips back down to yours, his right hand released yours, His left grabbed both of your wrists, he wasn’t going to risk losing the position that made you gasp in pleasure.   
His right hand reached down and he rubbed your clit in small circles as he broke the kiss to breathe. You couldn’t stop it, you felt the pressure build inside you, the more you tried to distract yourself the more it seemed he did to bring you back to the moment. His thrusts got more intense, quicker a bit rougher, hitting the sweet spot over and over, his finger rubbing over your nub so perfectly, you breathed in deeply knowing what was to come. It felt like an explosion, You contracted inside and around his shaft, the feeling of your tightening around him tipped him over the edge, your body tensed and twitched, your head rolled back as you let out a stifled cry of pleasure. His own orgasm was triggered by yours, he erupted inside you, his thrusts hard and rough, his finger continued rubbing circles over your nub making your climax last that little bit longer. You felt him twitch inside you and you saw his muscles spasm as he emptied himself inside you with growls and grunts of ecstasy . At last he stopped what he was doing, his hand still around your wrist, he pressed his forehead against yours, both of you glistening in sweat. You turned your face away from him out of shame and embarrassment.

“Don’t be shy on me now...” He growled playfully.

You swallowed hard, shame ripping through you. _‘What the fuck? Why did I… How did I orgasm… I didn’t even want it. I didn’t want any of it. What did he do to me? Why is he being so gentle? Should I question it or enjoy the affection? Is it wrong? I hate him I hate him I hate him’_

Jacob pushed your cheek forcing you to look at him. “We need to shower. Can’t go to bed sweating. Sheets were just changed today.” He said as if everything was normal between you two. As if it wasn’t some master and slave bullshit situation. He got off of you and helped you up. You looked back to the bed seeing the pool of semen on one of the blankets. _‘Glad I have the implant… guy cums buckets full. I’d be pregnant in no time.’_

Jacob led you to the shower and started washing you down like before. He kept you in the shower when he stepped in, he washed himself off while you were trapped between him and the tiled wall. He still didn’t trust you to walk around on your own in his room. You didn’t trust him though either. You two are enemies, you were reminded of this every time you looked at yourself and each injury inflicted.   
When he was done he dried himself and you off before walking toward the bed. You were about to go to your own when he spoke in a tone that sounded like an order.   
“No… You will sleep beside me tonight. The fire is going out and it will be the coldest night so far.”

Your eyes darted to the fire then back at him and then the bed, you were convinced this was a cruel joke he was making but that thought soon disintegrated when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his bed. You were made to lie between the wall and him. He was taking no chances. This way you would have to climb over him to escape or something along those lines.   
You lay still, you wanted to face away from him, inside your paranoia screamed out ‘ _GOT TO WATCH HIM THIS BEHAVIOUR IS NOT NORMAL OF HIM’_   
You managed to quieten down the paranoid thoughts and turn your back to him, hoping he would do the same.

To your disappointment he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his chest against your back and his legs against yours. He let go for a second to turn out the light but went straight back into position. After the shower you were cold, the body heat was welcomed, just not the body with it. He whispered in your ear.  
“Sleep well pet.” 

You didn’t respond to him, you just closed your eyes, hoping sleep would eventually come to you.


	16. The end is nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the one chapter tonight guys. I got a bit of a headache.

~ _The world was in a red mist, the radio towers played that infuriating song “Only you”. Every enemy you ran into looked just like Jacob or a wolf. You closed your eyes tight but they wouldn’t go. Bullets flew passed your head in slow motion, you fall backwards to avoid them. You get back up to see a steep drop a few meters in front of you, you turn around, Joseph’s statue face loomed over you, you look down seeing the drop again. You close your eyes, you open them again to see John and Jacob standing in front of the face, both had a menacing look in their eyes, on top of the head of Joseph’s statue, you saw Faith, she giggled childishly. “You never shown me any mercy, I was the enemy from day one to you, Now my brothers won’t show you mercy". You turn your head and just beside you Joseph stood, a bible in his hands. “No one is going to save you” his voice was carried like an echo and he pointed down. You followed his finger looking at Fall’s end in flames. Suddenly you were pushed from the statue.~_

Your eyes flew open and you gasped and jumped, startled. You were on the verge of a panic attack. Everything was still dark.

“Hmmm… What’s the matter?” You heard Jacob mutter from beside you.  
You swallow hard, your breathing had not steadied yet and you were in a state of confusion. Jacob sat up and flicked the lamp on.  
You looked like the colour had drained from your face, you had beads of sweat on your brow, your hair messy and tears in your eyes. Jacob rubbed his eyes before putting an arm around you.

“Shh, it’s just a nightmare…” He said softly. His words didn’t provide much comfort to you at this time but he continued speaking.  
“I get them too, sometimes.” He reached over and grabbed the water bottle, he pulled you closer to him and tilted the bottle to your lips, you drunk until Jacob pulled it away and set the bottle back down.  
“So what did you dream about?” He asked you, his hand now in your hair, stroking it softly.  
You took in a deep breath and answered him. “I saw red… I heard that song. You and John were there, there were loads of you and I couldn’t kill them all. I was on the statue and Faith was there, she said you had no mercy for me, none of you did and then Joseph pushed me from the top…”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, he knew that everything that was happening to you was causing emotional damage, trauma even. He planned on breaking you so this was what had to happen. You never thought you would be in this man’s arms, getting comfort from the enemy. Your mind cleared and the state of panic was no longer present. You sighed and slipped out from Jacob’s hand, lying back down to face away from him. Jacob didn’t say anything more, he turned the light out and went back behind you, wrapping his arms around you firmly. 

You wake up slowly, it was morning, the day light poked through holes in the drapes. You stretched out, the bed was super comfortable, you felt like you were in heaven… For the best of a few seconds. The arms still wrapped around your torso started moving, movement shifted behind you. You froze in place as Jacob woke up. He yawned as he sat up slowly.

“I know you are awake, you know that?” He said groggily. 

You slowly turned yourself around to face him instead of speaking to him. He pulled the covers off himself and stepped off the bed. You diverted your eyes from his as he stretched. He already started dressing himself, same old style of course. He turned back to you.  
“Come on, come to the bathroom.” He said but not in a demanding tone for a change. You got out of the bed and followed him to the bathroom. He pulled you to stand next to him, you figured he still didn’t trust you. To your surprise he lifted the toilet seat and just started urinating, he turned his head to look at you, he smiled in amusement as you made a point of not looking at what he was doing. 

“Still shy Pet? Nothing you haven’t seen or felt before. You can look, hell you can even shake it for me” He said with a chuckle.  
You looked back at him, narrowing your eyes. He laughed at your reaction and shook his dick before putting it back in his jeans and boxers. He put the seat down and turned his back toward it, heading to the cabinet to start trimming his beard. “Your turn” he said as he cut stray hairs away with a scissors. You used the toilet and stood away from him as he continued to groom himself.

You ended up getting dressed and getting breakfast with him, chain once again attached to the collar but for now everything seemed okay, quiet even. After breakfast he brought you to a cleaning closet. He opened it and internally you groaned.

“You seem to be recovering well so, you will clean the kitchen and mess room, after you will then wash clothes. If you disobey you will be punished. The rules are the same as before.” He commanded.  
So you began the tasks given to you. You cleaned the entire kitchen, you had to make sure it was pristine. Jacob went around after and checked for himself, luckily he was satisfied. Mess room went the same way, his soldiers were messy bastards but you did the job. Once again you were washing clothes, a lot of his clothes. Half way through Jacob stopped you, in his hand he had a pregnancy test. You wanted to tell him right there and then that there was no way you would be because of the implant, the fear of one of them cutting it out of your arm to make you get pregnant stopped you. You went to the bathrooms with him and he watched as you used the test, satisfied when it came back negative. He sighed in relief it seemed and sent you back to the clothes once more.

You were glad that you had no more tasks left, you were still recovering from everything and it made tasks difficult. You returned to the kitchen with Jacob and he prepared something for you again.  
The meal went the same way as breakfast.

You ended up being led into the bar like room again, this time empty which was a nice change. Jacob got himself a double of Whiskey and a cigar before sitting in his chair. You sat on the floor beside him, he placed his drink on the table and you felt a light tug on your collar, before you could turn around you saw the chain drop to the floor in a pile beside the chair. He had taken it off you. You turned back around to look at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I like to relax without having to hold that damn thing all day. Just be a good girl and it won’t go back on except when you are outside.” He said before lighting his cigar. He took a drag of it and blew the smoke out, continuing his sentence straight after.  
“I don’t have to remind you what will happen if you even think of escaping again. With that hammer, you would be walking with a crutch for the rest of your life... Besides, if you did escape… You’d have no where to go. You are alone and weak. Your “friends” would be hunting you down the moment they got wind that you were out there on your own. MY men would be hunting you down as would I. I know you wouldn’t want to be caught either, unless you enjoy the idea of not being able to walk. If John caught you, I doubt he would tell us… Joseph would return you here. Its getting darker early, the weather has become colder. You wouldn’t survive it. If you went South you would have to avoid people all together for miles. North would take you deep into bear territory. Not much you can do. So I hope you do the smart thing.”

You didn’t know how else to respond, you just wanted to keep him in his relaxed mood.  
“Yes sir.” You answered. He really had to twist the metaphorical knife, you already knew you were alone. The only people you are ever allowed to interact with are the Seed brothers. 

It was quiet for an hour, Jacob had two more drinks since then and sat in the chair without another word. The peace was disturbed when the door to the room flung open and John walked in as if he was the main event of the night.  
“I know I am a bit late, had an issue back at the bunker but it is all good now. Our brother isn’t far behind.” John said as he slumped in his chair.  
Jacob shook his head.  
“What sort of issue?”

John shrugged. “A deputy who didn’t want to atone. She is back in her cell to think about her actions.”

Joseph came in next and sat himself on the chair he always sat in. “So sorry brother, I had to check the footage and I like it.”

You looked at them both confused. _‘What footage? What has John done to Hudson?’_

Jacob tapped you on the shoulder. “Go get my brothers a drink.” He ordered. You sighed and got up. Joseph wanted scotch and John wanted whiskey himself, well a different brand. Jacob and Joseph began a conversation, you would have listen but John was raising his eyebrows at you, you could see lust in his eyes once again. You glared at him and walked passed in which he reached out carefully, his hand grazed over your ass as you walked on. You stopped and glared back at him before continuing to get them drinks. John was watching you intently and you knew it. You turned back to him with his drink in hand and spat in it. He looked amused if anything. You took the drinks to the brothers and sat back beside Jacob. John looked at his drink then looked you in the eyes before knocking it back and smiling after.  
You turned away in disgust, catching part of Joseph and Jacob’s conversation.

“We are so close to the collapse. We are going to have to get to the bunkers soon.” Joseph said mournfully.

“Hmm, we do but the resistance are still trying to fuck with our plans. We need to take them out first. (name) already took out Deputy Pratt. Where is the Sheriff now?” Jacob replied. 

Your eyes widened upon hearing what you had done...


	17. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy remembers what happened to Pratt

You felt a lump in your throat. _‘It can’t be… No, Pratt… He was the first to greet me when I joined… He is a good man… was.._ ’ All of a sudden you saw images of him flash before your eyes. 

~ _At the end of the “test” he stood there, he had something in his hand he pointed it at you. A gun?… No.~_   
You closed your eyes trying to focus on the memory.  
~ _It rattled. You vision of the memory cleared more, in his hand were a set of keys… They were familiar. Where had you seen them before?~_

You turned your head to Jacob with speed. On the armchair were the keys. The keys Pratt was holding. 

~ _You saw the worried look on Pratt’s face, he tried to hand you the keys, his voice was muffled. You focused more trying to hear what he said but you just couldn’t. It was as if he was speaking into a pillow… His face was panicked as you brought up the gun and aimed it at him. You could see the sheer terror on his face as he held his hands up, tears pricked his eyes and then you pulled the trigger. His body crumpled to the floor._ ~

You put your hand across your mouth and gasped, still facing Jacob. You could feel something building up inside you. Your body was shaking, the back of your neck red hot but you had goose bumps all over and a chill down your spine. 

Jacob leaned down toward you. “Hey there Pet You O-”

He never got to finish his sentence, something inside you snapped, you couldn’t control it. Your right fist collided with his jawbone. You leapt to your feet and sprinted toward the door. None of them saw it coming.

You grabbed the handle and almost ripped the door off it’s hinges as you yanked it open. Your breathing was in short sharp gasps as you ran down the hall.

As you left the room Joseph ordered John to go after you before Joseph checked on Jacob then followed after John with a raging Jacob behind him.   
You tried to memorise the twists and turns of the halls but everything looked the same. You saw a door that was cracked open among all the closed doors. You knew the trio wouldn’t be too far behind so you used this opportunity to hide.   
You slipped in the room and closed the door quietly. 

You looked back into the room with your back against the door and saw one of Jacob’s soldiers staring at you with a dumbstruck look on his face. You couldn’t let this man ruin any chance of freedom so you ran at him full speed and took him down, breaking his neck in the process.   
The room was like a another office, more desks though. You grabbed one of the desks and tried pushing it as silently as you could against the door. You were sure the brothers had ran passed by now.   
_‘Think (name) I need to get the fuck out of here… NO. I need to kill him. I need to kill them all._ ’   
You checked the body in the room with you. Fucker was unarmed. “Dammit” you whispered. You searched the walls for a window but there didn’t seem to be one. You slid down the wall almost ready to give up when you spotted a vent above you. Looked like a tight fit but thanks to Jacob you were skinny enough to get through it and the brother’s wouldn’t fit.   
You stood on a desk and ripped the grating off dropping it loudly on the floor, it wouldn’t stay on anyway, looks like you broke the plastic screws that held it in place. You jumped up, using all your strength to pull yourself up through it. Once inside you saw only two ways to go but you needed to find an armoury or something to take out the Seeds and complete your mission. You climbed through the vents as silently as you could, looking down at each room as you climbed over a grate on your journey. Most rooms were offices, made sense as the building looked like an office building. Maybe an old military outpost. You kept on crawling through the vents.

Not too far away from you the brothers were checking every room for you. There were guards at the door to the building, you assumed one of the brothers would have commanded them to keep an eye out on you.   
You looked down into a room and sighed in relief, a room with a window, you knew this from one of the floodlights outside casting the shape of a window in the darkened room as it shone in. You booted the vent through and dropped down, landing on another desk.   
You were in more luck, no bars on the window either you started feeling around for the handle.

Back in the halls John came across a room where the door opened but something was blocking it. He called out to Jacob to help him get the door open. The pair of them managed to eventually force the door open, in front of them was the soldier with his neck broken. John looked around the room and Jacob looked straight up at the vent, Jacob had an ever so slight smirk on his face. John followed his gaze.  
“Shit, we got to set off the alarms!” He said to Jacob who nodded in agreement with him. 

You managed to find the window handle but the window didn’t open wide enough, you started feeling for a latch to maybe unhinge the window a bit more, many office buildings had that.  
You were feeling for the latch and found it when the sound of an alarm startled you as it suddenly went off. You were more desperate now and managed to open the window wider with the help of the latch. You were sure to push it shut behind you.  
You looked around your surroundings but the only thing near you looked like some kind of barracks.   
_‘Barracks… More enemies… With weapons perhaps?’_   
With the alarm going off the guards were on high alert, the barracks would also have an alarm surely.   
You crouched down and saw some Jeeps in the distance, you would take one if the keys were in them but it was dark and going down the mountain in a car at high speeds would be stupid as fuck, you would probably end up breaking your own legs besides you needed to take Jacob out.   
You made a sprint toward the barracks, ducking behind crates and barrels as you went along. You stopped once you were under the window of the barracks. The lights were on inside the building so you could see in. Inside were men putting on their gear and grabbing their weapons, most likely going to hunt you down. Too many of them to take out in there so you had to figure something else out. You kept as close to the walls as you could and as low to the ground as you could. Your ribs were in agony but you had to press on.   
You kept as quiet as possible as you approached the kennels and that’s where you saw your new weapon. The hard broom that you used to clean the kennels, you silently crept over and grabbed it before retreating to the shadows once more. You were just thankful this thing got cleaned after uses. You snapped the broom handle from the rest of the broom so you now had a weapon a bit shorter than a baseball bat but it would make do. You saw another structure behind the kennels, you never really noticed it before but it looked like a building that was highly secured. _’Is that the armoury?’_ you thought to yourself as you crept along to get closer. You saw two guards near the entrance. It must be it. 

Back at the offices, Joseph found the room where you escaped through the window. He called his brothers to witness it. John was visibly angry where as Jacob seemed more proud than anything. The three of them headed off out of the building going in different directions to search for you.


	18. Fight for freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wins?

You almost went to go after the guards when you heard someone call out to you. 

“Deputy, is that you?”

You stopped and turned around, cautiously approaching a cage, inside was a young man, he was one of the many you had liberated from a peggie. You nodded to the man and placed your fingers to your lips to shush him. You went in search of a guard to get the keys. There was a guard not too far, she had her back to you too, too perfect. You snuck up behind her and rammed the pointed and snapped end of the broom handle through her neck, easing her to the floor. You started searching her for keys when you found her concealed gun. You took her gun and tucked it down the back of your jeans then you grabbed the keys from her. You ran back to the person in the cage, the searchlights were now operational as the brother’s grew more frantic to find you. 

You tried different keys to find the perfect fit, eventually you found the correct key and grabbed the half starved prisoner and shut the cage door behind him.  
“Come on, follow me” You whispered to him as you pulled him down to crouch.   
You led him to the overflow pipe you found before and grabbed him by the shoulders firmly.

“Listen to me now, once you get out of the pipe you want to head up river, down river takes you into bear territory. I need you to go to the Whitetail militia, tell them I am alive but I am NOT their enemy. I need you to tell them that Jacob and John have raped me, made me kill and the ONLY reason I wanted to get back to Jacob is because I was told he was going to kill my friends. Can you remember that?!” You whispered loudly to him. The guy nodded.

“Yeah, I will tell them what they did to you and you are not their friend. You saved me.. Twice. I owe you still. Please come with me” He said a bit too loud for your liking.

“I can’t...” You whispered. “They will keep hunting me down. If they find me they will find you. I need to try and kill the Seeds. If I am successful then I will either see you soon or the peggies will kill me. You are my last hope. Tell them where I am, please. Just go. If I fail at killing them… Well assume I am dead… Or worse. Tell Whitetails that Joseph wants me to carry a Seed’s child. GO!” You said pushing him through the pipe. 

You turned back around making sure no one saw. You prayed the guy would make it back to the resistance. You looked around once more checking for any peggies before making your way back toward the armoury. You kept in the shadows but once you got back to the place where you saw the guards watching what you assumed was the armoury, you noticed it was empty. It felt “off” to you. _‘Where the hell are they?’_   
Deciding it was a trap you turned tail to go back toward the office building. You now had a gun and a melee weapon, this was the best you were getting and you had to try and stop the brothers or at least Jacob.   
You hid behind crates, darting out only when you had to get more cover. As you darted out this time, the spotlight was shone in your face, you were blinded by it but just managed to hear someone running toward you. As you turned you could see John coming at you, in your peripheral you saw Jacob approaching behind you.  
You turned around and pulled out the handgun, as you took aim another light blinded you from behind Jacob and you fired blindly, hearing him grunt in pain. You immediately turned back around to point the gun at John but something hit your wrist hard making you drop the gun. The glare of the spotlight made you squint hard, Joseph’s silhouette was all you could see. Now all three Seed brothers were on you.   
You weren’t giving up without a fight. You still had the broom handle so you grabbed it from under the back of your shirt and swung it smashing it into Joseph’s jaw, you saw him stumble back and heard him cry out in pain, you turned your attention to John and swung at him with your weapon, he backed away just dodging it in time until you smacked it against his left arm hard then at his face.   
You saw a shadow approaching you from behind and turned on your heels quickly swinging the weapon again. You felt you attack halted, the glare from the spotlight making you unable to see who it was. You squinted hard and tried to pull your weapon back to you but the person was strong. They yanked the weapon from you and threw it away, you put a hand up against the light and unintentionally blocked a punch that knocked you on your ass. From this angle you could see it was Jacob, you either wounded him and he was desperate or you didn’t hit him in an area to mortally wound him.  
You rolled to the side and got back to your feet, you used the lights to your advantage as you side stepped quickly letting the light blind him momentarily and you threw your fist into his chest then face before jumping back to stop him catching you.

You put your fists up in front of your face like a boxer ready to fight, Jacob had a huge grin on his face.  
Jacob faked a lunge toward you, making you jump to the side, you decided to tackle him and ran at him, your shoulder impacting against his ribs and knocking him off balance, he grabbed you and you dug your bare feet into the ground pushing off them as hard as you could and the giant went down on his back with you on top of him.  
You straddled his hips and repeatedly jabbed at his face with both left and right fists. He used his legs to flip you over so he was now on top of you, you continued to try to punch him. He grabbed your right hand and pushed your hand down against the ground right next to your head. You couldn’t get him to let go and you felt like your hand was going to break at any second so out of desperation you sunk your teeth into his hand just below the thumb hard enough to draw blood. He let out a yell of pain and yanked his hand out of your mouth. You looked to your long but damaged nails and tried scratching at his arms in the last attempt to get him off you. The last thing you saw before it all went black was Jacob’s fist.


	19. Feisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after taking him on you see how his attitude has changed toward you

You opened your eyes groggily, groaning as you pressed your hands into what felt like a cold floor and pushing yourself up. Your surroundings were familiar… Too familiar. This was the cage you were originally put in, you saw the attempted bed you tried digging in the dirt before. You shook your head still trying to figure out what was going on. Your eyes widened and you sat up, you stood up to Jacob.   
_‘Shit… I fucking failed AGAIN. Why the piss ain’t I dead?’_

You placed your head in your hands, you had dried blood on your face and your nose was tender as was your lip. You had bruises forming all over you but at least it was almost sunrise. The sweet sounds of birdsong told you that.   
Your mind went to the young man you freed.  
 _‘I hope he made it out safe, Hopefully Jacob won’t notice that he is gone yet. I need him to tell the resistance the truth. Wait what the fuck, no (name) you became a cop for a reason, to save others. I should be praying for his safety because I want him safe not because I want my fucking name cleared. What the fuck. Where is that mother fucking ginger prick anyway and that bible bashing fuck and his perverted brother? I want to see what damage I did to them._ ’   
You thought to yourself while you sat on the cold hard ground. You wish you had a chance to grab a jacket during your escape. It was freezing this morning and you couldn’t stop shivering. 

You paced your cage making the most of your legs, you remembered what Jacob said would happen if you tried anything again.   
Suddenly the cage lock rattle and you turned around to see Jacob unlocking it. You stepped back preparing yourself for the worst. Jacob walked in and headed straight for you, in his hand was that infamous chain you got yourself so acquainted with before. He went to grab your collar and you pushed his hand away, taking another step back.

“Don’t you fucking touch me...” You snapped at him.

He was surprised at your shift of attitude. He was so used to seeing you as his submissive toy that this new found courage was a shock to both himself, and you for that matter.

“Don’t be stupid now. Just get your ass over here so I can put this on you.” He commanded.

You clenched you jaw and balled up your fists ready for round two. Jacob had a smirk on his face and sighed.  
“I guess we are doing this. Just don’t make me hurt that cute face of yours.” He said and threw the chain down. He readied himself for another repeat of last night, your eyes shifted to the chain then back to him subtly. _‘If I can grab that chain I can choke the life out of him then go find his brothers._ ’   
You threw your fist at his throat, his movements were quicker than you anticipated, he side stepped and dropped down to sweep kick you. You were caught off guard and landed on your back hard, knocking the air out of your lungs. He returned back to standing up and looked down at you expecting you to give up. You let out a growl and rolled to the side about to get on all fours to get up, before you could get to your feet you felt his boot smash into your already injured ribs which forced a scream to rip from your throat as you hit the floor again. Your teeth were almost grinding against each other as you tried to take the pain like a champ. You soon rose to your feet even with the pain and approached him again. He shook his head and sighed before grabbing your shoulders and bending you down where he brought his knee up to your stomach and threw you to the side. The impact made you cough, you thought you might even bleed internally from this but at least if your died, you would die fighting and not as a submissive coward who would be remembered as “the deputy who switched sides because she loved the worst prick of the Seeds”   
You once again tried to get up, stumbling and shaking. Jacob seemed genuinely concerned for you at this point, he walked over to you slowly and stood beside you. You pushed yourself off the floor and grabbed his jeans, using him and his shirt to pull yourself up. You glared into his eyes, so full of hate and wrath. While he stared back into your eyes you took the opportunity to bring your knee up in his groin, he immediately bent forward with a groan and in an instant his right fist collided with your face again, you were knocked back down with the force.  
He was holding his groin and coughing, you were surprised he even got that punch in. Most of the time, a guy is too weak to even do anything after being hit there.  
Jacob continued to hold his groin and rose back up, he was definitely angry now. His thundering steps got closer until he stood over you. You were lying on your back, a smile on your face, blood coming from your nose and mouth, honestly you looked high on bliss.   
“Go on… Finish me off. Use your revolver.” You said before spitting out blood.

“Is that what you want? Last time you almost pissed yourself.” He replied calmly.  
You shrugged, wincing in pain as you did.  
“Maybe I have accepted that death is much better than having to wake up next to you… You have taken everything from me. So hurry up. I am ready.” You said as a single tear rolled from the corner of your eye and down to your hair.

Jacob walked away from you for a second and returned with the chain, you were too weakened to fight any more. He leashed you up and tugged at the chain.  
“Yeah? Well I am not done with you yet kitten.” He growled back.

“Oh yeah… I know, time to lose my legs. Hey can’t do chores without ‘em” You said with a blunt attitude. 

Jacob rolled his eyes and forced you to your feet, he had to hold onto you as he marched you out of the cage and into the yard, your legs were weak either from the fear of what was going to happen to you or from the beating you just took.   
In the yard you saw Joseph and John standing there ready. Joseph has a cut across his face and John had a black eye. You still looked worse. 

In front of you was a barrel of water. You didn’t see the cinder blocks but you knew it could be done without it.  
Jacob stopped in front of the barrel, still holding you up. Joseph began spouting some more of his biblical talk, you learned to zone out at these times. Next John approached you and began his preaching that he did the first time he tried to “cleanse” you and where he almost drowned you.   
After speaking he nodded to Jacob who then proceeded to push your head under the water. The blood from your face tainted the water to change into a cloudy red hue.   
Jacob pulled your head back up and John spoke directly to you.

“You have been cleansed. Now you must only ask for forgiveness.”

You blinked hard trying to get the water out of your eyes, Jacob pushed your hair up and out of your face as you breathed in deeply. Each breath felt like your ribcage was going to crumble.   
Joseph was next to speak.  
“I understand… I really do. The pain you feel. The pride too. You think you are on the righteous path don’t you? But your sin has clouded your mind. We are all the hero in our own story.” Joseph looked over to Jacob next.  
“Could you get her cleaned up and meet us in your lounge. I feel like we are getting through to her.”

Jacob nodded and took you back inside the office building. He said nothing on the way to his room, he pushed you through the door and turned to lock it after, you after being pushed, fell forward and hit the floor hard. Your arms broke the fall mostly. Jacob turned back around to see you on the floor, not moving. He sighed and picked you back up, pushing your wet hair away from your face again.  
He wasted no time removing your clothes and you didn’t even stop him. You stood before him, vulnerable and weak only being held up by his hand under your left arm, where he felt something abnormal on the inside of your arm.  
“what’s this?” He asked.  
You let out a scoff. “Took you long enough to find it”  
“Is it a tracking device?” He asked again.  
You let out a small chuckle. “It’s a fucking implant asshole. To stop fucking fucks like you knocking me up. Not that it matters now.”

Jacob ran his fingers over it for a second, impressed that you kept it so well hidden from him. He took you to the shower and pushed you under the warm water, it wasn’t hot enough for you but he knew what he was doing, you did just come in from the freezing cold. He carefully scrubbed the dirt and blood off you, increasing the water temperature slowly until it was at the level you liked it. You looked down to his hands and noticed the bite mark on his hand, you were proud to give him an injury for a change but still wondered where you had shot him. After he washed you thoroughly he began drying you off and led you to sit on his bed as he continued to dry you.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed. Last night… Well, what a show of strength. And here I thought I broke you. I didn’t see that first punch coming. The cold and callous way you killed my men, well. And escaping through the vents? Bet you’re glad I starved you at that moment. Nice work by the way.” He began with his soothing and calm voice.

You spoke up as he rubbed your hair dry. “When are you going to break my legs?”

“Why would I?” He replied.

“Uh… You said if-” You began before he cut you off.

“I said that IF you tried to escape again that I would render your legs useless. You did not try to escape. You tried to kill me instead. Now we both have shot each other. Something else we have in common.” He chuckled.

“Something else? What the fuck else we got in common? Shouldn’t you be pissed I tried to kill you?” You asked.

“We are both strong, survivors. I was afraid you were getting soft, weak even. If anything, that spark I saw last night, it just brought me back to that time on top of the cliff… Confirmed the reason I had to have you.” He whispered the last part in your ear.

You didn’t answer him, you just shuddered at the memory of that first time he took you. He picked up the brush and ran it through your hair until all the tangles were gone. Next he got you a tee-shirt and jeans and just panties and socks as underwear.

“I would give you a bra but it is dirty and the other is gone thanks to my brother.” He said as he began dressing you as you were too injured to dress yourself.

“Where did the bullet hit?” You asked quietly. Jacob finished dressing you then lifted his shirt. You managed to skim his left side of the ribcage. He had stitched the wound up himself it seems. Once he put his shirt back on he placed the collar back on you, leaving the chain behind. You were too weak to run again anyway.


	20. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well poor dep

Jacob guided you toward the bar like room again, you were pretty weak and needed to be held up as you made your way through the halls. You were wondering if this was where your punishment would be given out. You thought it was strange that no one had tried to punish your actions yet.   
Jacob opened the door, inside Joseph and John were in the middle of a conversation. The light was better than earlier and you could see the damage you inflicted upon them, deep down you were cheering for a victory.

Jacob got himself a drink and sat down on the chair but this time he sat you down on the last empty armchair which was where Jacob normally sat. You were now between John and Jacob, Joseph had moved his chair so it faced the one you sat on. You stared Joseph down, neither of you said anything for a moment, it felt awkward as fuck. 

John had a real bad attitude, you could judge that from his expression. Maybe he was upset that you ruined his “pretty” face.   
Joseph nodded to John and John got up and poured a drink then handed it to you. You eyed it suspiciously then looked back to Jacob who nodded to you, giving you the signal you needed to knock it back. 

Joseph took a deep breath in, already his unspoken words annoyed you, you came to expect some bullshit sermon.  
“My dear (name), I don’t know where to start… I must say I am hurt and disappointed in your actions last night, you really hurt me not physically but inside. I felt that we were coming to an understanding, you were behaving so well… We had an emotional connection I felt.” Joseph began. 

You, with your new found courage spoke up  
“Yeah well I felt no connection to you… Any of you. Besides what connection could I possibly have to you fucking fucks? You made me kill TWO of my friends. So I guess I could say I am hurt and disappointed by YOU. And by Jacob and John while we are at it. You know damn well what they did to me and you, the holy man did nothing. You didn’t even stop them. Yeah I get it, I killed Faith, the woman YOU drugged and kidnapped when she was a teenager. You brainwashed her and I admit I feel guilty for hurting her, but she wasn’t going to let me walk away.” 

Jacob leaned over toward you. “Watch yourself pet…” He warned.

Joseph lifted his hand in a stop motion to Jacob. “This is progress brother, I want to know everything she feels, to create an understanding we must first learn to listen to one another. Forgiveness is not something everyone can do so readily.”

Joseph then turned to you. “My child, I am proud of you for admitting your guilt to us. Please, continue. Tell us your feelings.”

“My feelings? Now you care what I feel? Because only a few days ago you let John force himself on me. I don’t know what sort of cult you run but if you think I would ever join you, you can think again. I am nothing but a slave to Jacob, I am made to clean up after him and his men, left with magazines like a fucking child and then fucked seven ways to hell if I piss him off. And John, the sadist… He loved watching me suffer too. He doesn’t care about your bullshit prophesy he cares about hurting others. As for you, you claim to love everyone but the whole reason I came out here in the first place is because of the kidnapping of the three vloggers which you then killed.   
I only helped the resistance because of the injustice you and your people inflict upon them. You are criminals not messiahs.” You snapped back.

John piped up. “But (name), you have more kills under your belt than myself and Joseph. You have taken the loves of many of ours because a few towns people told you we were the enemy. I remember my brother telling you, you could walk away.”

Joseph nodded in agreement. You sat there thinking about what he said. _‘Shit… He is right, I have taken out dozens of his people but out of self defence.’_

Joseph noticed your silence and begun speaking again.  
“I will admit, I am a man who was once weighed down by my own sins. God forgave me and he told me he still loved me. He still loves you too (name) , You too can be forgiven if you ask for it.”

Joseph leaned closer to you and grabbed your hands and held them.   
“You were always meant to come to us, this was our Lord’s plan all along. The reason you didn’t walk away, the reason you couldn’t take me away and the reason you ended up here with Jacob is all according to his grand plan. When the flames cleanse the Earth, few will survive. You are one of the few. You survived everything that came your way and last night, your bullet skimmed my brother instead of killing him. You will be forgiven my child. I forgive you and I love you for who you are… I feel that there are many in this world who have never accepted you for who you are, you have been rejected by your own for so long that you erect these barriers, refusing to let them down even for those who only wish you to thrive. Let those barriers down, open your heart to us and to God. God loves you for who you are, you know I do so now you must love yourself.”

You stared at him, tears in your eyes. You didn’t answer him you just leaned back and pulled your hands away from him. Jacob was standing beside you, he placed a hand on your shoulder softly. Joseph then sighed and continued.  
“I told you, you are family, you will join the Seed family. I congratulate you on your engagement…”

You blinked a few times trying to understand what he was going on about. “Engagement? With WHO?” You demanded.

Joseph raised both his arms, pointing them to your captor who stood beside you. The hair on the back of your neck stood up and a shiver ran through your spine, you looked up at Jacob who had a smile on his face. You snapped your head back to Joseph and shook your head.

“Wait no! You can’t just tell me I am engaged… Fucker never proposed and I never said yes. You can’t just force me to marry him! You need both the Groom and the Bride to say “I do”. This isn’t legal… You can’t… No. I refuse!” You shouted.

John stood up and smiled wickedly at you. “Welcome to the family...”

Joseph smiled and stood up too. All three were towering above you. Joseph spoke softly to you. “It was never legal to slaughter all the people that you have killed. Jacob is rather smitten with you. We agreed to this earlier on, before you even woke. This isn’t about yourself, this is about something much bigger than yourself. When the world is nothing but ash, the angels shall walk the Earth again. They will teach the new generation how to follow God. You and Jacob, will be the perfect parents to the future. The Lord told me of your importance when I first laid eyes on you, I didn’t understand it then, I didn’t know which one of us you would be the bride of but now it is as clear as day!”

You shook your head at Joseph. “Clearly your day is fucking foggy! I don’t want to marry any of you! I don’t even want to be married! Look just let me leave Hope county, I won’t squeal I swear, I will just be gone for good, no offence Jacob, it’s not you it’s me… No fuck that, it’s you.”

Jacob’s grip on your shoulder tightened. “Last night and this morning was the eye opener. There is no way I put up with all your shit, just to let you go now.”

He grabbed your wrists and hoisted you up to your feet and embraced you, pushing your body against his own, you pushed back against his chest to pull away but he would not let go.   
Joseph clapped and grabbed four drinks from the mini bar. Jacob kept his grip on you.

You looked up at Jacob. “Y..You know, this is weakness… Liking a girl like me will get you killed… Probably by me but still!”

Jacob laughed. “Like is too weak of a word for what I feel. But don’t expect me to be all roses and fucked up shit like that. I don’t do romance.”

You swallowed hard. “W..Well I guess we are just too different then so, yeah I need to go now. Can you take me back to my cage now?”

Joseph and John couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction to the whole thing. Jacob let you go and you slumped back down on the chair still shaken by the whole thing. 

John, Joseph and Jacob all clinked their glasses together as the younger brothers congratulated their eldest brother in finding his future wife.


	21. I don't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

You sat there with your drink in hand trying to think about how you could get out of this. _‘I really hope that guy made it back to the Whitetails… I need to get the fuck out of here. How the fuck did it get to this? I was supposed to be his prisoner, nothing else. Why the fuck did he decide he loves me, its too damn soon too. I can’t marry a man I hate… Have his kids too? Gross.’_

Jacob sat on the arm of your chair and ran his hand through your hair.   
“It’s a shock to me too. You will see that this is much better than the life you had before. You will be protected, supported and loved. Who would have thought, after all the trouble you caused us that you would be one of us.” He said softly in your ear.

You didn’t reply aloud. _‘who is going to protect me from him? Maybe this is another nightmare’_

You stayed silent for the rest of the day, trying to wrap your head around it all. How did trying to kill him make him realise he wanted you? The life you had before Hope county wasn’t much but it was much better than being the wife of a psychopath. What would Jacob do differently now he was to be your devoted husband? _‘THATS WHY THEY TOOK MY WEDDING DRESS DOODLES! This wasn’t a spur of the fucking moment… Why couldn’t I see this coming?’_

Not far from you the three men continued having conversations and drinking along with some games of pool.   
John sat in the seat opposite you.  
“I thought Joseph would have chosen me… Would have made more sense. But I am happy for my brother, you are everything he wanted in a woman. Witty, feisty, gorgeous and pretty innocent at times. Your dress is being tailored to your liking. I will be sure to invite all your friends to the wedding. Jacob doesn’t feel like wearing a suit so you will have to put up with him staying scruffy unfortunately… What cake do you like?” He rambled on. 

You lifted your head and glared at him before answering. “Cyanide...”

John laughed softly and shook his head at your answer. “Always something clever to say… My brother expects a good wife so you better do as you’re told.”

You knocked your fifth drink back and stood up. “The worst thing about this whole situation is having to consider something as vile as you as family.”

John grabbed your wrist hard, rage in his eyes. You pulled your hand away from him and walked over to Jacob before tapping him on the shoulder.  
Jacob turned around and raised an eyebrow, you sighed.

“Can I please go and lie down somewhere quiet? I got a headache coming.” You asked. Jacob looked back to Joseph with a small smirk then turned back to you.

“Sure. I will join you.” He replied.   
You sighed loudly. The whole reason you wanted to leave was to be alone but you should have known better.

Joseph watched as Jacob started walking you to the door. “John and I will continue the preparations brother, you two go get some quality time” Joseph called out to Jacob. 

He took you back to the bedroom, you didn’t notice earlier but the “dog” bed you normally slept in was gone. You looked at the empty space where it once sat. Jacob rested a hand on your shoulder.  
“What man makes his fiancee sleep on the floor? You sleep with me from now on.” He said.

“I’d rather sleep in the cage.” You said aloud. His grip on your shoulder became painfully strong, you clenched your jaw.  
Jacob spun you around and made you look at him.  
“What is it with you and the snide remarks? This not good enough for you?”

You raised your eyebrows. “Damn straight it isn’t. I don’t even want to be here I don’t want to be with you. Fuck I would rather go on pretending you didn’t exist! All you have done since I have been forced here is mistreat me and abuse the fuck out of me! Now you want to marry me you think I will be head over heels in love with you? You only want to marry me because I almost kicked your ass!” You snapped back.

Jacob let out a growl. “All you have done since you come to Hope county is interfere with things you should have stayed out of! I only followed orders and yeah, I enjoy giving punishments to those who deserve it. You think I give a flying fuck about what you want? You want me to be the bad guy then fine… I’ll play your game, I’ll be the bad guy...”

You pushed him away from you and stood ready for round three. Jacob had a hint of anger on his features. In a flash he threw his body into you, knocking you back and making you stumble into a sitting position on the bed which you soon rolled to the side and got back up, readying yourself while making sure you had nothing behind you. Jacob threw his fist into your direction but luckily you jumped back dodging the hit. He then slammed his torso against yours again which again knocked you backwards, the pressure on your ribs causing them to throb. He then grabbed your wrists and slammed you into the wall just behind you. You went to knee him in the groin but he knew you would go there next and managed to hold your legs in place with his own. You pushed and struggled against his grip on you, Jacob was like a tree, not going to move no matter how much you wriggled around. You looked up to see him staring back down at you, before you knew it he pressed his lips against yours roughly. You closed your eyes tight until he pulled away where you glared back at him. He pressed his pelvis against yours so you could feel his erection. Your eyes widened knowing what was to happen again. You began thrashing under his weight, He grabbed your wrists and pulled you away from the wall and threw you onto the bed. You went to roll on your side but he grabbed your legs and flipped you back onto your back. You let out a panicked sob. No matter how many times he had violated you, you didn’t want to just take it again.

He grabbed your jeans and undone the button and zipper while you tried to kick him away, you were unsuccessful as he yanked your jeans off and threw them toward the bedroom door. He went to your shirt next and you managed to punch him in the face not once but twice. Your frustrated grunts could be heard clearly as you gave it all you had to get him off you. 

A knock on the bedroom door turned both of your attention to the door. 

“YEAH?!” Jacob shouted.

John opened the unlocked door slowly and his eyes widened at the sight.   
“Uh… I was just coming to see if everything was… Okay…”

You shouted to John hoping any humanity he had in him would be awakened fro watching his brother trying to force himself on you.  
“PLEASE STOP HIM!” You cried out.  
Jacob shoved his hand over your mouth and you kicked upwards sending Jacob falling backwards off the bed.   
You rolled off the side of the bed with a heavy thump and tried to crawl towards the door.

“GRAB HER!” Jacob ordered his youngest brother.   
John quickly grabbed you by your upper arms and pulled you to your feet as Jacob got to his feet.   
“You know what John?” Jacob said with a sly tone. “You can help me actually. She wants us to be the villains so bad, I say why not play the part she wants us to be.”

John tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened. “Oooh!”   
John pushed you back into Jacob who wrapped his arms around yours and held them behind your back.  
“Just rip the shirt off her” Jacob commanded.  
John grabbed the neckline of your top and tore it open, not stopping until every scrap of fabric was off your body, next he slid your panties down while Jacob used his legs to hold yours still.

“Get o..off me!” You cried out.

Jacob turned you toward the bed again and threw you on it once more. John jumped behind you on the bed and held you arms down while Jacob started unzipping himself before removing his own shirt. He looked over to John. “Take her mouth if you want, if she tries to bite I will remove every single tooth in her mouth.” He said to his little brother.

“If she tries to bite I will remove every tendon and ligament from her friend Deputy Hudson in front of her!” John replied.

Both of them sat you up and Jacob tied your hands behind your back while John held you still. Once you were secured the dropped you back on down, turning you to your side slightly. Tears fell uncontrollably as John took his shirt off and also unzipped himself, pulling his jeans and boxers down enough for his erect cock to spring out. Jacob lined himself up to your entrance,your leg was put over his hip, you pulled and struggled against your bindings sobbing as you did. John grabbed your head and pressed the head of his cock against your lips, smearing pre-cum on your bottom lip. Jacob licked his finger lightly and lined the rim of your opening before pressing his member into you, it wasn’t enough lubrication, you could feel that as you felt as if he was tearing you open again, you kept your mouth closed much to John’s annoyance until Jacob thrust himself hard into you making you open your mouth and cry out in pain, John took the chance and pulled your lips over his head and shaft, pushing your mouth to go further down his shaft. Your muffled cries fell on deaf ears as both of the men continued to violate your body, Jacob managed to push himself deep inside you because of the position that made you cry out in pain. Your cries never came out, instead they vibrated your lips around John’s cock making him purr in pleasure. The two men thrust themselves inside you at different paces, John was going a lot quicker, his cock throbbed inside your mouth and his moans got louder until finally you could feel the warm thick fluid against your tongue and slide down your throat forcing you to swallow. He pulled his cock away from you and put it back in his jeans, he was panting heavily.  
Jacob lasted longer but not by much, it must have been another four or five more agonizing minutes for you but he too finally released his seed inside you. He lay on top of you for a minute before pulling out and redressing himself.  
John was sat shirtless on the bed and Jacob too sat on the bed on the other side of you. You sobbed into the covers helplessly as the sound of both men panting echoed through your mind.   
Jacob lifted you up to a sitting position, using his thumb to wipe the tears from your face. John grabbed a cigarette and lit it up.

“You wanted this Kitten… You wanted us to be the enemy. Now do you want to keep seeing us as the enemy or are you ready to be a family?” Jacob asked.

 _‘What the fuck kind of question is that?_ ’ You thought to yourself. Jacob looked at John with a stern look on his face. John got off the bed understanding that Jacob wanted time alone with you, so he grabbed his shirt and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Jacob pulled your head into his chest and stroked your hair as he continued.  
“I want us to be a family, you need to stop resisting me. Sooner or later you are going to see that we are all you have left and you will love me. You will love all of us even with our flaws.  
You know, Our parents beat John so badly when he was a young one that his mind finally snapped and he is now the man you see today. He is successful. Through pain he found strength… Joseph, he ended up in a home for the unwanted kids… He too was abused but he went on to marry, he was a normal man once even through the abuse… The death of his wife made him the man you see today. I don’t know if he talks to God… I don’t care either way. I wasn’t there to protect them when they needed me but I am here for them now. Joseph, through pain found strength too. I found strength through pain and you will too.  
Everything I do now will make you a better person in the future. It doesn’t have to be a life of pain for you though, I can protect you from it all if you just stop fighting me. So let’s get some clothes on you and rejoin my brothers.”

You sobbed into his chest, you didn’t know what to do. Every time you thought you found your courage, Jacob took it away again, he reminded you how weak you are compared to his raw strength. He removed the bindings and dressed you again before brushing your hair. He then led you back to the lounge room where John and Joseph were playing pool, music playing softly in the background.   
Jacob sat you on his lap on his chair. Your wrists were bright red from the rope burns and it didn’t go unnoticed by Joseph, He made his way to the mini bar and picked up a ceramic coffee cup, he poured a warm liquid into it from a teapot and then something else from a bottle. Joseph walked over to Jacob and handed him the drink.

“She looks tired… This will help her to see” Joseph told Jacob. You looked at the mug before you, you didn’t even know what the liquid was but you hadn’t had a chance to rinse the taste of John out of your mouth yet, so the drink was welcomed. Jacob pressed the cup to you lips and you drunk the warm tea tasting drink down. As soon as you drank it all you knew something was wrong, you could see white spots in your vision, everything looked weird. _‘Fuck.. They drugged….me’_   
Your body went almost limp on Jacob, he used his sculpted biceps to support your head as you stared up at him, zoning out but still conscious.


	22. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you are drugged and the wedding is still being prepared.

You sat still as the bliss took over you, you could hear Jacob’s heartbeat amplified as your head was against his chest. An eerie feeling of relaxation took over your whole body and mind, at this current time you couldn’t care less about anything that recently happened.   
Joseph pressed his head against Jacob’s forehead and spoke softly to him.  
“God has told me of his plans for you both, in time brother she will come to love you, devote her life to you but it will not come easy. This is your greatest test of wills. Yours over hers. She will resist you at any chance, her spirit is not easily broken and the snake that diverted Eve’s path resides in the back of her mind, his words twisting her against you but we should not blame her as this serpent is well known for his tricks. But in time, perhaps through kindness and discipline you will cast the serpent out and she will be open to feel love again.”

Joseph then pressed his forehead against yours before speaking directly to you.  
“The serpent that invades your very spirit, has not always been there. I know of you and your pains. The man you thought you loved before, tempted away with an evil temptress, he left you broken and unable to trust again, you shut down before anyone with true love can get in and show you what a world of Eden is like. Like the angels, you will rise again, to return to your former self. The man that hurt you was your test and you over came it. I have seen your files, I know of what pain you have been through. The very reason you left the civilian world to become an officer was through a pain you shouldn’t have felt. The man that took your cousin’s life, he was corrupted and your cousin, she felt like she loved that man. I have seen all the records. Drunk driver taking your parent’s life. Before us, you were all alone. Fear not, for we shall never leave you, God never left you, you just couldn’t feel his love and warmth through grief. The moment you entered the church with your team, I saw how Jacob looked at you… Even John and myself, we didn’t just see you my child, We saw your soul. You are safe… You are home. You are family.”

He stood back up straight and returned to his own seat. He turned to John.

“Where shall we hold the venue for this magical day?” He asked looking back to Jacob too searching for an answer.

Jacob shrugged but John answered. “Perhaps in Holland Valley? The church? It seems fitting as all her friends are in that region. We can have guards posted in all angles, a sniper or two in the tower.”

Jacob nodded at the suggestion and Joseph smiled at the thought before speaking.

“Faith would have handled decorations… I am thinking string lights around the interior, white flowers to show the purity in this matrimony. Traditional music and our followers and hers. Unfortunately hers will have to have guns pointed at them at all times. Who shall give her away and who will be your best man Jacob?”

Jacob scratched his beard before answering. “Well if you are marrying us then John will be my man unless you get pastor Jerome to marry us and then I could have both you and John as my best man. I think Earl Whitehorse should give her away, she was working under him anyway. He knows her the longest.”

John spoke up. “If I may interject, I would prefer Joseph be the best man and I could make sure Jerome does his part. He has a bible with a firearm in it. It is normally on his person so we must search him thoroughly. For the honeymoon, you can take Seed ranch.”

Jacob nodded in agreement to the idea as did Joseph. You could hear everything going on, a part of your brain was screaming in frustration at the thought of them planning your future. How dare they do a full background check on you anyway. The bliss made your body limp with relaxation, unable to voice your frustration was just another reason you despised the Seed brothers.   
There was talk an alterations of the dress and food which would be a traditional hog roast to feed all the guests. You knew the place was going to be armed more than a military base from the way they spoke with anti-aircraft, RPGs, snipers, infantry and heavy artillery. 

The following days were quiet, You slept and awoke next to Jacob, took showers with him and he fed you up. Finally you had some meat covering your bones again and your injuries were healing properly. You did everything in your power not to give Jacob a reason to get violent with you. John and Joseph showed up often to talk about their preparations. Peggies seemed to have regained control over Holland valley again since the attack on the Aviation and Fall’s end.   
Jacob would act nice to you, too nice it was downright unnerving when he would suddenly embrace you and give you delicate kisses. At least he kept his dick in his pants though, no matter how “loving” he became with you, you never reacted badly or at all. You were regaining all of your strength and energy. They had plans sure but you had some of your own. If you could, you were prepared to fight every Peggie there knowing Jacob wouldn’t allow his new bride to be killed and you were prepared to free all of those John was taking prisoner. If you could pull it off you and your allies may just be able to take out all three Seeds together as they would be in the same building. 

On one cold night you and the Seeds were in the Bar room again, still talking preparations as you just sat still, listening and drinking your liquor. Suddenly a man burst in through the door raving about Whitetail militia.  
“SIR! The Rebels, they are heading this way, they are armed to the teeth, somehow they found out about this place and they said they aren’t leaving until they liberate (name) from you! They are about an hour’s drive away.”

_‘Yes, that scrawny fucker made it! Holy shit! They are coming to save me?’_

Jacob got to his feet and glared back to you. “The prisoner… We found him in the forest, we saw his remains half eaten… How… Hmph… He must have taken out one of my scouts and the clever fucker must have switched clothes. He was unrecognisable.”

 _‘Holy shit, I didn’t even think of that. I need to get that guy’s name next time I see him and give him a fucking medal, he out foxed the big bad wolf!’_ You couldn’t hide the small smile that spread across your face. Someone was finally coming for you.

Joseph stood up calm as ever. “We shall take to the air, come now, we will take her somewhere they will not know. Jacob… Keep your temper now, do not undo everything we worked so hard for. Take your important items and meet me at the helicopter. John and I shall take your dearest and get her settled while we wait.”

John grabbed the chain that was left in the bar room from that time Jacob dropped it to the floor many days ago. He linked it to your collar and Joseph zip tied your hands behind your back, they were not taking chances with you. John walked you out of the room and down the halls, his right hand was on your left shoulder as he marched you to the helicopter on the landing pad. Joseph held the chain and walked in front instructing one of Jacob’s men to get the pilots. John sat you down and then sat himself beside you as Joseph sat opposite John. The wind was bitterly cold, you becan shivering already.

“H..hey John or J..Joseph… P..please can you close your d...door?” You asked as you shook.  
John suddenly looked down to notice he never picked up his coat from the ranch earlier.   
“Cold are you? Come here” John said wrapping his arm around you, rubbing your bare arm. _‘wish I didn’t say a thing now..._ ‘ You thought to yourself. 

Jacob soon rushed to the chopper and threw a large bag in and then himself closing the door behind him. He sat opposite you and noticed you shivering and John’s arm around you.

“You cold?” He asked you. You nodded, teeth almost chattering.  
Jacob made John switch seats with him and took off his heavy jacket, wrapping it around you and pulling you toward him so your forehead was against his collarbone. Jacob was warm as he had been running and for once his embrace was welcomed by you.  
John called out to the pilot on the headset.  
“Get all the lights off, don’t want them to see where we are going!”

“Rodger that.” The pilot responded and even the interior lights in the back went out. A dim light in the cab so the pilots could see. You didn’t even know it was possible to have no lights on a helicopter while in flight. 

The four of you looked out of the window, you could see in between the trees that the militia were nearing the compound as you flew overhead. They had laser sights and flashlights lighting the way. There must have been over twenty of them. Jacob seemed comfortable leaving his men to fight the resistance which concerned you. Would any of your allies be spared?

You were warming up slowly in Jacob’s arms as the helicopter ride seemed to go on forever making you wonder where the hell you were even heading.   
After about an hour the helicopter started descending, you didn’t even remember when the lights came back on.   
Once you had landed Jacob helped you out of the chopper, keeping you close to him still and the three of them led you to some double doors on the floor. They opened it and the four of you walked down concrete stairs, the doors closing behind you all and locking. The next doors were locked and Joseph unlocked them. This was yet another bunker but you didn’t know who’s. At least it was warm.   
Although this bunker looked pretty impressive and well done out with furniture and warm lighting. More “homely” than what Dutch has.   
Joseph led you all to a lounge, this one had two couches and chairs. You and Jacob sat on the couch and John on the other while Joseph sat himself on a chair. Jacob removed the zip ties off you and already it felt more relaxed. You wondered what would happen now the resistance was fighting for you and with the wedding approaching so soon.


	23. Bunkered down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was supposed to be posted last night but I passed out before I got to publish it damn it

The night seemed to drag on, The brother’s talked about outposts and how to take them back. Henbane river was completely liberated thanks to you and allies, John talked on taking it back and being in control of it as Jacob would be “too occupied” to hold it down. The two argued over the territories.

“With marriage and domestic life taking over you will not be able to keep those sinners under control and what if your beloved tries to help them? How will you keep them grounded?” John asked.

Jacob let out a growl. “I have handled worse in Iraq, you have never been in a war, nothing but a pencil pusher while I was out there serving this ungrateful country. If anything it should be split, you take Southern borders and I will take the North.”

Joseph raised his hands to silence his bickering brothers. “Let us not fight now, we should be overjoyed in these times. Our family expands and let’s not forget that Jacob’s bride to be will be able to tell her friends to stand down. If she doesn’t she will have to watch them all atone for their sins and be cleansed by fire to be free of their sinful existence. I believe splitting the land will prove beneficial to all of us.”

You sat there silently listening to everything while Jacob had his arm around you. You were beginning to have trouble keeping your eyes open. Normally you would be asleep with Jacob’s arms wrapped around your torso, keeping you close and warm by now but because of the attack by the militia your routine was broken. Your tiredness didn’t go unnoticed by John though. It felt like he always had his creepy eyes on you.

“Looks like your kitten is falling asleep Jacob, we should continue our conversation on strategies when we all awake from a long rest.” John said almost too quietly.

Jacob looked down to see you barely clinging onto consciousness and nodded in agreement. Joseph showed you to your rooms respectively and left you alone to get settled.   
The bunker bedroom didn’t look as warm and cosy as Jacob’s, you were so used to the soft bed and fur covers and the bed here looked thin and cold with metal legs.   
He took the chain from your collar, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously, you walked over to the bed once free of the chain and pulled the covers over. Even they were thin. You let out an annoyed groan, ready to climb into bed still clothed.   
You felt his hand on your wrist and he turned you around to face him. He had already removed his shirt.

“Please sir… It’s cold here. Can’t I just keep something on?” You whined. 

Jacob smiled softly and brought you closer to him. “All right, I know this isn’t what you are used to but only until we are out of here. I will let you keep just your shirt on. Everything else comes off. But if your feet are cold I did pick these up for you.” He said letting go of you at his last words and reaching into the bag from earlier and pulling out a pair of over the knee socks. They were thick and warm.  
You nodded to him, flashing a slight smile out of politeness. You removed your bra and pants and panties along with your old socks and started putting on the longer socks he gave you. As you were pulling up the second one you noticed Jacob bite his lip as he watched you.

“Damn Kitten, if I wasn’t saving it for the wedding night…” He said without finishing his sentence. Now you know why he grabbed the socks.   
You shyly retreated to the bed, taking the side that was against the wall out of habit. Jacob removed his Jeans but left his boxers on and joined you. You were right to think the bed was cold, it made you shiver but your knight in camo armour wrapped his arms around you, this time turning you around so you were facing him. You rested your head on his chest as you didn’t have much of a choice, He lifted your leg and pulled it across his own and your arm went across his chest to get more comfortable. His body heat made the whole thing bearable, with the covers over you both it wasn’t hard to get the comfort you needed to allow yourself to drop off to sleep.

~ _You were walking down the aisle, Joseph had his hands on your arm. Your wrists were shackled in front of you and your veil flowed just in front of your face. On the right side of the aisle was all those you made friends with but their faces were wrong. The corners of their mouth were cut into a smile and their lips sewn shut. Their eyes were glazed over, in the right side of their head was a hole and a blood trail running down their neck. Even Pratt was there with an additional hole in his forehead as he sat beside Eli. Their heads turned and followed you as you walked towards the alter. You made it up the steps and Jacob took your hand. Jerome had his back to you.  
“Jerome” You called out but he just stood there, his back to you and his head down. You reached out and touched his shoulder. In a broken and twitchy movement he turned his head and body around both out of sync with one another, his eyes were gone and instead all you could see was the void. His mouth was also cut into a smile and sewn shut. You gasped trying to step back but the Seed brothers held you in place. Jerome’s stitches tore through his lips as he opened his mouth to speak. “(name) you failed us all.!” _

_Your friends were now standing in the aisles, their lips also torn as their mouths hung open. In unison they began chanting.  
“YOU FAILED US, YOU FAILED US, YOU FAILED US , YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US YOU FAILED US”_

_You tried to cover your ears but Jerome grabbed your hands and was inches from your face, he opened his mouth and let out an ungodly scream of anguish. ~_

“NO!” You cried out as you woke up which made Jacob jump from the sudden noise. You held your hands over your ears crying into his chest, your body shaking from terror, you were in a full blown panic attack. He put his hand firmly on your arm and one on the back of your head, he stroked your hair softly and rubbed your arm.

“Shhh, calm down kitten, its just a nightmare. Come on, calm down now.” He said softly before kissing your forehead. He sat up making you sit up with him and kept you close to his chest as he repeated himself, you managed to calm down after a few minutes of sobbing still shaking however. A minute later Jacob pulled your head up so he could see your face.   
“Shh now, I’m here, don’t be scared, you’re safe with me.” His voice was like silk to your ears after the terrifying scream from the dream.   
You wrapped your arms around his torso and held onto him tightly in that moment, his arms wrapped around you in return, it was only after about a minute your eyes shot open as your head was against his chest. _‘What the fuck am I doing?!’_ You demanded in your head. You pulled away from Jacob slowly, shocked and disgusted in yourself. Why on Earth would you accept comfort from him of all people? Jacob could see the confusion on your face and he loosened his arms from around you.

“Feeling better sweetheart?” He asked with genuine concern in his voice.  
You nodded your head to him not saying a word, you just stared downwards trying to make sense of it all. _‘Is this part of his conditioning? Did he drug me to give me night terrors so I would have to seek comfort from him? Is this planned? Shit… Or am I actually becoming paranoid?’_ You couldn’t find the answers no matter how hard you thought about it. You were convinced that there was something more sinister going on but you just couldn’t prove it. Without windows you couldn’t even tell what part of the day it was. It didn’t matter because you were definitely not going to sleep after THAT dream.   
You sat up straight then leaned against the headboard of the bed, Jacob turned a light on and sat up beside you. It was eerily silent for you, your heart was still racing and every shape in the shadows looked like a twisted figure to you. 

You let out a small sigh before speaking.  
“Ja… I mean sir, can you just talk to me for a little bit please? I.. I need it.” 

Jacob gave you a surprised look, normally you tried to avoid conversations with him or you just didn’t answer him. He stretched his shoulders and neck before answering.  
“Sure kitten, I can tell you about military life… So in Iraq we didn’t have any fancy luxuries that our boys have no, oh no. We didn’t have plumbing and we spent most of our time in tents in extreme weathers. You see life out there is nothing like it is here or even at my compound, almost every feud you have is solved with a punch up. Someone takes something of yours? You confront them and fight them for it. If someone took your toilet paper it was a warrant for a fight.   
Out there it is kill or be killed, there is no time to settle differences with some fancy words and everyone on your side has the same experience as you. So much that it becomes a brotherhood, we would do anything for one another. We learned to lay our life on the line for each other. When you leave that line of work, you lose your sense of purpose, this government doesn’t care about you laying your life on the line for their selfish wars, no. Once you are out they welcome you home then tell you to go get a job at a grocery store… It fucks with your brain I tell ya.”

He let out a sigh, you just stared at him hanging on every word. You never thought about what kind of life a soldier has after serving. You always thought they would be happy to be home. Jacob continued after taking a drink of water.  
“The Winters out there, they are cold, you get these little stoves where we had to either keep the fire going all the time or just freeze to death, most of my men got to write letters home and got letters but not me. I didn’t even know where my brothers were and I sure as shit wasn’t going to write to my parents.   
Everyone out there had to fight, even the cooks, they saw combat and normally guys and gals want to be cooks so they can avoid the fight or so I’m told.   
But some places I was at was like a damn meat grinder, the body count was so high it made the cemeteries look lively. So many bodies just piled up and rotting all around you and you couldn’t just run over and move them. You had to accept that, that body was not “Johnson” any more, nah that was just a body and the minute you went out to retrieve a fallen comrade, you would just be added to the body count. The stench was unbearable at times especially when we had the hot days. We lived it though. Had to eat our rations with the dead staring at you like they wanted some themselves. Hearing bullets whiz passed your head daily, it can ruin a man. We eventually got out of there though and we were marching on to the next location when the ambush happened and you know the rest from there.”

Jacob’s eyes had a sadness to them as he talked and even after. You felt somewhat guilty after all he had gone through you still wanted to take his life. He had survived it all and came home a broken man burdened by all he seen and done. You hesitated a minute before wrapping your arms around him. You still hated him for what he had done to you but even the most sick and twisted needed some reassurance now and then. Jacob mirrored your action and your head pressed against his chest just under his arm. He appreciated the affection you could feel that from the squeeze he gave you as his chin rested on your head. _'Remember (name) what he has done to you...'_ You thought to yourself.


	24. Dog, Coyote or Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You battle an internal conflict as well as a physical one

Jacob told you some more stories of his “glory days” as he put it and you listened to all of them, you sat back leaning against the headboard as he went on, you both didn’t know what time it was or if it was even morning or afternoon until Joseph knocked your room door. Jacob called him in and Joseph stood at the doorway with a smile on his face.

“Brother, They did not win against your soldiers. Most were taken down which is unfortunate but some were captured. It is coming up to eight A.M, you don’t normally stay in bed this long. Anyway myself and John are thinking about us all getting to the Ranch, with so much going on and our people taking back Holland Valley it has become a safe location once again. What do you say to that?” He said with that calming tone he normally carried. 

Jacob thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. “The ranch sounds great, (name) had troubles sleeping last night, I blame this place myself. Let us get dressed and have at least one coffee and yeah we will make tracks.”

You thought about those who fell in combat, those who tried to save you from this… recently mild hell… Hardly hell at all actually, apart from being kept isolated and forced to lay beside your captor and enemy it was going okay as of late, not great but not unbearable like in the beginning. You still were a bit frightened to mouth off against Jacob after last time with John too. 

Joseph left the room so you could get dressed in privacy. You both wore the same things as yesterday as neither of you grabbed much else. Jacob only brought a few things with him which you didn’t even know what they were, except the socks.   
You both joined the others in the lounge. John seemed far too chirpy this morning, he was going on about the first time you broke into his place for the plane. You managed it so well he was impressed.   
Your mind wandered over to Boomer suddenly. You turned to John, you had the question in mind but didn’t know if the answer he would give would be the one you want to hear.

“John...” You began but stopped, looking down.

“Yes?” He asked leaning forward.

“Have.. Ugh, Have you heard of or seen a dog in ‘your territory’?” You asked as a lump seemed to form in your throat.

“Well there are many dogs there, you after a puppy?” He chuckled after speaking.

“No, his name is Boomer. Your men killed his owners and he joined me a while ago. He is white with a spotted coat. Some call it roaned in colour. Anyway he is an Australian cattle dog and he is incredible… I was wondering if he ended up being caught or killed?” You spoke quickly as you described him to John.

John shook his head. “Afraid I have not seen him since he was with you, although one of my men did see a light colored dog take off to the South from Fall’s end. Could be the dog you are looking for… Have a bond with him do you?” John asked rubbing his forefinger against the coarse hairs on his cheek. 

You nodded and said nothing more about it. You hoped Boomer made it out of there without injury. Maybe he eventually found Dutch? Wouldn’t be hard to believe. Dogs are smart and Boomer especially is.

The three continued talking strategies among themselves and you just tuned out at this point. You were hoping John would not be able to take back the region but many of Faith’s men must have joined him and maybe some of Jacobs too. You couldn’t be sure but if you were given the chance you would push the peggies back again on the side of the resistance.  
Once you all finished your coffees you were led outside of the bunker and toward a large black SUV. There were two heavily armed cars in front and behind that SUV, Anyone swear it was the president’s car. You, Jacob and John piled in the back, they made sure you were sandwiched between them for precaution and Joseph took the passenger front seat. You could hear a helicopter above you. ‘ _must be to keep a look out for enemies… NO my friends not enemies. Glad I didn’t say that aloud.. They must be drugging me constantly.. That or conditioning is working.’_

The drive to the Ranch was not as long as you were expecting, along the way you counted the destroyed red silos you saw, John turned to look at you with an annoyed expression. You looked at him blankly and counted the last one you passed out loud. “Six...”  
There were fourteen all together but you only saw the six. The cars pulled up to the Seed ranch driveway, you could see it was even more heavily guarded than before. Three mounted machine guns now and more snipers everywhere. Jacob held your shoulder as he walked you in through the front door, you could hear the whispers from John’s men and gasps.

“Jacob tamed her?!”  
“Holy shit, never thought I’d see her unarmed!”  
“So calm… It’s terrifying”  
“Praise the Father and Jacob for they have conquered the demon!”  
“Damn, submissive suits her holy hell”

Once inside the house, the doors were all locked and they keys were around the Seed brother’s necks meaning no one got out and no one got in. Unless you were to jump through a window or over a balcony but with that many guards it was suicide. You all sat around the coffee table, it was already more comfortable than that cold feeling bunker and even the compound.   
John had quite the extensive book collection so you couldn’t help yourself, you got off the couch and walked over to the shelf.  
All three of them had their eyes on you as if you were going to do something impressive or amazing. You searched through the books until you found one you actually liked and returned to your seat, right beside Jacob. They seemed dumbfounded that you returned to him in the first place. John shook his head at Jacob.

“How did you do it? If it were me, she would be still trying to get away from me. You must tell me how you tamed her?” John asked in frustration. Joseph shook his head at John awaiting Jacob’s answer.

“Well, I broke her body while chipping away at her spirit, then I just shown her some love. Let her choose how she would prefer me to be toward her but if she wanted a gentle touch instead of a firm hand, then she had to act accordingly. Human minds are fascinating, you can keep breaking the person down but the fight never really leaves them but when given a choice… You see the result. I also don’t cut the skin off and staple it around so it can stink up the place.” Jacob answered John the best he could without giving too much away as you were still listening. 

_‘Oh Jacob, you have not tamed me… Just you wait. I need my whole strength and I know it, you can’t keep this wolf in chains forever but for now I will wear the sheep’s clothing you desire.’_

You heard Joseph clap his hands and announce something while you were deep in thought.  
John and Jacob seemed pleased with whatever it was that was said. You turned to Jacob then John and Joseph finally with a puzzled look on your face.

“Huh?” You said.   
Jacob wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into him. “Tomorrow afternoon sounds perfect to me!” He said with a huge grin.

“I will make sure the dress is fitted and finished tonight. She will look so perfect in it. I will be sure to have the church prepared tonight and in the morning and all the guests will be accounted for.” John said cheerfully.

Joseph stood up and placed a hand on both yours and Jacob’s shoulder. “You two will have a long and happy marriage, I can see it. Your future, it’s beautiful.” 

You finally clicked on. _‘TOMORROW? It was supposed to be a few weeks away, why are they rushing it now? Is it because of the Whitetail’s fighting? Shit shit shit I am going to be (name) SEED! A fucking Seed!’_

The night came too damn fast in your opinion and before you knew it you were standing on a chair in John’s bedroom. A lovely woman was putting the dress on you after John made you strip into your underwear. The woman didn’t look like she wanted to be here herself but she put on a brave face and smiled softly to you. She had to take the waist in a bit but in the mirror you could see how beautiful you looked in this dress. You never would have had the money to get a dress as beautiful as this on your salary but John wasn’t short on money that was for sure. The details, neckline, arms and even length were everything you wanted.   
Once the fitting was over and you were left in your underwear, John approached you and placed his hands on your hips from behind as you were bending down to pick up your jeans. You stood back up quickly and John placed his chin on your shoulder, you could see his eyed through the full length mirror in his room and your own body and scars.

“I am happy for my brother, I really am but I feel that he is blinded by your beauty and for once in his life, he isn’t thinking straight… Are you really tame and obedient like a pet dog? Or are you the wild little coyote I always thought you were? Biding your time and just waiting to let it all out at once? Worked well for you last time didn’t it? I have to admit, I did enjoy that evening, claiming your succulent lips even while my brother had his own way. Nothing I had ever done before. I can feel it, and I can see it in your eyes. You are storing all that wrath up and just so you can let it out with a bang. I don’t know how you have convinced my brother but you have not convinced me. He may be our protector but if you hurt him… I will make you wish I had killed you when we first met. Do you understand dearest?” John said into your ear, his hands tightening around your hips as he spoke.   
John didn’t normally frighten you but this was terrifying. You swallowed hard and nodded to him through the mirror and John let go of you and walked back to the wardrobe. You put your top and jeans back on and left the room. Only Jacob was in the main room, you looked around with a puzzled face. 

“Joseph’s gone to decorate the church in Fall’s end. John only has to worry about getting the guests ready that way. Don’t want to make John do it all for us. So my bride-to-be, is the dress done to your liking?” Jacob answered your silent question which was better than you asking about it. 

You nodded to him and smiled. He cleared his throat.

“Words kitten. You know this.” He said. You didn’t know what John was so worried about, Jacob clearly wasn’t some smitten or love sick puppy. But you were trying to give him false securities when you were alone with him. It even made you feel guilt and sickness deep down. He has been through so much and even fought for this country and now he thinks he has found purpose and love and here you are ready to rip it away from him. You had to remind yourself of what he did to you when he caught you, the friends he made you kill and the abuse he puts you through if you don’t do what he wants. Having your heart broken… You knew the pain and here you were ready to inflict it on someone else.

“Yes sir. It is perfect” You answered him.

“Like you then” He responded, brushing a few strands of hair away from your face and tucking them behind your ear. His thumb gently stroked your cheek and it almost made you melt right there and then but you caught yourself before you even allowed yourself to feel such feelings toward this brute. 

The night went on and it was pretty quiet as the two brothers were out doing preparations for Jacob and your big day tomorrow.


	25. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here.

It was morning, the sunlight filtered through the drapes giving the room a warm glow. You lay in the comfy bed not wanting to get up, absent mindedly you rolled over to find the bed empty. Jacob had already woken up and managed not to wake you at all. You yawned and looked around the room. For once you had a clock in the bedroom. Nine in the morning, not too bad. Later than usual which was nice. You were about to turn back over for a bit longer when the bedroom door burst open.  
You jumped a mile from the sudden intrusion. John stood in the doorway, coffee in hand.

“Come on! Get up. The big day is here! My brothers are sorting the rest and I have been left in charge of getting you ready for your special day. We have so much to do. You need to be up and showered, make up and hair followed by the dress. I have some helpers, they will be the ones to get you ready while I supervise.” John shouted too enthusiastically for your liking.  
He set the coffee on the bedside table and sat himself down on the bed before pulling the covers off you.  
You were only in panties and protested from his sudden invasion, grumbling and groaning into your pillow while weakly trying to claw the covers back over yourself.

“No no, time to get up. We have special guests for you too. The sheriff is getting all dressed up himself. Hudson too. Remember what I said last night. If you even think of hurting Jacob… Your worst nightmares would feel like a pleasant dream by the time I am done with you. So. Drink your coffee and get your ass off the bed. I won’t leave you alone until you are up!”  
John’s tone got somewhat dark in the middle of his speech before returning to his cheery enthusiastic tone from before. 

You pulled the covers to your neck as you sat up. Bad enough John was on the bed but you didn’t want him having an eyeful too. You took your time coming around and getting ready to face this day. You drank your coffee and was pulled to your feet by John. He called to some people outside the door and two women came in all smiles and beaming with joy. It made the cynical side of you sick. The women pulled you into the en-suite bathroom and got you in the shower despite your protests. The left no part of your skin untouched, the scrubbed away the dirt but the shame was still there. After the shower you were led to John’s room. It was bright and in the room was another woman with a full make up kit. 

“Uh… Don’t make me look like a porcelain doll please.” You mumbled to her as you sat down on an office chair that swivelled.   
John stood in the doorway watching. You couldn’t help noticing his shiny .44 magnum in his belt. The woman in charge of your make up began her work, you were sure she was going to over do it from the amount of products she used but to be fair to her… When you saw yourself in the mirror you noticed how she made you look a bit more done up than your natural “just got out of bed” look. A beautiful contrasting colour lipstick made your lips pop and the perfect shade and tone to show off your eye colour. You didn’t look like a broken mess any more. You were sure this woman was a professional. After the make up came the hair which was elegant as could be. You were given earrings to wear and a necklace with your favourite gem stone.   
Next step was the dress and with the finishing touches that were added last night, you hardly recognised yourself. You really did look like a willing bride instead of this forced one you felt inside. You were happy with the choice of shoes, comfy and stylish. 

By the time all this was complete it was coming up to One in the afternoon. John couldn’t keep his eyes off you the whole time. His jaw was mostly hanging open. Even his men stared in awe at how you looked on this “special day”.

John sat beside you in the large car as someone drove you to your destination. You didn’t feel the joy and excitement, not even to see your friends and allies. You felt sick in the pit of your stomach, depressed and dread.   
Everything looked perfect except this wasn’t what you wanted and not the man you would dream of since being a little girl. You thought back to your childhood days, in school little girls would talk of their big day with a prince and even you fantasized over that. How you wanted to look and how handsome the man would be. But never did you think it would be a fiery haired ex soldier with an aggressive dominant trait. 

You had entered Fall’s end. It was more like a dead end, the town was quiet, only peggies in the streets. You scanned around looking to see if Boomer was around but your search provided no comfort as to where he was. You exited the car and Sheriff Earl Whitehorse was brought to you. He was in a black suit and with his badge on over it. You wrapped your arms around him. 

“Sheriff!… Are you okay?” You said suppressing the crack in your voice.

“Never mind me Rookie… I should never have brought you here, I’m so sorry kid. This was a damn shitty first big case for you. And now look, you are being made to… I just don’t know what to say. They tell me you killed Pratt? He was your friend though… Tell me it isn’t true kid… Tell me.”  
Earl spoke loud enough for John to hear him. You hung your head down in shame.

“I killed him… Jacob, he has this music box and if I hear it… I become blinded by… I don’t even know and he puts me in places with enemies and I have to shoot them or they will hurt me and… I am so sorry sir… I should never have joined the force.” You could feel tears building up and your voice cracked.  
John was quick to dive in and interrupt.  
“So sorry Sheriff but it took a long time to do the make up and I don’t want you raking memories up and ruining our hard work. Now then (name), your husband awaits you inside. Sheriff would you be so kind as to walk her down the aisle to my brother. Oh and remember both, Hudson is down there among my men. Anything I deem as “funny business” and I will have her eyes ripped out and I promise you that she will choke on them.”  
John finished his sentence with a smile and placed his hands on both yours and Earl’s back and ushered you in. 

When you stepped through the church door, everyone turned around to look at you, especially your friends. All of them had their hands bound and mouth taped. A much better result than your nightmare the other night. The peggies looked like they were drugged off their faces with bliss. You saw Pastor Jerome down the front with Jacob just in front of him and Joseph standing beside him. Hudson was on the front row on the left, bound and gagged with two peggies holding her up. She looked so gaunt even through the hair and make up she was wearing. She even had on a fairly nice dress. As you walked down the aisle you saw with the warmest smile you had ever seen on his face, Jacob…  
Black jeans, not too bad and a shirt and suit jacket which was a nice change but you much preferred him in his normal get up. Joseph was dressed smartly as usual.   
You looked to your right, your friends could see the hurt and frustration even through this facade you tried to hold onto to please the Seeds. Kim looked like she had the baby already but the baby was no where to be seen. Grace looked like she put up the most fight, her face was bruised to hell and back.  
The decorations were gorgeous in their own right, string lights and white flowers all over. Some purple too.  
In the corner of your eye you saw John follow you and Earl down the aisle until finally you stood beside Jacob.  
Earl was forced to sit down and a peggie held a gun to his head. Some of the friends you made were tearing up, they knew you wouldn’t want this, after all you had fought for.

Jerome looked into your eyes, he had so much sorrow in his and pity for you.   
On the podium in front of Jerome was a book, at first you hoped it was his own bible but your wishes were dashed when you saw the sadness on his features.   
John waved his magnum subtly while looking at Jerome and Jerome saw this. He cleared his throat and began reading from a script in front of him.

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. The decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they will publicly declare their devotion and loyalty to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A balanced relationship is one in which our bride allows to give herself fully to her husband, one in which they both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.”

You stood there looking at Jerome as he looked annoyed at the script, telling you that this isn’t how this speech is supposed to go.  
“Do you Jacob Seed pledge to share your life openly with your bride, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor, control and tenderly care for her, stand with her, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your life?”  
Jerome continued.

Jacob had a small smile on his face. “I do”

Jerome turned to you. “Do you (name) pledge to share your life openly with your him, and to speak the truth and keep no secrets? Do you promise to honor, obey and serve him, to stand with him, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your life?”

You glanced at Jacob then to John who raised his eyebrows at you. You looked to the floor and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and answering in a whisper. “I...do...”  
You could feel a tear threaten to release from the corner of your eye, you resisted the urge to wipe it away out of fear that one of your friends would stand up to voice or try to voice their opinion on this whole thing.  
John approached you and Jacob with his tattoo gun in hand.

Jerome nodded to you both and continued.  
“With the inked rings I sanctify this holy union between Jacob Seed and (name). These rings are a symbol of their undying love and devotion to one another as the ink will be permanent like their love.”

Your eyes widened as John walked to you first and Joseph held your hand out to John. Jacob turned around to face the guests in case they tried anything. John began tattooing the cult’s symbol onto your ring finger and after he added a band around it to make it into a ring. It hurt like hell but he finally finished it and a peggie brought a bowl with some cleaner in it and wiped away the excess ink until the tattoo looked clean. John did the same to Jacob while Joseph now watched the resistance members and again a peggie cleaned Jacob’s hand. Once that was completed Jerome sighed and continued.

“By the power in me, witnessed by God and The Father and dearly loved friends and family I now pronounce you Husband and Wife… You may now, kiss the bride.”

Jacob turned to you, he placed his hand on your cheek and caressed your cheekbone with his thumb, he brought his lips to yours passionately, his hand slipped to the back of your neck, holding you in place as he lost himself in the kiss before finally letting go. He looked into your eyes then grabbed your hand. 

Joseph smiled and stood where Jerome stood a few minutes ago. John took Jerome to the benches where your friends sat, he bound and gagged Jerome and walked onto the stage as Jacob led you onto the stage. You and Jacob stood one side of Joseph and John the other side. Joseph began speaking to the people inside the church.  
“It brings me great pleasure to welcome the newest member to our family. May you and Jacob have a happy fulfilling life together. I may have lost a sister this year but I have gained a beautiful sister-in-law. We were off to a rocky start but now look. And to those who resist our garden… Look to your leader, she has accepted our way. It won’t be long before you all join her. You don’t have to marry myself or John but if you can accept our love and truly open your hearts to us, you too will find eternal happiness as our dear (name) has. If you could remain seated I would be most happy as our happy couple make their way to the Spread Eagle to begin the reception. We permit alcohol for this day only. You will be watched, and remember, this is about our bride and groom not ourselves. You may offer them congratulations and some of you will be allowed to talk to the bride under supervision.”


	26. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you get to talk to some of your friends.

The Spread Eagle looked different, it had decoration inside and brighter lighting but because the weather was holding up the reception began outside in the street. There was an incredibly long table and in the center you and Jacob took the seats. John was beside you and Joseph sat beside your new husband. Next to John was Kim and Nick. Jerome sat opposite you with Mary May and beside them were some of John and Jacob’s most trusted men. Hudson and the sheriff was sat among the peggies and Merle further back along. Joseph’s side was more peggies he trusted and one or two people you recognised from the area like Kenny.   
It was awkward as hell when the peggies removed the tape from your friend’s mouth, still keeping them bound, would have probably been a bit more relaxed if it wasn’t for the heavily armed peggies with mounted gun and helicopters in the distance. You leaned over passed John to speak to Kim and Nick.  
“Guys… I never led an attack to you I swear!”

Kim nodded and gave John a deadly stare before replying.   
“Hun, we know you wouldn’t do something like that to us and to your God daughter.”

Your eyes lit up.  
“Where is she now? I didn’t know you were making me God mother… But, that makes Jacob...”

Nick cut in. “Peggies are watching her so we can’t help you in this situation… Never mind him pardner, you are the one we hope she looks up to when she is grown. Looks like I am gunna have to change the business name… When I rebuild it.”

You nodded to acknowledge his words. “I hope she doesn’t grow up like me. I ended up marrying a Seed...” 

John looked like he wanted to say something but for once he kept his mouth shut. You suddenly remembered what you wanted to ask him.   
“Kim, Nick did you guys see Boomer?”

Kim and Nick shook their heads. Jerome leaned over to you before speaking.  
“I have seen him. He sticks around Dutch at the moment, he was looking for you, dog had his nose to the floor but Dutch took him in last I heard.”

You sighed in relief before answering him and all of your friends. “I am so sorry guys, I fled when I should have stayed and fought with you. After the incident in the Church me and Mary may got to the Ranch but when I was in the plane, SOME fucker shot me down!” You glared at John who simply shrugged.

Mary May shook her head to you with a smile. “Glad you got out of here, I heard you fucked up Henbane river and their cult leader there. You freed a lot of people there. Besides John was showing some unhealthy traits toward you. Hell girl, even my old man would have told you to run because when a man gets THAT look in his eyes… Well...”

John gave her a look that was both terrifying and amusing, it caused Mary May to stop talking about it. 

Jerome looked at Jacob and then back to you. “So how did you end up in his place? Did you go looking for Eli?”

You nodded your head silently. Jerome continued.   
“I heard what he does to people, his conditioning and mind control… None of us blame you. We did at first until word spread about what he made others do. You almost did it kid, you almost took him down too from what Tammy says but when you disappeared the militia were worried, they tried tracking you but only found your clothes on a cliff top and nothing else. They still have your pistol. Then they saw the broadcast and they really did believe the mind control worked. I say don’t know why they found your clothes only on that rock but I have a suspicion about what happened considering where we are now…”

Mary May and Kim both cringed and looked over to you with sympathy and once Nick clicked on he did too. Earl stayed stone faced during the whole conversation, he was still mourning Pratt but no one had told Hudson yet. She gave Jacob a hell of a glare before turning back to you and speaking.  
“I hope you didn’t give up so easily rook, if it were me, I’d knock that son of a bitch on his ass and ram a knife through his dick! I would never have said “ I do” either but that is just me,”

John chuckled and sighed. “Oh yes deputy, of course, that is why you cry out while alone and even with my men. But don’t worry, it will never be you.   
You lack a certain spark that my brother and even I, look for in a woman. You are not a challenge. From what my men tell me, you roll on your back and display yourself for them so long as they don’t continue the torture that I lost interest in. You see Hudson, the whole “I’ll do ANYTHING if you let me live” thing isn’t cute. It is easy and not at all what a survivor is. Now your little “rookie” is ten times the officer you are. My brother broke her ribs, continued to strike the area when she misbehaved, shot her, bruised her all over, even branded her with a hot iron and yes made her submit to him and what did she do? She got back up and fought him time and time again, he warned her that if she tried to escape that he would cripple her legs for life with just a sledgehammer and you know what your little Rookie did? She punched him in the face and took down some of his men and freed one of his prisoners, knowing what the punishment would be. He pointed a gun to her head, starved her and dehydrated her, he even almost lost her to hypothermia and STILL she tried to fight him every step of the way.   
But going back to you Deputy Hudson, we deprived you of water for a few days and you bent over for a drugged up guard just to drink the water from his bottle. So no, I don’t think you would have ever been able to withstand what (name) had been through and still been here to tell the story. So next time you want to think of praising yourself above another, you better remember your own weaknesses first. If anything, your sin is envy and greed.”

You stared at John in silence. _‘Did he just defend me from a backhanded insult from Hudson? Where did that come from? Why?’_  
Hudson went to stand up, ready to unleash her verbal rage at John but a peggie stopped her before she had a chance to, they hit her in the head with a butt of a gun and taped her mouth back up before transporting her away. Almost everyone was in shock, well not the peggies and the Seeds, they continued talking between themselves except John who cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

You spoke up breaking any tension. “W..Where are they taking her? Why did you defend me?”

John simply smiled before replying. “Back to play with her new friends, the guards. I wasn’t defending you because I like you or anything, of course. I just understand you better than her. You don’t break under torture, not like her. My brother loves you for your strength, zest for life, fighting spirit and your beautiful features… Even I have to step back once in a while and admire strength when it is presented. You have been a pain in my ass since I heard of you and after all we do to you, you refuse to back down. It is frustrating but admirable. Now! Enough of that, it looks like the hog will be finished soon and the drinks, served. But remember what I told you back before you entered the church.”

You nodded to him, not even wanting to say any more to him. John Seed was not a simple man to understand but you didn’t really want to try and understand him, it was bad enough you felt sorrow for his eldest brother for all his struggles. You dealt with people like Hudson before, bossy, “I’m better than you” attitude, braggers with a chip on their shoulder. She always did her best in the office to make you feel like your achievements were nothing compared to hers, but to have her humiliated like that, even you felt the second hand pain from that. 

Merle was eyeing Jacob up and Jacob finally reacted.

“What do you want trailer trash?” Jacob asked him in a confrontational way. 

Merle looked like he wanted to say something back, he immediately looked to you. You gave him a look pleading with him not to get into a fight with the ex-military man before him and Merle backed down mumbling. “Nothin’ sir...”  
You let out a sight of relief. Alcohol was served along with the hog roast, the food was prepared quite well, no one drank enough to get drunk and soon enough the party moved indoors as the sun started getting low. 

You sat at a table with the Seeds. Joseph sparked conversation with you.  
“So how has the day been for you? Has it been everything you dreamed of for your wedding?”

 _’Besides seeing my friends bound and gagged and struggling to hold utensils to eat and not to mention the armed guards everywhere and of course the groom NOT being a man I chose, yeah it was fucking perfect you bible preaching, narcissistic, fucking TWAT!’_  
You smiled shyly and nodded to him before answering, remembering to calm yourself first. “Yes,great thank you.”

Joseph seemed thrilled with your answer before repeating the question to Jacob.  
Jacob nodded too and answered. “I don’t care if we got married in an old mine and wore potato sacks, I got the best woman I could hope for so it was perfect for me.”  
Jacob draped his arm over your shoulder pulling you toward him with a huge grin.

You could see your friends in the back, seething with rage at the way Jacob acted like you were his trophy. John had let slip what really happened to you in Jacob’s compound. Your friends all could see that you needed them this time. 

Before you knew it the Seed brothers were leading you toward the SUV once again. You had to say your goodbyes to your friends. You tried to say your farewells to everyone but Jacob soon made it shorter. 

Nick: “Don’t you worry about us now, we can rebuild. Just look after number one.”

Kim: “I am so sorry you got dragged into all this, if there was anything I could do, I swear I would.”  
Mary May: “Hun, it breaks my damn heart to see you suffer. After all you have done for us...”

Merle: “Don’t get yourself killed, but give ‘em hell”

Grace: “If only I had my gun… I swear...”

Jerome leaned in close to give you a hug and whispered. “We will come for you. I swear in God’s name. Take care of yourself.”

Earl Whitehorse didn’t come to say his goodbyes. He never looked up from his glass, you knew why. He didn’t understand Pratt’s death.

When you got to the ranch your stomach was in knots, something didn’t feel right. You knew you had to consummate the wedding but you didn’t understand why Joseph and John had gone to the bedroom first. After a while Jacob and you were called up to join them.

The room was lit by candlelight. Not bright either, it almost made the room look red. The bed was now in the center of the room, Joseph standing behind the headboard and John to the side of the bed. You took a step back and into Jacob, you heard the bedroom door close and you looked back to Jacob with a deer caught in headlights. Joseph began explaining.  
“My Herald has found a bride, it is cause for a celebration yes, but to consummate this wedding there needs to be witnesses. The last Herald and myself, the Father. For we will not judge, we only wish to make the transition from (last name) to Seed easier. This is not an act of perversion for all I do is commanded by our loving God. This beautiful moment will make the bond stronger between all of us.”

You had a look of disgust on your face along with confusion. _‘FUCKING PERVERTS!’_  
You looked back to Jacob who didn’t seem to care whether his brothers were there or not, he wanted you right now, you could tell from the look in his eyes, you began backing away from him, the sick feeling returning as you trembled in fear. _‘I was good, I did everything I was told to. Is this a punishment for my friend’s reactions? Please let it be over quickly’_  
You felt the bed against the back of your legs and in a moment of pure terror you turned around not to look at Jacob, stifling a sob under your breath.   
Jacob placed his hand on the zip on your dress and slowly began undoing it, sliding it off you with care and ease. The dress pooled at your feet and Jacob spun you around so you were facing him.  
He brought his lips to yours, the tears fell freely down your cheeks, he pulled back to wipe them away with his thumbs as his hands were placed on your cheeks.

“Shhh, Don’t worry my beautiful Kitten, I’ll try to be gentle this time and I’ll try not to hurt you. I have been waiting for this moment though, I can’t help if I get a bit too excited.”  
Jacob said in a hushed voice.  
His words didn’t help your nerves neither did the prying eyes of his brothers.  
Jacob placed his hand on your back and guided you down to the bed, bringing you into position and forcing his knees between your legs, keeping them open and making sure you were comfortable so your head was on the pillows. You felt something go around your wrists, you snapped your attention to what went on them only to find handcuffs around your wrists, Joseph was cuffing you to the bed posts carefully and securely. Jacob removed your shoes and his hands slid up your legs to your waist and finally up to your shoulders. The bra straps were removable from the bra itself and he wasted no time taking it off you, then the bra itself that slid off with ease. You still trembled under him even more as he removed his jacket and shirt. He brought his lips to yours again, freeing the passion behind his kiss, his tongue pressed against your bottom lip and reluctantly you allowed him access, his tongue stroked over yours softly and one hand cupped your breast.  
He broke the kiss to give you light kisses and licks down your jawline and neck, sucking on a soft spot. His kisses continued down to your breasts where he caressed and sucked, going further down to your navel and stopping at the waistline of your panties. He slowly pulled them down still making sure you couldn’t close your legs. Next he took his belt off then his jeans and boxers. His member was already standing to attention and it looked like it was throbbing.  
He brought his lips back to your navel and worked downwards.  
You turned your head to the side to look away but you were caught in the gaze of John who watched while leaning against the table. He was standing in such a way that you couldn’t tell if he was hard or not. You then looked directly above to see Joseph looking down to your eyes.  
“Shh now my child, this is the sacred act of marriage, relax yourself to him, let him take control of your body, mind and soul” Joseph whispered to you.

You turned away from him too and closed your eyes tight as you felt Jacob’s tongue flick over your clit, he licked at it gently a few times before rubbing it with a finger going back to lick and suck on the sensitive nub, his finger then penetrated your opening, forcing its way inside you until he was as far as he could go, he flexed his finger inside you making you groan aloud as he hit the spot inside you. He continued sucking and licking your nub while flexing his finger inside you until he could feel your body react to him, as your inner walls coated themselves in your body’s natural lubrication. Once you were adequately slick enough he pulled his finger out of you and placed his hands either side of your head, he looked down to you and you glanced up at him, dreading what came next. He brought one hand down to guide himself into you, once lined up he slowly pushed himself inside you, burying his member fully, he then just as slowly pulled back out only to bury himself inside you again, his speed staying at a slow and steady pace. It was still uncomfortable for you but not as bad as last time where he almost ripped you again. His thrusts gradually got quicker and rougher, slowing back down every so often as he saw you clench your jaw from the friction. He continued his actions but he was picking up more speed as he went on.  
“(name) This is perfect, Mmm just relax your body, it will be easier for you” Jacob purred as he continued to thrust himself into you, adding a bit more force with each thrust.  
You couldn’t relax yourself, you clenched your inside muscles around his cock, feeling it more intensely. His thrusts got so quick and rough you could feel him build up his orgasm and his expression was focused, you heard him moan in ecstasy before crashing his lips to yours as his cock twitched releasing his seed inside you, a few more thrusts and he was done and broke the kiss still letting out satisfied moans and sighs.  
He carefully lowered his body on top of yours, pressing his weight down on you. At this point you had run out of tears and lay still. Joseph unlocked the handcuffs and he and John left the room but not before he praised you both. “God has witnessed the love in this room. As have I. The passion… This is a marriage worthy of the angels above”

You had no clue what the hell he was talking about but you were sure as hell glad he left the room with John and closed the door behind them. Jacob slowly pulled himself off you and rolled beside you, sliding an arm under your shoulders and rolling you onto his chest before stroking your hair. He was panting but happy, even you could tell that.   
“You’re perfect, Kitten. I really do love you...” Jacob said still stroking your hair.


	27. Honeymoon period

After the consummation of the wedding day, the night after went quickly. Jacob returned the bed back to it’s place and it wasn’t long before you passed out from exhaustion over everything. The morning was uneventful by any means. There was just you and Jacob in the ranch and of course all the guards outside. You had your morning coffee and picked up a book about the local history of Holland valley, it had some interesting pieces about old mines and fishermen who went down in history. You tried to avoid conversation with Jacob completely, seeing all your friends just gave you hope and you didn’t want this thuggish man taking it away again. Jerome’s words played on your mind.  
 _‘How is he going to come and rescue me? This place is probably too over powered for even the resistance… You have to think, you can’t expect them to do all the work alone. Your eyes darted around the main room trying to find anything for inspiration, surely Jacob wouldn’t break the legs of his new wife?_ ’   
IF he ever got you back that is and honestly you hoped he would never get that chance. You spotted something that made your mind work in over drive, thinking of outcomes and possibilities. For your plan to work you had to find out where all the pieces of this metaphorical chessboard were. You had no choice but to strike a conversation up with Jacob and hope he didn’t behave as coldly as you had been this morning.

You sat close to him, trying to initiate some affectionate actions that didn’t end with him releasing his load inside you. You had to play this to perfection.

“You feel any different being married?” You asked him in a shy tone.   
Jacob was doing some paperwork and looked up over it with a small smile. 

“Sure, feels great to know that legally, you are mine and mine alone. Signing the forms and everything made it official. Luckily Joseph was boring everyone while we did that part. Do you feel better being my wife?” He responded.

You thought about your next words. Too eager and he would be suspicious but too cold and he would probably try to make you affectionate toward him right in this moment.  
You paused before answering him.  
“I don’t really know… I feel like a glorified pet still. You removed the collar and I am no longer chained up but you never let me roam freely. You seem to prefer me being cooped up like a prisoner. Is this what I am going to be so long as I breathe?”

Jacob looked like you had genuinely thrown him on kilter with your answer.   
“Well… You haven’t made it easy. Fighting me the whole way and even now I feel like you have resentment there, I reckon you feel more than that for me now though. But yeah, you will be able to roam freely as soon as this war is over. You recruited the people after all.”

“Talking of war, where is Joseph and John anyway?” You pressed cautiously. 

“John is in his bunker and Joseph, he went back to hiding or wherever he usually goes too. I don’t honestly know Kitten, he comes and goes now and then. I know he took some of the guys out of Fall’s end. Turns out some of our own men can’t resist the temptation of booze when it is right there. Can’t blame them.” He replied.

“So my friends can get on with their day without pe- your people being up their ass?” You continued.  
Jacob shrugged. You assumed he was hiding the fact that there was not as many as there was yesterday. Maybe they stood a good chance taking the place back then. But you had to get a signal out there. You also had to get away from this heavily guarded location. You looked over to the phone, almost everyone had the same kind of phones up here and all could go on speaker. You got up from your seat, holding your book still and walked close to the table. Jacob picked up his papers but still watched you as if you were going to do a runner on him in this place. You dropped the book on the table the same time you spoke.  
“Ugh too much coffee, I won’t be a minute.”   
You took off upstairs as if you really needed to use the bathroom, Jacob suspiciously got up and his eyes followed your movements.   
You ran to the bathroom and closed the door. You looked in the mirror trying to will yourself on.  
 _‘Okay, I know the number to Spread Eagle… All I got to do is open the book next to the phone, hit the number in and press speaker… But he will see that. Then I got to convince him to take me out of the house… Maybe I will get him to make us both iced tea or something that takes longer than a coffee… Or louder. Kettles on the stoves are loud… If numbers beep I will have my chance then. Got to make sure Mary May gets my message and not a peggie… This is probably my only chance to get out before John and Joseph come back with their guards...’_  
You flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to wash your hands, after you opened the bathroom door and walked back down the stairs where Jacob was looking at the title of the book you were reading.  
“Sir?” You called out.   
Jacob turned to look at you before responding. “Considering how we are now united in marriage I suppose you could call me by my name.”

“Um, okay, well Jacob, could I please have a tea? I have not had one in so long and I don’t know where everything is in this house yet.” You asked hoping he would agree to it.

“Leaf water? Well if you really want one I guess it can’t hurt.” He answered and headed to the kitchen where you could still see him. You picked up a magazine from the table and pretended to look through it while calling back.  
“I heard it is really good on digestive systems” 

Jacob shook his head. “Oh no, we won’t be into all that fitness crap, I aint going to be picking kale out of my teeth and munching gluten free crap.”  
He began rattling in the cupboards looking for the kettle. You used this as an opportunity to turn off the sounds that pressing buttons make on the telephone. You found the button to change the settings as Jacob grumbled to himself about not cutting meat out of his diet and rattling around.   
When he found the kettle he rinsed it out and began filling it with water, you waited patiently for him to finish that up and start preparation on the stove. 

He turned his back to you as he faced the stove, he called back out to you as he did so.  
“You take sugar with this or are you sweet enough?”

You were punching in numbers while making it look like you were reading a magazine from the back.  
“Uh… Yeah one or two sometimes.”   
You hit the call button and before hitting speaker you loudly hushed who ever was listening.   
Jacob turned back to look at you, raising an eyebrow.

“Who you shushing?” He asked.

You flicked to a page in the magazine and replied. “I wasn’t shushing anyone Jacob, I was going, ‘Shhhhit’ at this article. It says that uh, owning a pet coyote or wolf or hybrid can lead to people’s downfalls because the wolf and coyote will never be tamed. I just thought about the Judges you own and all… It said that if a coyote is taken from it’s pack or close friends that months later they will all come for the one the hunter took and seek revenge to free the coyote in captivity. Didn’t think they would do that. The story is about one called Mary or May or something and Jay was the one that organised the other coyotes… But it sounds like a ‘Widowmaker’s’ story or the Coyotes have a ‘deathwish’” 

The kettle started whistling loudly and Jacob went to tend to it. You whispered to the phone.  
“Keep listening but don’t make a sound, someone gather the others I need evac soon”

Jacob cursed at the kettle which made you think he burnt himself on the steam, you put two magazines on top of the phone, not to cover the speaker but the light that indicated that there was a call. You rushed to the kitchen with false concern for Jacob.

“You okay? What happened?” You asked sheepishly.

“Nothing to worry about, bit of steam caught my finger. I will bring it to you in the front room, go make yourself comfy. I’ll be there now.” He replied with a smile.

You nodded and went to the couch near the table with the phone on it in the front room.  
 _‘Domesticated life doesn’t look like it suits him at all. Sorry Jacob, if it was all different and you didn’t try to break me, I might have felt enough sympathy and respect not to rip your fucking heart out.’_

Jacob brought your tea in and set it down on the table. You faced him as he sat beside you.

“Jacob? Can we try doing something different today?”  
You asked loud enough to make sure the phone picked up the conversation.

“Like what?” He answered with his own question.

“Maybe we can take a walk in the woods or something? Or go drive up to the Lincoln lookout tower. Last time I was there it was super pretty and everything was in bloom then. I would like to see what it is like in Winter. Please please please?” You pleaded.   
Jacob had a moment of silence as he mulled it over before sighing and nodding.

“When do you want to go?” He asked.  
You looked to the clock, you knew you had to give everyone time to get to you while you were there. It was just eleven in the morning now.

“How about we get there for Two PM?” You smiled excitedly toward him.   
He looked at your face and a warm smile of his own spread across his features. 

“Alright, we can leave here about One -fifteen. Now give me a kiss.” He said before leaning toward you. You didn’t expect that but you had to please him, couldn’t risk him changing his mind suddenly. You pressed your lips against his, his hand reached around the back of your neck and to your hair as he deepened the kiss. You tried to be receptive without actually giving in to him. He broke the kiss eventually, you had to think of a reason to get to the phone to end the call before he found out that someone had listened to the whole thing. 

“Oh my book!” You exclaimed and got up to retrieve it, you hit the button to end the call and pretended you knocked the phone off the base as you did.

“Sorry sir, it was an accident!” You called back to Jacob. _‘dammit Jacob not sir...’_

You put it all back and picked up the book and returned to the couch beside him, waiting until the time they would get up to go. Hopefully your allies would be ready by then.

The time finally came and you were led to a car with Jacob. There was only one pick up truck in front and one behind with a mounted gun. Jacob really did have no idea what was going to happen which made you all the more happier about it.

You reached the lookout tower and stood on the balcony looking out to the forests in all directions. It was a beautiful sight, the trees had lost most of their leaves but the evergreens still contrasted against the dull browns. The colourful leaves had turned brown too littering the forest floors. You were really searching for a sign that someone or anyone had come for you. A helicopter buzzed in the distance, you did wonder as it stayed out of sight and you heard the familiar plane engine echoing around the mountains. Suddenly a green light caught your eye, literally. It was a flash, as fast as lightning but from the tree line. You knew that green light from anywhere… Grace.  
She would never be able to get a clear shot of Jacob with you in the way and to make matters worse he just entered the tower to look at the map. The green dot appeared on one of the peggies and a deafening BOOM echoed around the area. Jacob looked up straight away and made his way toward you with speed.   
All that energy you conserved, the muscle you slowly built back up and all that fight you suppressed, was finally free. In a swift movement you grabbed the zip-line and slid down to the forest, you had done this one before, you knew what was coming. You stopped in a tree and to your surprise there was a grapple there. You went to the next zip-line and slid down making sure to jump from one to the next. You could just hear Jacob’s voice booming far behind you, you didn’t know what he was saying and you didn’t want to stop and ask.   
Instead of making it all the way to the silo you dropped down to the floor, landing safely. You looked in all directions trying to figure where your allies went but you didn’t have to wonder for long. Grace came running to you and stopped just in front of you.

“THIS WAY COME ON” She yelled and ran and you followed her, not used to all this activity but there was no way you were going to stop and be brought back to that red headed lunatic.   
You both slid along the floor under the cover of an evergreen bush. On the zip-line you saw Jacob, he was heading toward the silo. Grace unloaded a backpack in front of you and whispered to you.  
“In there you have your pistol, the .44 magnum long that you love so much. An M60 and loads of rounds. It has a suppressor on it but also a simple rifle with a silencer, binoculars, money, walkie talkie, grenades, welder and some med kits. Most of the stuff you had when you got taken by that… Prick! Adelaide is on her way to come and get you. So get your shit together and let’s go!”

“Thank you so much Grace, all of you. I owe you guys” You said with a tear rolling down your cheek.

Grace grabbed the collar of your shirt and growled. “You don’t owe us shit, Deputy. You did everything you could for us and because you tried to help us you ended up being their toy. Husband or not, if I can help it, he won’t come near you. Now move out.”

She started sprinting out of the bush and you followed closely once you had the backpack on your back and everything in reach. You both slid down a steep banking and landed in the river. From above you could hear Nick’s plane firing off rounds at peggies on the roads. You kept following Grace though, completely the opposite way from where Jacob went.   
Once deep in the forest Grace sat you down in a ditch to take a break.

She picked up your walkie and spoke into it. “Dutch, it was a success. Here she is, please tell her Boomer is fine I know that’s who she is worried about mostly.” 

You looked to Grace and gave her a gentle shove. Dutch spoke through the walkie.  
“Damn Deputy, didn’t think I would get to hear from you again. Boomer is doing great kid, got him down here with me and Kim and Carmina. Thankfully she looks like her momma. How you doing kid?”

You almost had tears of joy forming in your eyes. “Oh Dutch, it’s so good to hear from you. Thank you for everything but yeah I am fine, I just need to get as far away from Jacob as possible.. the things they have done… I haven’t been called Deputy in so fucking long.”

You heard growls coming from the forest, you knew those sounds. You lived beside them for some time.   
You tapped Grace and pointed to the North. “Judges...”   
Grace looked confused before catching on and letting out an annoyed grunt. 

“Look Dep, I’ll take them out or slow them down, you need to keep running until you get to US Auto garage, Adelaide will pick you up from there. Don’t stop running until you get there. Now go get out of here!”  
Grace said as she pushed you in the direction you needed to go. She pulled out her gun and ran toward the wolves, firing rounds into them as she did. You did as you were told and ran as fast as your legs would carry you. As you were running you heard John’s voice on the radio.

“My dear sister-in-law, don’t think you can get away from us so easily. You took advantage of my brother’s kindness, I knew you were a sly coyote, Jacob knows it now too You won’t get far, you are marked and we have men on land, water and in the air searching for your ungrateful-”

The radio cut off and Jacob’s voice came over the radio.  
“I have to admit it Kitten, that was smart. I really thought we were connecting today… When I find you and I will, there will be punishments, oh don’t you worry. In the eyes of the law you are MINE. I will have every fucking wolf track you, I will never let you go. I will never trust you but this is the reason I fell for you (name) this fighting spirit, makes me hard thinking about finding you.”

Your heart rate sped up as you heard Jacob over the radio. You kept running, you got out of the forest and sprinted across a road, just behind you, you heard peggies in a pick up truck shouting after you. They were catching up quickly and smashed through the fence you jumped. You saw the beautiful yellow son-of-a-bitch plane in front of you getting lower and lower. You kept running as fast as you could even when you saw the rounds coming out of the plane hearing it impact the car behind you sending it skidding off track.

Dutch’s voice came through the radio.

“Damn kid, Jacob isn’t going to let go of you easily. He made sure to let everyone know what he is going to do to you if he finds you so do me a favour and yourself one… Don’t get caught. Get to that damn bird stat.”

You would respond to Dutch but you had to focus on getting far away from peggies. You saw the peggie air support above and Nick started taking them down. In the distance, about three hundred meters ahead you saw Adelaide’s Tulip hovering over the US Auto, you weren’t there yet though and on the road blocking you was two cult vans with armed men. You didn’t know if they had bliss bullets or normal ones but you were not chancing it. You grabbed your M60 and stopped to aim and fire at them all. You continued running and as you came up to the vans you saw one still alive, clinging on to life and begging for mercy. Your time with Jacob changed you for sure, in you mind you heard the word “Weak” as you crushed their windpipe under your boot and made it to the Garage. Merle wrapped his arms around you tightly when he saw you.

“Fuck Deputy, you fuckin’ made it. Now get your ass up there. None of us know where you are going but if they try to torture us… Well at least we won’t know where you are right?”  
Merle shouted over the sound of Tulip landing. You gave a teary smile and nodded. As the chopper landed, Jerome stepped out of it and handed you two things.

“Smart move with the phone. Here is a wing suit and a parachute. Jump where ever you want but don’t tell any of us unless you want one of us to meet you somewhere. Got it?”  
He said loudly. You didn’t get to answer him, he saw a truck coming and shouted.

“Fuck! It’s Jacob! How did he get here so fucking fast? Go now Deputy!”

You got on the chopper and it started ascending, you pulled out your rifle as Jacob got out of the car, he shot at your allies then saw you pointing the rifle at his head. You had a perfect head shot in your sight. You saw the look in his eyes as the scope was zoomed in on him. He didn’t raise a gun to you, he just stood there, a look of sadness almost on his face. Your finger was on the trigger, ready to pull.  
You lowered the gun and aimed at the ground just in front of his feet and shot the soft earth as you went higher in the air. Jacob got back in the car as peggies continued to fight your allies and sped off, probably to get an aircraft.

You sat down inside the helicopter and heard Adelaide on the headset call to you.   
“You okay hun? I know what it’s like to run from a bloke. Although normally they the ones running from me…”

You chuckled. Good old Addie, her dry humor was the best you had to admit, the things she said made even Sharky gasp. You spoke back into the headset.   
“Thanks Addie, I am so grateful you came for me.”

“Well shit Sweetheart, It doesn’t take me much to come haha… But you know in seriousness I’d do anything for you after what you done for me.” She replied.

“I.. Still… So what do you think of Jacob?” You asked 

“Always the hunky hot ones who are bat shit insane darlin’” She answered.


	28. Run to the hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far, let me know if you do or don't.

Adelaide took you over to Henbane river territory, it was marginally safer here as you had liberated it and no one had taken it back yet. 

“Hun, you still okay?” Adelaide called to you on the headset.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You replied.

“Good, because you are going to have to jump soon.” She said.

You took a moment to process the thought.

“Jump?” You asked.

“Yup. Don’t know if it is your hubby or one of his fucked up brothers but we got aircraft coming in from the North and West. If they do a fly by shoot out I can’t have you in my dear Tulip. They won’t stop until they get ya so I need you to jump before they get close enough to follow you in that bird suit. Chuck those spare clothes in your pack too, change when you get wet.” She answered.

You breathed in deeply as you looked down, rivers and forestry was all that was around. You guessed Addie didn’t want to know where you were going to land just in case they tried to torture her into giving your location to them. You stood up, legs shaky as you prepared yourself mentally for the jump after packing the clothes into your pack.   
After another deep breath, you jumped and opened your wingsuit and glided along above the trees. You looked up briefly to see Addie heading straight towards where she said the enemies were coming from. You continued to glide, slowly descending, steering toward the river until you were floating above it.  
You eventually landed in the water and swam out to the banking. You were drenched but at least there wasn’t any peggies this far out… Yet. You checked your backpack, grateful that it was water repellent and nothing got wet inside. You found a map in the pack and opened it up to check where you were, you noticed there was supposed to be a cabin not too far away. A place to rest and get warm and probably have food.   
You started walking toward the direction of the cabin, legs still shaky from the free flying experience you had.   
You walked for what must have been an hour and finally reached the cabin. You got your magnum out and quietly opened the door, checking no one was inside. You made a sweep of the area and once you declared to yourself it was clear you got ready to settle. The sun had gone behind the mountains already, casting the cold shadow on the valley. 

You changed into dry clothes which were also great to camouflage you in the Winter forests but you couldn’t relax yet. You rummaged around and found empty cans and some fishing line which was clear.   
You made a perimeter with the fishing line and tied cans to it near the door so you would be able to hear it if someone tripped it. This wasn’t your only defence, you boarded up the windows leaving gaps so you could see and shoot if you needed to and barricaded the back and front doors. You got your old clothes and stepped over the fishing line carefully going further down the hill. You saw a skunk and shot it with the magnum before tearing it apart, wrapping your old clothes around the meat for wild animals. This way, if a peggie had a sniffer dog, it would find the clothes and probably a bear or wolf or cougar even if they took the bait, making it look like you were dead. You made sure to dispose of the skunk remains you didn’t use so it wouldn’t be found but to add to the clothes you were using as bait you took your knife and made a cut on your arm, letting your blood stain the fabric then leaving it for wild animals.

You got back to the cabin gathered some firewood and barricaded the door once more. You didn’t want any light to escape the cabin so you covered the windows with curtains, couch covers and anything else that was thick enough. By now you were so exhausted but you had to wait a little while longer, you were not going to light a fire in the fireplace while it was still light enough to see smoke in the sky.   
Next you went to the pantry and took out a few things that could be eaten cold and packed some other things into your backpack for your journey. You didn’t even know where it would take you yet. The cabin had bottled water, the memory of Jacob bottle feeding it to you surfaced making you feel small and weak but you pushed the thoughts away. For the first time in what felt like forever, you brought the bottle to your own lips and decided when you have had enough. It wouldn’t seem like a victory to most people but to you, this was a step in winning the fucking war. You opened some jars which contained fruit inside it and ate as much as you could. It was sweetened by whoever was keeping it.   
It was dark enough for you to light the fire and luckily the firewood from outside wasn’t damp and lit really well. The heat from the fire was comforting and you cooked a tin of pork ‘n’ beans over the fire.   
When you wanted to check your area out, you went upstairs and looked out of the windows, safe from being seen as the upstairs was pitch black. Once satisfied that all was clear you went back to the heat of the fire, taking a comforter from the beds with you to warm it up by the fire.   
This was the first time you were all alone in ages and it was heaven but boredom and paranoia crept up. You turned the volume on your radio/ walkie down and listened to the talk going on.

Nick: “It’s okay Kim baby, they couldn’t catch me but I had to refuel in Whitetail mountains. No don’t panic. Wheaty will sort me out.”

Jerome: “Has anyone got eyes on Jacob’s helicopter? We lost sight of it.”

Addie: “When they shot at me they noticed that I don’t have the Deputy any more and gave up the chase. Didn’t catch where they went.”

Merle: “John’s plane was doing fly bys, they are not giving up are they? Got Grace with me though, she been roughed up some kind of fucking dogs or something.”

Mary May: “Just make sure they don’t get (name). You heard what John said they did to her. We can’t have her go back to that life.”

Dutch: “No, she can never go back to them. Who knows what they will do to her now.”

Suddenly John’s voice came through.  
“Oh (name), I got someone here who would love to talk to you… Say hello”

Hudson: “Fuck away from me you GAH-”

John: “Manners… Anyway, I told you how I felt about my brother being betrayed. We gave you a chance, we really did. Jacob has told us that you are not pregnant because you have an implant. Well (name), when we meet again I can assure you, that will no longer be a problem. But your disobedience will cost Hudson her life. What do you think Deputy Hudson?”

Hudson: “ROOK, just go. Don’t stop running just get the fuck out of-”

There was a loud boom from a magnum similar to yours over the radio. Your blood ran cold and you grabbed the walkie.

“Hudson? HUDSON?!” You screamed into it. But you got no reply from her, only from John.

“She is with the other deputy now and Eli. If only you all accepted atonement… Don’t worry (name) we still have Sheriff Whitehorse. We will see each other soon enough.”  
There was no other reply. Your friends all voiced their disgust in John’s actions and discussed what they need to do next. You just sat down on the floor in front of the fire. It felt like you couldn’t breathe, your chest was tight and the tears fell freely. Hell you and Hudson didn’t get on well but she was your superior and you cost her, her life. You tried to calm yourself not wanting to give in to a full blown panic attack and this time there was no one to comfort you.  
You managed to calm yourself and tell yourself it wasn’t your fault, he wanted to end her anyway he made that clear but now he had the Sheriff.  
You contemplated giving up.  
 _‘If I go back to him now, no one else but me gets hurt right?… But after everything, everyone has done to get me away from him… How could I? If I go back they may still “cull the herd” and I can’t… No. I will get pregnant with a fucking Seed brat and ugh… No I got to keep going. If I can get out of here, I can call the national guard. Dutch said they cut the lines but I was able to talk to Mary May… Maybe the Seed ranch has the only outgoing line? I can’t go back there… FUCK. I need rest so I can think about this rationally.’_

You got to the bed with your now warm comforter after putting out the fire and flopped onto the bed, wrapping yourself in the comforter. You made sure before coming to bed that all of your things were up in the bedroom just in case you needed a quick exit. 

You managed to get some rest but when you woke up it was not even sunrise yet, wasn’t far off though judging by the hue of the sky. You got yourself up and found a pilot jacket in a closet, it was fleece lined so perfect for this climate and it fit pretty well. You loaded your things up and left the cabin. You still didn’t know where you were headed but you were pretty sure that Holland Valley was the way out but it was crawling with enemies.  
You began your journey, walking through the dense forest until you saw a road and decided to follow it, staying in the tree line so aircraft didn’t find you.  
Since this morning you must have walked ten miles and judging from the sun it was at least five hours since you began. You had to stop and rest, drinking one of the water bottles dry and discarding it on the ground near you and then chowing down on some packaged food you took from the cabin.

Your radio came to life on you belt, it was Jacob’s voice.  
“You think your bait worked pet? It threw me off course for a mile I will admit… But no animal can take clothes off that carefully.”

You grabbed the walkie and talked back into it. “I would say you are an exception to that rule but that would be an insult to the animals.”

Jacob laughed into the radio before answering. “And there she is, witty as ever. Still trying to fight me Kitten?”

You didn’t answer him this time. You got up and continued walking as he talked into the radio.  
“Looks like this cabin was cosy… This is similar to the one I had in mind for us. Glad we have similar tastes. Clever trip wire. I keep telling John, we can’t underestimate you and again you prove me wrong. There is something about you and… Only you.”

The radio went silent and you kept walking. _‘How did he get to the cabin? How is he on my trail already? I got to get a move on.’_  
You came across a box with some explosives in it. One was a proximity mine, you grabbed it and added it carefully to your pack and walked on, now out of the cover of the trees and on a road. You didn’t have any cover but you were coming across an industrial area. A large factory to be exact and perfect for you to rest. You knew Jacob was hot on your trail but you hoped he would follow the forest trails instead. You did need to stop, the sun was starting to get low again and you weren’t sure when the next safe spot was. The door was rusted in place, easy enough for you to slip inside but difficult for someone of Jacob’s body type.  
You went inside and did a sweep of the place making sure no wild animals were hiding inside either, there was so much inside the factory that it looked like a perfect place to hide. Machinery everywhere, storage containers and enormous shelves with conveyor belts.   
Hide and seeker’s wet dream come true here. You left your things inside and hid the proximity mine near the door. Hell you didn’t want to even kill Jacob but he was bringing that fear back to you, the fear you pushed aside to try and fight. You made sure that door was the only way in or out before settling yourself down for the night, only this time you had no heat. You made sure your radio was on the lowest volume before laying your head down.


	29. Collapse

A huge explosion shook you out of your sleep and echoed throughout the factory. You sat up and panted from being startled awake. You switched the radio off and grabbed your magnum, sneaking along the walls and ducking down behind machinery trying to figure out what had set off your trap.   
You must have taken a wrong turn because this didn’t look at all like the exit.   
You crept around storage boxes and containers full of heavy pieces of metal, peering from the corners and staying in the darkest parts. You followed the pipes above hoping they would take you to a fire exit that wasn’t sealed with rust. 

“NOW THAT! THAT WAS CLOSE!” You heard the echoed voice of your nightmares shout from within the factory he sounded amused more than enraged. A shiver ran down your spine as you realised that he was closing in on you. The man was relentless. 

“THAT WAS A GOOD JUDGE TOO! Poor thing had tracked you from the river.” He continued as he walked around the conveyor belt, spotting your belongings against the heavy machines. He flipped through your things and sighed.  
You couldn’t see him but you could hear him clearly. This factory was a sound trap, amplifying any noise.

“He knew you left the trees… oh yeah, adamant about it so I followed him. He found your late lunch, I see you are drinking without me now. You must be so proud...” He called out.

You were kept crouched and crept around. You suddenly froze when you stepped on a small lightbulb and it shattered under your boot. Jacob turned his attention toward the sound, he too had a gun in his hand.  
You tried to creep quickly along the walls but the glass was still in your boot crunching as you sped down toward some containers until finally it stopped making noise. Jacob rushed around the corner where you were and saw the lightbulb that was broken.

“Difference between you an me? I am stronger, I didn’t need to stop and rest like you did, I also wouldn’t have made the mistake of stepping on that…” He said as he slowly crept around getting closer to your location. You picked up what looked like some gears and threw them far away from you hoping he would follow the sound.  
“Your heart is racing isn’t it pet, that feeling you have? It’s panic. You are panicked right now, knowing I am so close, I can smell the fear. But these little games? Keeps things exciting...”   
He was now following the sound but checking back to see if you were throwing things or actually fucked up again.  
Once you heard his voice move away from you, you took off from your hiding place and made a point of avoiding the broken glass this time, something told you he was turning back, you saw a gap between some pipes and tubes just behind the conveyor controls and climbed over to hide.  
Lucky you did as Jacob came into view no more than a few seconds later.

“I have an effect on you, I know it Kitten. You had a chance, a perfect fucking chance to end it, I know you are not a bad shot at all, the barrel was pointed at my head and yet… You didn’t take the shot.” He continued as he walked along, now checking nooks and crannies in the machines for you.   
As he went out of sight you slid yourself out from the hiding spot and kept low, almost stepping back on the glass, you stopped yourself and made your way around it, heading toward where you threw the gears.

“Just admit it, You feel something for me. You think we are insane? What about a cop who doesn’t even take a shot at the man who proudly took her against her will? Made her kill her friends, forced her to depend on him? What does that say about YOU!?”  
He shouted the last part as he caught a glimpse of you, you ran like the wind along the confusing paths, climbing over boxes. Jacob continued to follow you, he was now jogging after you as you sprinted. You looked back over your shoulder to see him gaining on you as went into a full sprint.   
You saw a small hole in the concrete wall ahead, you could see the rebar poles in the hole too but this was your last attempt of an escape. You picked up your pace even though your lungs felt like they were on fire and managed to force your way through the hole thanks to your smaller frame. Jacob stopped at the hole and shook his head.

“Clever… Aren’t you glad I starved you? So how long can you keep running before your stamina depletes? Because for me? I have not even broken a sweat yet. Oh and the zip line thing? I like it. I thought for sure you would hide in the silo, hoping I would fall off.” He said while looking through the hole and at you as you stood still catching your breath.

You stood up straight and got ready to finally answer him. “Yeah, thanks for the starvation. It actually helped. Unlike you and your asshole brothers, I don’t like to underestimate people, even fuckers like you. You know how you thought we connected? How I felt something for you? Yeah it is pity. I pitied the man who once went through war, had a purpose and had to come home to feel rejected by society. I pitied the man who’s mind had snapped when he had to cannibalise his own friend. I felt sorry for you. Without all that… Who knows, you might have turned out to be a pretty nice guy, decent and respectable. But no. You decided to humor your brother’s delusions and build him a fucking army. Why? Because I think you felt like no one understood you and so that charismatic asshole seeks you out and is like “I got purpose for you” and you, like the gullible fuck you are, took the bait. At least John remained suspicious of me but you, no you just wanted to feel that raw human connection so bad… You thought I was a perfect match for you. You think you love me because I am probably the only woman you have ever taken who didn’t die or kill herself.”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed and he aimed his gun at the concrete and began firing rounds into it and reloaded his gun. You were ducked out of the way for safety until you saw Jacob punch at the concrete he just shot at. The crazy fucker was actually getting through, tearing pieces off from where the bullet holes cracked it. You looked around and ran up the metal stairs as it was the only escape you could find. The fire exit was blocked by rubble and there was no way you would be able to move it.   
Jacob managed to make the hole just big enough for him to fit through, you were on the second flight of stairs, the hand rail was wobbling violently which make you nervous. You didn’t even know how safe these rusted metal stairs were. Jacob started running up the stairs after you which made you forget about how sturdy the structure was and made you run faster. You know you pissed him off from the fact that he didn’t even respond to you. When you got to the top you noticed the metal bridge was gone. All you had was a fifty inch wide metal strip to run across but the drop down was dangerous. Not as dangerous as the man chasing you down though. You swallowed your fear and began your slow walk across it, one foot in front of the other, bile threatening to come up as you felt the metal shake and creak beneath you.   
Jacob stopped right in front of the metal strip and called out to you.

“Stop! Don’t go any further, it isn’t going to hold. (name) please just stop before you hurt yourself!”

You were about halfway and you had to admit, he was right. It probably wasn’t going to hold. You stopped dead in your tracks too afraid to go any further. Jacob stretched his arm out as far as he could without going on the strip himself.

“Just turn around and try to grab my hand.” He called out.   
You turned your head to look and almost fell off from the balance being off as you turned. You closed your eyes tight and decided it would be better to just keep going anyway. The pain would probably be less than what Jacob was going to do anyway. You swallowed hard and picked up the pace and ended up almost running across, just making it to the other side as the metal broke and fell to the floor. You panted and Jacob let out a sigh of relief. All you had to do now was climb down a rusty as fuck ladder. Perfect. Jacob saw where you would end up and ran back down the stairs as you began your slow climb down with a ladder that shook more than a rattlesnake’s tail.   
Finally you reached a height that you assumed was safe enough to jump from and let go. The impact on the concrete floor jolted your ankle and caused you to let out a short sharp scream of pain as your ankle bent inward.  
You could hear Jacob’s footsteps getting nearer, you got to your feet despite the agony you felt and started limping away as fast as you could, each step felt like a knife to the ankle. You saw the door to the factory. It was still dark out, the explosion from earlier made the doors wider, you saw white fur and blood scattered. It broke your heart to hurt an animal that had been forced to obey but you had to. You were making your way to the chain link fencing when you felt arms around you, pulling you back.

You tried to thrash and scream but Jacob put his hand around your mouth and pinned your arms around your waist.  
“Shhh now Kitten, I am never letting you go again.” He whispered in your ear.   
He threw you to the floor, knowing you won’t get far with that ankle. He hot wired a car and pulled up beside you. He grabbed some ropes from the back and tied your hands together behind your back before loading you into the backseat of the car and covering your nose and mouth with a rag. Everything went black.  
…  
When you opened your eyes you knew from the scenery that you were back in John’s region. It was daylight too. You let out a sob as you recognised where you were, all the efforts were for nothing. Jacob looked in the mirror at you as he spoke.  
“You want my sympathy or pity? Tough shit. I know my feelings and I know what I feel for you. I hoped that one day you would feel the same for me. Who knows maybe you will. Just got to start conditioning you all over again. Back to day one for you.” 

You noticed you were getting close to Fall’s End, you tried to sit up to see but what you saw shocked you, everyone that had helped you were lined up in the street, almost everyone you knew Even Dutch and Boomer. There were dozens of white vans in the street too and peggies everywhere.  
Jacob stopped the car and helped you out, you had to face everyone who had tried to free you from him.

Joseph was standing there, facing you and he looked so pleased with himself.  
“My children, you will all be saved. These vans, they will take you to safety as the final seal has been broken. Load them up and take them to the bunker.”

As the peggies were loading your friends and allies up, Jacob undone your ropes. Not like you could run now anyway.   
In the distance you saw a bright light followed by a mushroom shaped cloud, everyone gasped and some screamed.

Joseph raised his arms up and looked all around at everyone.  
“The collapse has begun! Get them to the bunkers! Don’t stop for the aftershock will be what gets you!”

Sheriff Whitehorse who was in line was staring at the blast, suddenly he ran at you and grabbed you, throwing you back into the car and jumped in the driver’s seat, locking the doors as he did. Jacob pounded on the window and John ran toward the car but the Sheriff sped off.  
“Rookie, we got to get out of here! NOW!” He shouted at you as you sat in the back seat, dazed and confused, the aftershock was catching up to the car. 

Whitehorse drove like a maniac, swerving to avoid animals and fallen trees, his insane driving was the downfall of his plan, he hit some debris in the road and it sent the car in a spin. The car flipped and rolled downhill.

Your vision was blurry, Whitehorse looked limp against the dashboard, You tried to turn your head, feeling weaker than ever. The car door opened, you blinked hard as you saw John Seed grabbing you from the car, pulling you out of it.

“J..John...” Is all you said as you went almost completely limp in his arms. He carried you bridal style away from the car and into the wooded area.

You could hear his voice but it sounded so far away.  
“(name), stay with me now. Almost there. A little further… Stay with me.”  
It all went black again.

When you awoke it looked familiar. Too familiar in fact. _‘This looks like Dutch’s bunker...’_  
You thought to yourself, it caused you to sit up too quick and you felt strong hands on you.   
You were on a bed and Jacob was sitting beside you, you looked around and saw John leaning against the wall and Joseph standing by the doorway looking so pleased.  
Jacob was the one to speak.  
“You have no where to go now, my love.”

 

~The End~


End file.
